Zootopia:The conduits rise
by Todespest
Summary: 100 years have passed, and the peace that Delsin Rowe had worked for was destroyed upon his death. With a world full of Animals and Humans; Conduits are a threat. The solution, kill or lock up every Conduit. Nick Wilde, a officer at the ZPD, had come into contact with a Conduit; and has gained powers. Now nick must make choices, what will he end up doing with his powers? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A difficult choice

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep* The sound of the Alarm woke up the sleeping fox. He slowly sat up on his bed and thought. (Time to get up I guess….Maybe I could call in sick; nah that won't work.) The fox silenced the alarm, got up and walked to the bathroom and had a nice Luke warm shower. After that, he got dressed in his police uniform and made himself some coffee and sat down. He slowly sipped on the coffee and was about to call his partner.

(That's right, Judy's going to her parents for a while… Man, it's gonna be so boring at work.) He got up from the table and quickly finished his coffee; he walked out of his apartment and started walking to work. He finally got to the ZPD, and on time too. He walked through the front doors and was greeted by a fat, happy cheetah.

"Oh Nick! How are you?" "I'm fine Clawhauser….So where is everyone?" "Oh chief Bogo said something about finding a Bio-terrorists nest." "Really!" "Yeah, so everyone is in the bullpen waiting for Bogo to assign them their jobs for today. So you better get in there fast." "Right, see you." Nick walked to the bullpen and once he got in, he grabbed his usual seat and waited the Chief. The Chief walked in and a Hippo yelled.

"TEN HUT! SALUTE!" Everyone in the room stood up and saluted the Chief.

"At ease." The Cape buffalo said, while he walked to his podium. He laid down some documents and said.

"Alright everyone, this is urgent. Yesterday at two forty pm, Officer Griffin had found a hideout for Bio-Terrorists. He ended getting attack but was able to call for back, and right now we have a lot of Bio-Terrorists being reported all over Zootopia. So I want everyone to go in pairs and try to apprehend the bio-terrorist. The areas that the bio-terrorists have been reported are; Tundra town, Sahara Square and Zootopia."

(That's good, Judy's safe in bunny borrow.) Nick thought, Bogo continued.

"So right now I'm sending four people in pairs, and you'll be splitting up to cover more ground." Bogo started giving everyone their assignments, Nick was the last one in the bullpen and Bogo said.

"Wilde, I know Officer Hopps is gone. And usually I would've put teamed you up; or I would've left you here to do some paper work. But I need everyone out there, so I'm sending you out in Zootopia. And when you come in contact with a Bio-terrorist, I need you to call for back up immediately." "Got it." "Wilde, I'm serious." "These are bio-terrorists, I'd never joke around with this sort of stuff." "…..Alright, it pains me to say it. But I trust you can handle this." "I won't let you down sir." "Be safe." Nick saluted and started walking away, but before he walked out of the bullpen and said.

"Oh and it's nice to know you worry about me." "Just get out!" Nick Grinned and walked out of the building, he grabbed the police cruiser and started patrolling Zootopia.

Hours passed; and Nick didn't see any Bio-terrorists or any signs activity from one. He took a break and went to a local Snarlbucks and ordered a Mocha.

"Here you go Officer." "Thank you, just keep the change." Nick walked outside and sat down at the table; Nick sat back and took in the sites. While he was enjoying his little break, he looked across the street to see a teenager. He had white long medium curly hair, and had light purple-pinkish eyes. Man the kid stuck out like a sore thumb. He was wearing a white hoodie and blue jeans with converse shoes. Nick look to the left of the kid to see a familiar face; it was Mrs Otterton. And she was with a cream colour lion, he was holding a large bag and seemed to be having a nice conversation with Mrs Otterton.

Nick continued drinking his coffee, but he noticed the kid had his eyes on the loin. Nick watched and as soon as they passed him; he put his phone in his pocket and took the ear phones and started following the two. Nick finished his coffee and quickly crossed the street, and tailed the teen. What could this teen want from them? It didn't matter. Nick just needed to stop him, before he did something stupid. Mrs Otterton and the Lion stopped; they were both looking at some store. The boy stopped as well and so did Nick.

"Nearly there, just wait for your opportunity." "Is that so?" The boy quickly turned around to see Nick, grinning with his shades on.

"What are you planning on doing?" Nick asked with his grinning face; the boy immediately turned around and kicked the loin in the shin and swiftly took the bag his was holding. He ran away and Nick chased after him.

"Stop!" Nick pulled out his Taser and tried to shoot him; although he couldn't get a good shot. He chased him for a few minutes; Nick was getting tired and he yelled out.

"Come on kid! Just stop! If you do, I'll let you off with a warning!" The teen abruptly stopped, turned around and punched Nick right the muzzle. Nick fell to the ground and the kid ran into an alley. (Alright…That was so unexpected.) Nick got up and wiped the blood from his nose, and tried to get a lock on his scent. He finally found his smell and locked onto it; so he followed the scent and took out his Glock 17.

* * *

The boy hid behind a wall and was panting heavily.

"Holy shit… Almost got caught…. Alright, time to look through." He started going through the bag, he immediately found his prize he was after. It was big metal orb, it was humming in his hand. He could feel it slightly vibrate. He threw away the bag and said.

"Finally…I got you." "And 'I' have you." Nick pointed the gun at the teen and said.

"What ya got there, grandpa?" The teen froze and said nothing. Nick asked again.

"What do you got there?" "Nothing that concerns you man." "Really? Look just put it down." The teen paused for a second, he finally puts it down and says.

"Alright, what now?" "Stay there, and put your hands behind your hand." The teen did as he said; and Nick turned on a flashlight he had and pulled his hood down. And shone the light at him; the teen closed his eyes and opened them slowly. Nick stared at him and suddenly got the feeling he knew him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" "No, trust me. We never met." "Weird. You just look like someone I know." "I get that a lot." Nick chuckled and starting searching him for weapons; once Nick was done he caught whiff of a certain someone's scent. Nick started smelling the familiar scent; the teen found his opening and head-butted Nick in the head. He tried to run away, but Nick tripped him. And pointed his gun at him and said.

"Alright, are you sure I don't know you?" "Nope, never met you before…. Actually I think I have seen you." "Really?" "Yeah, you're the logo for Mozilla Firefox." "*Chuckles* You didn't." "I just did." The teen got up and got into a battle stance; he raised his arm and said.

"Alright look, I don't want to fight." The teens arm then started glowing like a neon sign, and shot a neon beam near his head. Nick realized what he was looking at; it was a Bio-Terrorist. Nick tensed up and the teen said.

"Just carefully roll the sphere towards me, and no has to get hurt." Nick stood there frozen, Nick then grabbed a hold of himself and aimed the gun at him.

"Mate, look I'm not here to hurt or kill. I just want the sphere-" Nick shot three times and the teen fell down to the ground; Nick put his gun in his holster and picked up the sphere. (Hmm, interesting… Sorry kid, but I had to.) Nick then held up his radio and said.

"I need back up here." "What's going Officer Wilde?" "Ran into a Bio-Terrorist, he stole a bag and was after this strange Sphere." "What does it look like?) "Very techy, and…. It's humming in my hands." "Where are you?" "In an alley near a Snarlbucks. Actually, I think I'm near rodentia." "Alright coming to your location, we'll try and find you." Nick put his radio on his belt and thought. (Man this has been a crazy day.) Nick chuckled and started walking away; he didn't walk far. He got shot in the leg with a glass shard; Nick screamed in pain and was met with a barrage of glass shards. Nick tuned around and saw the teen standing.

"Wha-?" A glass shard hit him in the forehead and he fell to the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

"Oi, if you can still hear me. You're not dead, I just paralysed or in case if you don't hear me, I knocked you out. Spread the word that not all conduits are bad…Time to take what I was after." "STOP ZPD!" "Oh fuck!" Shots were fired at the teen and he couldn't get near the sphere, he retreated.

* * *

"….Hey Nick." "Yeah?" "Do you despise Bio-terrorists?" A young Nick sat up in the field he was in, and looked to meet a young dark browned girl. He asked.

"Where's this coming from?" "…..I just want to know." "Well, my father was killed by one so… you know." "I guess." Nick stared at her, she looked away and stared at the ground. She had a sad look on her face, Nick noticed and asked.

"Are you okay?" "Yeah! I'm…..If I was a Bio-terrorist would you hate me." "Of course not, I mean. You're so nice, I'd doubt you'd be like the others." "Thanks!" Her attitude changed and happily made a flower crown; she puts it on her head and says.

"How do I look?" "You look nice." "Awesome...Nick I heard about what happened with the scouts." "Really?" "Yeah, and look don't worry about them. They're just jealous that they're not as cool as you." "Hehe, I thought that was the case." They both started laughing a bit and Nick looked at her and said.

"Thanks Angel, I needed that." "Just don't listen to them…..Nick I want to ask you something." "What is it?" "Well it's…"

Nick woke up, hearing the sound of a heart monitor. He opened his eyes to find he was in a hospital; Nick sat up and looked at the door with heavy eyes. Soon a female wolf walked through and said.

"Oh Mr Wilde! You're awake." "What happened?" "Sir, you were attacked by Bio-terrorist." "Oh…" "Sir, you're alright. Surprisingly you have no scars and you seem fine. Also you have two visitors, I'll send them in right away. And I'll go get you your food." Nick perked up and she walked out and Nick waited for his visitors. While waiting, he read a magazine and after a few minutes; someone knocked at the door and he said.

"You can come in." The door open and a small grey bunny rushed in, and hugged Nick tightly and she said.

"Nick! Are you okay!" "Yes Carrots." "Are you sure?" "Yes Carrots, I'm fine. Just got a little glass in my ass." "Nick it's not funny!" Nick chuckled and hugged her back.

"I'm fine." "You better be." Nick finally let her go and Chief Bogo was standing behind her.

"Sup Bogo." "Wilde." He sat down and held up a recorder and asked.

"Is it okay if I ask you what happened?" "Sure. Ask away." Bogo pressed record and asked.

"So what happened until you were knocked out?" "Umm… I was just taking a small break; then I saw the kid across the street. He stuck out like a sore thumb, like he had white hair and purple-pinkish eyes." "What did he wear?" "A white hoodie, with blue jeans and converse shoes." "Age?" "I'd have to say sixteen-eighteen." Bogo asked Nick question about the suspect.

"Is that all?" "Well not all of it Bogo." "Yeah?" "You're not going to believe me but….. He had two powers." "Two! Are you sure?" "Yeah; he fired a neon beam near my head as a warning. And as I was walking away, he shot a barrage of glass shards at me." "That's very interesting…..Thanks for everything. But I better start going." "Right." The same nurse walked back in the room and said.

"Hello Mr Wilde, here is your food." She put the tray down and Nick picks up the jelly cup first, opens it up and starts to eat it. While Bogo was walking out, Nick felt sick and he dropped the cup.

"Nick are you alright?" Bogo turned around to see Nick breathing heavy.

"Nick, do you want me to get-" When Judy put her paw onto his, she somehow burnt paw.

"J-Judy!" "Nick, what the-" Judy got cut off and Nick grunted in pain; Nick started breathing heavy, he quickly got up and started feeling hot. Nick screamed in agony and soon; Nick soon combusted into flames and started levitating. Everything flammable caught on fire, then the flames stopped and Nick dropped to the ground, getting knocked out again.

"Well it's….. I want you to be the god father of my children." The young nick's eyes widen and stared at her.

"Angel, of course I will…but why are you asking me this?" "I just want you to be always with me." The young tod blushed, and so did she. Then a man yelled out to Angel.

"Lady Angel, we've got to go." "Coming Sebastian… Nick I'll see tomorrow okay." "Right." They both hugged each other, and parted. Nick watched as she walked.

* * *

"NICK!" Nick snapped his eyes; he saw he was surrounded by T.U.S.K agents and Bogo standing there in front of him.

"Nicholas Wilde." "Sir…" Nick said with a groggy voice; Nick could feel his hand were cuffed together. He looked to see his hands were cuffed with suppressant cuffs for Bio-terrorists. It did as the name implied; it would stop the Bio-terrorists from using their powers.

"What's happening?" "Wilde." "CHIEF! PLEASE THINK ABOUT THIS!" "Hopps I have, now let me talk to him." Chief turned back to Nick and said.

"Wilde why did you tell us you were a Bio-Terrorist?" "I didn't know." "Don't lie to me." "I'm not." Bogo studied his face, he could tell if someone was lying or not. And it was clear that Nick wasn't.

"Alright then. I'm gonna give you two options here." "What would they be?" Nick asked looked at bogo with a worried look.

"*Sigh* You can work with us. I think having a Bio-terrorist on the team would be a good addition; but I know the department will not like that. So why you heal, I'll be trying my best to get you approved by the mayor…. Or you can be one of those filthy bio-terrorists, trust me as soon as you walk out the door, becoming one of them. I won't hesitate to shoot you in the head." Nick cringed at the last part, would he really do that?

"So… What's it gonna be?" Nick stared at the ground, pondering about what he should do. He's always had a hard time for who he was, apparently no one can trust a fox. Nick looked around and saw he was in a jail cell. Figures, they'd put him in a cage. Nick stared at the ground. If nick was gonna be honest with himself, he was torn. He had always dealt with a live of prejudice. Always told he'd never amount to anything, with so much hate in his life. He always wanted power. And if he's a Conduit…Who's gonna stop him. But could he really do that, could he really go and leave the good life he started and leave the friends he made. He's a cop and sure some people still don't trust him; If Nick is a conduit. He'd could help Zootopia and make the world a better place. But still, he wanted power and now he has it.

"I'm waiting." Nick looked up at Bogo, smiled and said….

 **Hello new reader, I hope you enjoy this chapter  
See I'm updating Chapters within my story.  
So if you continue to read my story, please  
note that all Chapters will be updated with  
better writing, they will be individually  
updated of course. But it might take  
a while. but anyway, I hope you enjoy, and  
** **have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Learning about who you are

Nick smiled and said.

"Come on chief, take a guess at what I'd do….Of course I'll help you." Nick grinned at Bogo and Bogo sighed in relive and said.

"Stop aiming at Wilde, he's with us." The agent holstered their guns; Judy ran up to Nick and hugged him.

"Alright so you're gonna have to hide somewhere for a while, I'm gonna try to get you approved from the mayor. Got a place where you can hide Wilde?" Nick hugged Judy back, he started thinking of where he could go. Nick got his idea and said.

"Yes, it's out of Zootopia." "Alright, I'm gonna make a guess. And say it'll take about month, to get you approved. So once the month is up; come back." "Alright….Would it be okay if Judy is allowed to come with me?" "…..I guess so. Since you ruined her last time off, but consider this a type of vacation; and don't asked for any more." "Will do, sir" Bogo uncuffed him and walked out of the cell; Nick got up and Judy said.

"Nick why didn't you tell me." "Carrots, I never even knew." "How?" "I don't know..." Judy looked at him with a worried look, Nick ruffles the fur on top of her head and says.

"Come on, let's go back to my place. We need to get ready." "So where are we going?" "It's a surprise. After we're done at my place we'll go to your place." "Oh we're packing some stuff for the road trip." "Yep." "Well in that case, I already packed some stuff when I was going to my parents." "Then I'll meet you at my house." "Right! I'll be right back." Judy ran to her house and went to grab her suit case; while Nick got to his house, he had a quick shower and started packing up clothes and stuff and puts them in a duffle bag. Judy hadn't arrived, Somehow Nick found a photo of him and his mother.

"Nick?" Nick put the photo down, grabbed the duffle bag and walked out of his apartment. He looked to his left to see Judy with her suitcase.

"Are you ready to go Carrots?" "Yep, I have everything. So where are we going?" "We're going on a train right now." "Really?" "Just trust me." "I do Slick." Nick and Judy laughed a bit and started walked to the train station; Nick bought them tickets and waited for the train.

The train finally arrived, so they got on; and they found the train was empty.

"Kinda creepy." "Hehe, don't worry it's usually like this." "What? How do you know…..Wait…?" The train doors close and it takes off, Nick did a toothy grin and said.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but we're going to Australia." "WHAT!" Judy looked outside the window, and saw the train was already leaving the station. Judy stare in shock as they finally got on the tracks to Australia; Nick started laughing and Judy grabbed his tie and said.

"WHAT THE HELL!" "Calm down carrots, when I said it was out of Zootopia I said it 'was out of Zootopia'." Judy pulled on his tie and that brought him down to half her level, and she said.

"Why?" "Judy….C-Choking…" "Oh I'm sorry." Judy let go and Nick regained his breathing, Nick sat down on the seat and said.

"Look I know someone in Australia, see I use to live in Australia." "Wait really?" "Yep, I was never born there but I was raised in Australia." Judy was quite surprised to hear this, well it was pretty rare that Nick ever talked about the past. Judy's curiosity grew, and started asking a lot of different question about his past now; Nick just couldn't help but chuckled and grin with the questions she asked.

"Are you almost done?" "One last question." "*Chuckles* What is it?" "Well, why are we going to Australia in the first place?" "Well, since I've just figured out I'm a Conduit, I might as get some practice. And I want to see an old friend." "Who would that be?" Judy asked, Nick leaned back a bit and looked up at the ceiling.

"Her name is Angel… She's the only friend I ever had to be honest; and was the only one that ever talked to me… And whenever I was around her, there was so much energy; and she was super friendly. I swear she could befriend a serial killer." "That might be a bit much there." "Sorry. It's just nice to reminisce." "She sounds like a good Vixen." "Hehe, no actually; she's a human." "Really! That's cool… So….What does Angel have to do with anything?" Judy asked while looking at Nick, Nick stared at her for a minute. He explained.

"Well, one time she asked me a bizarre question... It was, 'Would I hate her if she was Conduit.' At the time I didn't know why she said that; but the realization hit while I had shower today….. I think she might've been a Conduit." "Could that be possible?!" "Not sure, I…. I just want her to at least help me… Get what I'm saying." "…I guess." Judy sat there and avoided eye contact, although nick didn't noticed and said.

"I want her to help me control this….And I need to know something…" "What would that be?" "Well….. I don't wanna talk about it." Nick sat there and just stared out the window, then Judy got up and said.

"I'm gonna go out for some air." "Judy?" Judy walked out of the cart, leaving a confused Tod in the cart. Nick sat there for a few minutes; then he decided to go out and see Judy. Nick exited the cart and saw her leaning on the railing, looking at the sea.

"Ayyy Carrots." "Nick! Oh didn't hear you come out." "With those ears? Are serious?" "Har Har." "So why did you come out here?" "I just wanted some fresh air…" Nick could just tell she was lying, Judy forced a smile and Nick said.

"Tell me, what's on your mind." "*Sigh* I knew you'd find out." "Well it's not hard to miss it; especially when you're not enthusiastic and happy." Judy giggled a bit and sighed happily. She dropped her smile and said.

"Look…..Should we really be going there." "What?" "…..Should we really be going to another Bio-terrorist?" "Excuse me?" Nick asked, he was pretty confused on what she was saying. Nick placed his hand on her shoulder and said.

"Is something wrong? Carrots, you can tell me." Judy paused, she took a deep breath and continued.

"I just don't know if we should go. Cause what if she….tries to kill us." "Uhh….Carrots, I said she might be a Conduit. And there are other reasons I want to meet her again." "Well if she is a Bio-terrorist, I won't be near her." "What! Why? She's a nice person, if she is a Conduit, she'd never hurt anybody." "Why are you saying that?" "What?" "Conduits." "Well that's the proper name of them, right?" "Yeah true…But look I don't want to be near her until I know she's not a threat." Nick just stared at her in shock, he knew fully well that she doesn't like Conduits. But she always took his word for things; so why not now?

"Carrots, I can ensure you. She's the nicest person you'll ever meet." "How long was it since you last saw her?" "Fifteen years ago." "A lot can change in fifteen years." "Judy….." Judy's ears drooped and she said.

"Nick, if you don't mind I'm just gonna go back to Zootopia." "…..Judy if you're worried about Angel, It's fine." "…..It's not only that." "...Carrots…. you're not afraid of me, are you?" "Nick…" Nick just stared at her, and she stared back. Nick just looked at her with a scared look and said.

"Carrots….It's still me. I made a choice to help you guys." "I know that…. But I can't…" "….Fine." Nick walked back into the cart, while Judy's heart skipped a beat and looked to find Nick walking away.

Once Nick was in, he sat down and just looked at the ground. Needless to say, he was quite annoyed. He thought Judy trusted him; but knowing that she's just scared. Just didn't sit right with him. Several minutes passed, Nick heard the door open and saw the grey bunny with tears in her eyes, and she slowly walked towards Nick and said through her sobs.

"I-I'm S-S-Sorry!" "Judy!" Judy hugged him, while Nick just sat there. Nick hugged her back and he said.

"It's fine." "No it's not." Judy put her head on his chest and said with a muffled voice.

"I didn't mean to say those things. Nick you know I trust you, it's just hard for me to trust Bio- I mean Conduits." "Hehe. No really it's fine…." Judy looked up and saw Nick's eyes were red; so she jumped back a bit and asked.

"Nick… your eyes." "Hm?" Nick pulled out his phone, turned on the camera and looked to see his eyes were a ruby red. Nick was shocked; not only that, his fur was noticeably lighter. Nick turned off his phone and said.

"What? How is this…?" "Well if Angel is a Bio- Conduit, she would have the answers right." "Right." Nick grinned and Judy saw his eyes changed back and his fur back to normal; Judy sighed and sat right next to Nick.

"Again, I'm sorry." She apologized, Nick just rolled his eyes and said.

"And it's fine." "No it's not… Nick….I think you have the right know this." "…And that is?" "*Deep breath and Exhales* One night at my parents' home… A Conduit broke in the house and held my mother's new litter has hostages." "Really?" "Really… The ZPD officers came and the Conduit said. 'If I don't get the things I ask for, the kits die you hear me.' So here's the thing, the cops did their best to try and stall them. But he wasn't bluffing about him….Killing the kits." "No." "Yes….He killed them all, expect one." Nick just stared at her, and could see the sadness and fear in her eyes.

"The last kit….was me…He held up by the ears and was ready to kill…..But the T.U.S.K agents came in and put a stop to him…." "Judy…" "Well… I was the only kit of my litter to live. So it…. It was pretty hard to know that…" Nick put one arm over her and said.

"You can cry if you want." "*Sniff* I'll be fine, it's just hard to think about it." Judy rested her head on his lap and said.

"You're very warm." "Is that so?" "Yeah…" Judy closed her eyes and went to sleep; Nick just chuckled and gave her a slight kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams." Nick sighed happily and stared the window the whole time, Nick ended up falling asleep as well. He woke up once the train stopped and grabbed the duffle bag and suitcase, he put Judy on his shoulders so he could let her sleep. Nick walked out of the station and breathed in the familiar air. Australia, the best place to be really; sure it was pretty hot during summer. But he wouldn't prefer it any other way, the place he grew up in was NSW, Wagga Wagga. Nick started walking, taking in everything again. The place was like a mixture of Zootopia and like a rural farmer town. But it fell a bit more onto a rural farmer town. The large green hills, the open space. And just how the wind blows was amazing to Nick, so he started walking to his old friends house.

While walking Nick had come across an old place he came to as a kid, it was a small lake. Nick laid Judy down and sat near the edge of the water; then he dipped his feet in the water and a smile came on to his face. Soon, Judy opened her eyes to see the green grass. Judy sat up and saw Nick, sitting near a crystal clear lake and his feet were in the water.

"Nick?" "Oh Judy! You're awake." "Nick; where are we?" "In Wagga Wagga, Just stopped at a favourite spot of mine." Judy sat down next to him and looked to see the most peaceful smile, she had ever seen on Nicks' face.

"Well someone's happy." "Of course I am…. *Deep breath and exhales* It's just so peaceful to be here." Nick closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze, Judy shook him little and said.

"We have somewhere to be." "Oh yeah, sorry." Nick and Judy got up, grabbed their stuff and Nick led the way. A few minutes passed and Nick pointed in the distance and said.

"Nearly there." Judy looked to see a mansion or a big house in the distance. She stopped and asked.

"Nick, we're not going to that house are we?" "Of course we are." "What? How rich is Angel?" "She's an Aristocrat." "Really! Well slick Nick!" Judy playfully punched him in the arm and said.

"You must be extremely lucky." "I guess I was." Nick grinned and they continued walking; they finally got to the mansion and Nick said.

"I'm a bit nervous…" "Are you serious?" "Yes…I really wouldn't know what to say." "Well why not a simple hi or hello?" "It's a lot harder than that." After minutes of waiting, they went to the door and Nick knocked. The door opened, and a woman with grey hair and brown eyes, she eyed Nick for a few seconds. Her eyes widen in realization and said.

"Nicky? Is that you?" "Hey, miss Himiarashi. How's it going?" The woman's eyes filled with tears and quickly hugged Nick; while Nick blushed and froze. She parted and said.

"Come on in!" They entered and went to the living room, Nick and Judy sat down and Ms Himiarashi poked her head in and said.

"Tea or Coffee?" "Coffee for both of us." She smiled and walked to the kitchen, she made their beverages and sets them down on the coffee table. She sat down, crossed her legs and said while she grabbed her tea.

"So Nicky, how have you been?" "Good, I'm not sure if you heard about it, but I've become a cop." "Your mother still keeps in contact with us; so trust me everyone was excited to hear that." "Hehe, that's good…umm, I was actually a hustler for a few years." "Really? Well glad to know you got a better job now." "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I'm a Conduit." Judy choked on the drink a bit, and just stared at Nick in surprise. Almost no hesitation to tell this woman the truth, and that shocked Judy. Ms Himiarashi looked at Nick with a serious look, she set down her tea cup and said.

"Oh long." "I don't know, but my powers activated since dis morning." "Is that so? Interesting." She stared at Nick and he felt embarrassed, she picked up her cup and said.

"Why are you here then?" "Well….Angel's one isn't she Debra?" Debra took a sip of her tea, and she explained.

"Well yes of course she was….Tell me, do you know what the Conduit gene is?" "What?" "*Giggles* Oh Nicky, that's adorable…. Well the Conduit gene is what makes a Conduit for what he/she is. It's the source of their powers." Nick and Judy were getting a little confused on why she was lecturing them; but Nick was quite happy to learn everything what a Conduit was.

"The Conduit gene existed billions of years. Since the Stone Age, a lot of humans and animals had the gene. The only thing it did; was reduce the pain tolerance and increase physical strength. And the gene is the reason you animals were able to evolve, well only a selected few from each species. But, shit went down." "What do you mean?" "Well, you should know that the cavemen and animals weren't the smartest during the Stone Age. So a few thousand ended up dying; but the wired thing was. In the fifteenth, the gene mutated." "Mutated?" "It mutated so it could be passed down for the offspring's, and with that the Conduit's started coming back." "So were people and animals that had the gene, meant to get powers." Judy asked, Debra answered her question.

"I'm not really sure…. The only case of a Conduit get powers is Cole MacGrath." "Cole?" "See back in 1877, Cole MacGrath was delivering a package. But for some reason he opened it up, and it revealed to be bomb. Called the Ray Sphere. It exploded and sent Empire City into quarantine; the reason due to this was of The Plague. It was caused by the Ray Sphere and was causing people to die. But it failed and was spreading out of the area. So three years passed and Cole went to New Marias. There he used the Ray Field Inhibitor, Or the RFI for short. Once Cole use the RFI, he took every Conduit to his grave. Well it was believed he did." "What happened?" "Well it did work; every known Conduit was killed. But something happened, although no one knows how it happened. Only around 90% of Conduits died; and why some others didn't is completely unknown."

Nick and Judy sat there, taking in everything. They never knew about any of this, there was no information on Cole. Debra continued.

"See there was this monster called The Beast. It was powerful, it destroyed Empire city like in a day. Not only that, he was created from the Ray Sphere." "What?" "He was once a FBI agent, he knew Cole, and in New Marias he had come to contact and gave Cole the ability to activate a Conduits powers." Nick just stared at Debra with this wide eyed expression, Debra took a sip from her tea and said.

"And The Beast wanted Cole to help in a mission, has the plague was still out and there was no cure… But there was one in The Beasts' eyes. To generate a Ray sphere like blast and activate conduits powers. Killing people but Conduits in the process, but Cole went against the idea. And he finished off the beast with the RFI. But that was the problem. Even if the Conduit gene still existed, people would have no way to have their powers activated. But after a year from Coles' death, Conduits came back. And the gene mutated again. Now Conduits can activate their power naturally now, but it can be activated through extreme stress or pressure like a fight or seeing some traumatic in the Conduits life." "Naturally?" "One day they may just wake up with their powers, but there are people who carry the gene but never know that their Conduits. So like you; for example."

Nick sat there, thinking. So he was Conduit his whole life, and could've gone through his life never knowing. Nick's powers may have been activated when he got hundreds of glass shard to his body. Well Nick did have his question answered, Nick then asked.

"Why are you telling me this?" "Nicky, I'm also a Conduit. The whole Himiarashi family is." Nick just sat there, surprised. It was a lot to take in. The whole Himiarashi family, conduits. Nick smiled, he then dropped it and said.

"Can a Conduit have more than one power?" "Yes, it's extremely rare mutation that happens. It's quite crazy, but it can happen." Nick smile, knowing that there was an answer to it. Nick still needed to know something. So he asked.

"Debra, thank you for telling me the histories of Conduits. It helps knowing what I am now…. But I need to know, where is Angel?" Debra's eyes shifted down towards the floor, she puts her cup down and says.

"She's dead." "….What?" "She's dead Nicky… She was killed by her spouse, we didn't even know it happened until we got back." Nicks' eyes widen in shock, he saw Debra's eyes filling up with tears.

"She died shortly after she gave birth to her second child….Nick I'm gonna say this, and I know you think it's gonna be wired but….She had a crush on you." "…." "Nicky she loved you, and she wanted to be with you." Nick sat there silent, Judy went to go and grab his paw. But he retaliated and she saw the tears flowing down his face. She was shocked at what she saw and slowly went to hug Nick. Nick hugged back and quietly sobbed; while Judy hugged him tightly. She never seen him cry before, so she didn't know what to do. After a solid minute passed, Nick stopped crying, wiped the tears away from his eyes and said.

"*Sniff* Okay…. *Clears throat* If she's gone then I'm sorry for your loss." "It's fine." "I loved her too." "I thought so." "*Chuckles* Well if it's not too much trouble, can you train me….I want to learn how I can control my powers." "Well of course Nick. I'd be happy to help you out." "Thanks… But I hope I don't hurt you." "Oh please, I may be old. But I don't mess around." Debra held out her hand, and it ice formed in her hand. Nick smiled and said.

"So when do we begin?" "When you're done packing." She smiled, Nick and Judy grabbed their stuff and were staying in a guess room. Once Nick was done, he was escorted outside and then began his tough training. Hours passed and he walked back into the room; that he and Judy were staying in. Nick crashed on the couch and said.

"I'm…..So…Weak…." "You okay?" "No Carrots…. I'm tired, and training was crazy. I had to learn free running until I got this dash ability." Judy giggle and said.

"Well, you got a whole month. It's the second of May after all. Still have a lot of training to do." "I know… So what have you been doing all day?" "Well… I was getting to know the Himiarashi family… and their really friendly." "Yeah they are, but I love it and trust me you will too." Nick sat up and grinned at Judy, Judy rolled her eyes with a smile and asked.

"Well anyway, you better get to sleep early. Since you will be getting up early." "I guess you're right." Nick stripped down to his underwear; while Judy had front row seat and quickly said.

"Excuse me!" "What?" "What do you mean; what? You're stripping down." "I sleep in my underwear. And you're wearing a pink shirt and nothing but your panties." "Yeah! But…." Nick did a big toothy smiled and he said.

"Look its fine. I mean; it's not like I'm naked." Judy covered her eyes, Nick finally gave up and puts on a shirt and wore his boxers.

"There, better?" "Better." Judy's blush disappeared and Nick said.

"So you don't mind scooting over a bit, we're going to share a bed after all." Judy moved to her right and went under the covers. Nick hopped in and turns off the lamp and they laid down, trying to get some sleep. Meanwhile Judy did her best to try and not make fur contact with Nick, it was her first time sleeping with a male in the same bed. So she was embarrassed. She accidently touched Nick and she quickly drew back, Nick felt what she did and said.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" "It's my first time sleeping in the same bed with you, not to mention you're a male." "It's not like I'm gonna do anything." "I know….It just embarrassing." "Well here." Nick pulled her in closed, and they were cuddling. Judy blushed, and stuttered.

"W-What are y-you doing?" "Just helping you get used to it is all." Judy sighed and cuddle with him, she started feeling sleepy and said.

"Goodnight Nick." "Goodnight Judy." Judy fell asleep in Nicks' arms. Nick started falling asleep too and his whispered to himself.

"This is going to be, a very long month." Nick finally fell asleep...


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

Revived Unit

It's been a whole month since Judy arrived in Australia with Nick. She enjoyed her little 'vacation' as she got to know the Himarashis' a lot more. She's even gotten to know more about Conduits during her stay.

*Knock Knock* Judy slowly opened her eyes, then stretched in the bed. She sat up and saw Nick come in, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand; he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Morning Carrots." "Morning Nick." Judy said as she stifled a yawn, she looked down to the bouquet of flowers; then Nick held up the flowers to her and said.

"Here's ya breakfast, Carrots" "Aw, thanks Nick." She said before shoving her face into the bouquet. She munched on the flowers and said.

"Wow, this is really good!" "You can thank Debra for that." "How come?" "They're from her flower garden." "What?! Nick!" "Its fine, I asked before I took some and she was cool with it. Actually, she even made the garden for the herbivore kids that play around her place." "Well…If she's fine with it, I guess it's okay." She continued to munch on the flowers and Nick said.

"Today's the day we go back huh?" "Yeah. Hopefully nothing goes wrong." "It really shouldn't, so don't worry your fluffy little butt about it." "I'm not worrying." Judy says with a bashful smile, she looked over at Nick who was just smirking at her and he said.

"I guess I'll leave ya, to get ready. We'll be leaving as soon as you're done." "Right, I'll try not to take too long." Nick nodded, got up and walked out. Leaving Judy to finish off her breakfast then she got in the shower. After she was done; she walked out and found Debra Himiarashi sitting on the sofa in the room that Nick and Judy stayed in.

"Oh, Miss Debra. Do you need something?" "I just want to talk with you is all, so please. Sit." Judy walked over and sat next to her on the sofa. Debra then said.

"Look Judy, I just want to say. I'm proud of you." "For what?" "For opening your mind to the possibility, that not all conduits are bad." Debra praised the doe, as Judy sat there with a light blush on her face she continues.

"I know of your past encounters…And how the first encounter wasn't easy. I'm glad you were able to see and learn of our somewhat culture!" She finished off with smile and a chuckle; Judy sat there looking at the ground and added.

"It's not hard with your family making feel so at home. I never would even have thought; you guys were Conduits." "Conduits do walk a tight rope, after all with how all the other Conduits out there are making a ruckus. It's not hard to see why a lot of mammals hate us." "Well I hope one day that you no longer need to hide who you are."

Debra quickly and swiftly hugged the little doe. In response Judy hugged her back.

"Just so you know, you're now a part of this family; and we'll help out your family farm." "You don't have to do that!" Judy exclaimed in embarrassment, while the old woman just laughed a bit and released her hold on Judy.

"Please, I've been helping a lot of other families since I was seventeen. My family is more than happy to give a lending hand." "Okay then, I can guarantee that they'll appreciate the help." "Then I'm glad." They parted, and Debra gave a wistful smile, which was soon interrupted when a knock at the door was heard.

Debra made her way to the door and saw a familiar face, upon opening it.

"Ciel?" She asked, making Judy to peek around her to see a tall teenager. With short fuzzy black hair, three blue streaks and spotting glasses. He walked in and she saw he was dressed decent, wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt, black jeans and what looked like combat boots.

"Miss Debra. Sorry for the intrusion." "No that's quite alright, can I ask why you're here?" "Oh, could i request to talk with Mr Wilde? Lucius wants to recruit him." "Oh..." She sounded surprised by this information, but Debra then continued.

"I'll go fetch him for you then. Best behave around Officer Hopps." She teasingly smiled then walked out, leaving Judy and Ciel alone. The boy walked over to another couch and sat down opposite to Judy. The tension in air was noticeable between the two. Judy decided she would be the first to, break the awkwardness.

"Hi, I'm Judy-" "Judy Hopps, ZPD's first rabbit officer and solved the Night howler case three years ago." "…Yes. That's right." She softly laughed in an awkward manner, leaving the silence to engulf the room once again.

"Um, so what I assume you're a Conduit." He nodded, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with a cloth.

"What type of power do you have?" "I have two if you can believe it." "Must be exciting." "Yeah it kinda is, I can do stuff like this for example." He snapped his fingers and suddenly saw a creature appeared on table. She saw it was a Creeper from the game Minecraft, a game she used to play a lot in her teenage years.

The creeper notices Judy, hissed and exploded once it got close to her. She giggled a little, amused on what type of power this would even be.

"Digital powers, allows me to make holograms and such." "Then what would the other one be" Ciel just simply pulls out a few pieces of paper and held them in the palm of his hand. Suddenly the papers started to shift and fold itself.

After it was done, he puts the origami down on the table. Judy saw it was a rabbit figure. The teenager snapped his fingers and the rabbit figure got up and started moving around the small coffee table. It started doing push ups and doing laps on the table, Ciel then made a sword and it started to learn how to fight.

It was like a sentient being! Judy then looked at Ciel and saw he was controlling it, amused by this Judy laughed softly.

"Paper is mighty dangerous." She joked, this did grant a toothy smile and a stifled laugh from him. The door opened, and Nick walked in to see them both.

"Welcome, Mr Wilde." Nick sat down next to Judy and asked.

"So, I was told you wanted to talk?" "Yes, for a chance in a lifetime Officer Wilde." "Look I've never been a man of religion, so I'm afraid your lord and savior isn't for me." "No, I can assure this isn't some religious recruitment." Ciel said while trying not to laugh. Nick just wore his smirk, while Ciel gathered himself and said.

"I want you to join my organization." "What is your organization?" Ciel took of his glasses and explains.

"It's a group of conduits, who want to help make the world a safer place. We help communities and stuff." "Is that all?" "Not much I can say about…But there is this one thing." "What?" Now intrigued, Nick leaned closer as Ciel smirked.

"As of now, we've been locked in battle with another group." "Bad?" "Of course. They're known as the first sons; they were once an old group back in the 1877." "Debra…never mentioned this." "Because no one really knew who they were; they're a secretive group. But this latest adaption is quite…Loud, for the lack of a better word." Ciel leaned forward put his hands together, fingers intertwined.

"So why do you want me?" "Our leader was able to get information about your little, awakening of your powers. So, he decided that if you were able to shoot him so quickly…Maybe he had spot for our crew."

Nick started to let what he said sink in…if he was able to shoot…His mind flashed back to the moment with the teen conduit. Did he just shoot a leader of conduit group…Something about that fact, didn't sit right in his stomach.

Ciel noticed the uneasiness, so he grinned and said.

"Not to mention he's the grandson of Debra Himiarashi." "Was…Is he-" "Yes, he's Lucius. Don't worry he doesn't hold that against you." Oh great, not only did he shoot a leader of a group, he shot his best friends son. He looked at Ciel and asked.

"Why was he in the city then?" "You've heard of the Ray Sphere, right?" "Yes." "Well, let's just say the First Sons made another one; but this one being modified." "You're saying they wanted to set off the bomb." "Bingo!" Ciel smirked putting his glasses back on and making dead eye contact with the Fox.

"Since they modified it, we were afraid they made the blast radius a bit crazy. So, Lucius wanted to go in and retrieve it…But…You know the rest." Nick's grip tightens on his legs.

"So why did he want me to join?" Ciel just softly smiled and answered.

"To be fair, I'm not sure why. I assume it must be because of your results of your tests in the academy." "I guess that would make sense." "Of course, it would. But I think he just wanted to get to know you more, since ya know. After your night with Angel." Ciel winked and Nick blushed, his face and the tip of his ears becoming red like a tomato.

Judy confused by this just looked at Nick, but she was smart so only one thought came to her mind. She decided to ask Nick later.

"Okay…I-I see she wasn't shy telling him these things." "Who knows, but I for one like your skills. The perfect person to be a part of our group." "Glad to know I'm good candidate." Ciel nodded then explained.

"But of course, the decision is up to you. I'll let you think it over." With that said, the teen walked out of the room and left Judy and Nick to discuss this.

"You think we should trust them?" "Not sure, If Lucius is the leader then I guess we can." "You think so?" Judy questioned, Nick just simply nodded.

"I do, the Himarashis' are known for being a good people." "You think that's enough reason?" "To be honest, I kinda want to see him. If he's Angel's son then I know once I die, she'll torment me for not helping." He quietly laughed to himself, and smiles.

"Then I support your decision, and I want to see Lucius too. Want to see the boy who finally put you in your place." "*whistles* You wound me carrots~" They both quietly laugh, Nick then gets up, opens the door and tells Ciel his decision.

"Alright. I'll join." "Great. Now we already have someone going down to the ZPD, to discuss the situation and have a partnership." "So, my choice would've been invalid either way?" "I suspected you'd say yes anyway…But I have other things to attend too, you'll meet our ambassador once you get there. Bye for now." Ciel waved goodbye as he walked away.

Nick got out of the room and waited for Judy to be ready, once she was; everyone in the house traveled to the train station. Debra hugged Nick tightly, saying goodbye and Judy too received a hug from the Aristocrat.

They parted, and the two mammals got on the train. The winter air was still present in the train as they rode it back to Zootopia. Judy stayed close to the fox, as he now has proper control of his power. He was able to radiate heat off him.

The train finally arrived, they got off and walked all the way to the ZPD. Nick stared at the entrance, his heart racing, but only slightly. He took a deep breath and put his paw on the handle, he opened it and the both walked in.

Being greeted by the one and only Clawhauser. He gasps at the sight of them and happily says.

"Nick! Judy! Welcome back guys!" He quickly got up from his desk and gave them both a hug. He released them and quickly asked Nick.

"So is it true! Are you really a Bio-Terrorist?" He whispered the last part; just in case not everyone knew in the ZPD. Nick held out the palm of his hand, and medium sized fire formed in his hand. The fat Cheetah stared in awe; he couldn't believe Nick was one of 'them'. He softly giggled and was bubbly.

"That is so cool!" He softly exclaimed, while Nick now got a bashful smile.

"Ah it's nothing special." He closed his paw and Judy butted in and asked.

"Does Chief Bogo need to talk to us at all?" "Hm? Oh yeah, a teenager just strolled in and went to his office. Although another kid not long came in after her with white hair, but quickly left. Said they had important, Conduit business." The duo went upstairs, standing at the chiefs' door. Judy knocked, then Bogo responded with.

"Come in." They did so and there waiting, was Bogo and a teenage girl. Possibly 17 or 18, she was just standing by Bogos' side. Her hair was brown, light pink and possibly white. The left side being brown, while the right was hard to tell which of the other two colors it was. They walked further, and Bogo greeted them both.

"Wilde; Hopps. It's good to see your safe." "Thanks Chief!" Bogo nodded with a soft smile. The teen stepped forward and Bogo introduced her.

"I want you both to meet Annie. Annie Keenan. She's a representative of a Conduit group." "Nice to meet the both of you." She says with a smile, as far as first impression go. It was alright, she seems reserved and nice.

"I was sent here by my boss, he wanted me to escort you to your first job back at the force." They looked at Bogo, who just simply handed them a file that was sitting on his desk.

"Last week, a raid took place in the station. They stole the device that was found on the scene of your run in with the Bio- Conduit." Nicks' mind instantly flashed him the Ray sphere. He opened the file and looked what was in it.

"We've been trying to find a lead on anything. Who they were, why they even wanted that to begin with. Nothing showed up, that is until Annie and a white-haired boy. Strolled up to my office, explaining the whole situation. The First Sons, everything. We've been waiting for you to come back, since Mayor Lionheart, the idiot. Announced that Wilde was now a Conduit."

Nicks' heart dropped, what the hell! Bogo saw his panicked face and quickly says.

"Trust me, I wasn't for the idea as well. But we were able to defuse the situation a bit, we got the public to believe that you're not a threat. But to really seal the deal, we need you to bring in some people." "Those being?" "The same people who stole that 'Ray sphere'. So, the leader, and his two representatives wanted to come and help you."

Judy and Nick looked at Annie, who just simply waved at them with a smile. Judy waved back, and Bogo says.

"You and Wilde should go and meet up Mr Himarashi, I expect he is waiting for your arrival." The duo saluted and walked out with Annie, they reached the parking lot and she says.

"Alrighty! Let's get going, I'll drive us in my car." "Where exactly are we going?" She just shrugs, lamenting.

"Hell, if I know, Lucius doesn't really tell me. Although I never bother to read any of my mission assignments. But oh well, I honestly don't give two shits! As long I can keep beating up bastards, then I'm completely fine with it." Judy and Nick were confused by the sudden change of personality. She seemed like a quiet girl, but here she is. Personality did a complete 180.

"Well, let's get a move on. Hop on in!" She gleefully says as she got in her car, the two friends got in the back. Watching and drinking in the city's surroundings. Nick was lost in his thoughts, how was he going to deal seeing Lucius?

Not really a good way to go about it anyway. He just shot him like a month ago, not to mention he did it because he was Conduit. But if he was specifically asking for him to come and join, does that mean he forgives him. He soon felt a paw touch his and looked to see Judy. It's gonna be awkward.

"Start out with a joke." Annie abruptly says, earning Nick and Judy to give her a curious look. She chuckles and says.

"I like it when someone starts out with a joke. I did with Lucius, and now we're friends. I think he knows there is gonna be weird air, so just start out with something funny." "Great I'm being put on the spot." Nick half jokes, Annie laughs a little and then continues the conversation.

"You'll be fine once you get to know him. He's not bad, just blunt." "How blunt?" "Apparently like his mother, as I've heard from miss Debra." Nick just looks back out the window. Staring at the blue sky, a few minutes passed they were already nearing their destination. Judy and Annie were getting along, despite her 180 personality change she was quite okay.

"Ah, there they are." Annie says out loud, Nick moves forward a bit to see them. He saw three people, the first one he recognized was Ciel. He was wearing a dark blue trench coat, black gloves, denim jeans and boots. He still had his glasses on and his hair was a little messier than from what they saw, in their first encounter.

The next was a small girl, with long, bright brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a cream colored sweater, with tiny jeans and boots. She was sitting on a chair, and then they saw the man they were meeting. Lucius. He had shining white hair, he's eyes a bright purple-pinkish color. He mainly wore a lot of black. Black Jacket with short sleeves. Finger less arm gloves, black jeans and black boots. He also had a purple henna patterns to the jacket and his arm gloves.

The car came to a stop, the three standing at their own vehicle. Nick, Judy and Annie exit the car and walk up to leader. Nick tensing up for the first time in a while, Lucius walked up to him and the first thing Nick said was.

"Sorry for your loss, who died?" Nick just stands there, holding a grin and seeing Lucius' face, giving the red fox a blank stare.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I just-" Lucius suddenly laughed, cutting off Nick's apology. The teen just simply laughed, Nick started to nervously laugh. He couldn't really tell if he was doing the thing that his mother use to do, if someone offended her, she would simply laugh it off. Then proceed to sucker punch them in the face.

"That…That was good." "T-Thanks." "So…You're the fox that shot me point blank. I'll admit, takes guts to shoot down a Bio-Terrorist." "Well to be fair, you were about to finger bang me." "Oh god, no. Never say that again." The teen says while holding back a laugh.

"So anyway, I assume you've been briefed about your assignment?" "Yes. We're ready to help take these mammals in." Judy answers, Lucius nods with a blank face and looks towards Annie.

"You ready for this mission, Ann?" "Yep, what's the door made of?" "Regular steel, try not to go too crazy." Judy and Nick get a little worried when they see her whisper, yes excitedly while fist bumping the air. But Lucius grins and looks towards Ciel, saying.

"Alright, get ready and take Ann with you. I'll fill in the rest." "Don't overload their brain." "No promises!" Ciel just slightly shakes his head with a half-smile, then suddenly wings appeared from his back. A set of two made of paper and another set that was digitally made to resemble angel wings.

He flew up in the air and Annie jumped up and grabbed his leg. They both flew off to abandoned building. The duo just looked at Lucius, who just simply says.

"Something called a 'dash ability' basically just a dumb down word, that we evolved to use our powers for movement." "Then why keep calling it Dash Ability?" "I guess it just stuck. Anyway, how much of the First sons do you know?" "Ciel explained the brief history of them." "Good, then what I need you two, to do is wait here." "A stake out." "That and an ambush. The five of us will do our best to take these people in."

Judy and Nick nodded, understanding perfectly.

"Then we question them to get more info on their plans." "Precisely, but the thing is we don't know if these are just common foot soldiers or someone higher up. Trust me, it's a bloody miracle we even got the info to find out that this is one of their places to meet up." "So how long are we gonna wait?" "Not sure honestly, but your cops. You've done stakes outs that probably lasted for a quite a while, I'm sure you can find something to do as your waiting for our signal."

Lucius felt a tug on his jacket, he looked behind him and said.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce someone, this is my little sister. Say hello Aylene." The small girl hid behind and peaked out to say.

"'Ello." "She's a little shy, but once she's comfortable around you. Get ready for a personality flip. Anyway, you don't mind if she stays with you two, right?" "No, we don't mind it at all!" Judy answers again, Lucius just stepped aside and lightly pushed her sister to them.

"Great, I'll be waiting up in the water tour. Remember, we move on Ciels' signal." "Gotcha." Nick confirms, Lucius just simply nods then runs off in high speeds. Completely covered in fluorescent colours and leaving a purple trail behind. Judy kneels to Aylene and says.

"Hello sweetheart. My name is Judy Hopps, and this is Nick Wilde." "Hi..." She shyly replies, while using her hair to hide her face.

"Oh no need to be shy, we don't bite." "I-I know that." "Then how about you and I wait here, while Officer Wilde gets us some food. Do you want anything special?" "…Hot Coco, and a bag of chips." "Okay! Nick mind going to get the ladies some food?" "Of course, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't." They both snicker and Nick quickly orders food and comes back. They got comfy for the long wait, finishing their foods and Aylene goes to sleep.

Which was sudden for the most part, but Nick and Judy just simply waited in the car. Gossiping like hens, discussing what the future might hold since Nick is now a Conduit. Hours passed, with no sign from these first sons. Nothing from Lucius or Ciel either. Of course, since they were getting tired. The Topics got a little questionable.

"You think Clawhauser might be gay?" "Do I think that? Yes, as much as I think the earth is flat." Judy does a muffled snicker and just playful pushes him, they looked out towards the empty factory. The rust covering the building, telling the world it's been untouched for many years and most likely still will be.

"What you think is gonna happen?" "Hm? What do you mean Carrots?" "Like…" Judy furrowed her brows, squinting her eyes. It was clear she was thinking, of what to say.

"Like what happens with the public now knowing you're a Conduit. Now we have a group of Conduits, coming out of hiding to announce that they're working with the Police. I worry what people are gonna do." "Look, we don't need to worry about. As far as I'm concerned, Mayor Lion heart is…Well he's not the smartest but he is good at getting people on his side." Nicks' attempt at comforting the doe was futile, as Judy just looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"I guess you're right, but I just can't help but think something's going to go wrong." Nick looked off into the distance, she did have a point. He's a fox and now he's a Conduit fox. That is just begging for trouble in on itself; yet Lucius seemed smart. For teenager he's leader a group of Conduits, he looks calm and collected.

So maybe he's convinced some people to be okay with this; oh boy Nick just hopes so. He really does.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. But let's try to be positive. Maybe it's won't be so bad." "I hope you're right." Silence soon engulfed them, they sat in the car just staring at the building. Looking back out the window, Nick yelps and jumps back as he sees Lucius. He's holding a bag from Mc'Crickets, and a Snarlbucks bag.

Nick opens the door and scoots over, Lucius comes in and shuts the door behind him as he sits down. Putting the two bags on the dashboard, he starts handing out food and drinks. Nick and Judy thank him for the food and start eating.

"So, Lucius, tell us about yourself." Judy asks, she was little curious, meeting the son of the famous Angel. He takes a sip of his drink, and just says.

"What do you want to know about?" "Firstly, why you, a teenage boy is running a group of Conduits?" "Oh, that's an easy one. I wanted to help people. Mother always helped people of all races. Animal or human, she knew she couldn't help everyone…But she did her best to help the people that could be saved. Yet of course, she's-." "Stubborn?" "Exactly."

He smiles, chuckling to himself and taking another sip of his beverage. Nick then asks.

"Tell us, I assume you guys operated in secret. Why start announcing yourself to the world? You do know how Conduits are seen in the world right?" "It was a long-term plan, to go public about our group. We started out small, then it grew over the past few months. We made it about like, three years ago. We just kept growing and we did more to help. Helping with droughts, destroyed towns, homeless people all that jazz."

Lucius sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Judy looked back toward Aylene and says.

"I forgot to ask, how old is Aylene?" "Seven." "That's young, for her to be around this type of stuff." "Meh, she's a smart kid. She knows what she wants, and she knows that she's meant to stay out of danger. Yet she always wants to be around me." He looks back at her, and lovingly strokes her hair. Aylene smiles as she sleeps, seemingly her dreams are now a lot happier.

"But as I said, she's smart. A prodigy, she'll be safe." "Can I ask something?" "Shoot?" "Who was this person that killed…Angel." "…His name is Kenny, our father supposedly had a mental snap, but I know what happened. I was there the day he did too…It was a few days after Aylene was born. I'm not sure on the details on why he did it…But I know for a fact it wasn't due to some mental illness."

The duo saw the malice on his face, but he regained his calm composer and said.

"I've never liked him to be honest. He seemed off to me." "Sorry." Nick apologizes, this grants Lucius to raise an eyebrow and asks.

"Sorry for what?" "Your mother, asked to me to be your godfather. I just ran away, and never came back after we…" Lucius stared at the red fox, he sighed and finished off his drink. He got out of the car and says.

"It's alright, pretty sure you have a good reason." He smirks, Nick just blushes, oh god it was mothers' smirk. The one where it's like, 'oh I know what you meant and, or did.'

"I'll be going now." "T-Thanks for the food." "No probs." He closes the door and goes back to the water tower. Nick sits there, with a massive blush, Judy now thinks she has a good idea now, she asks.

"Remember earlier today, when Ciel came?" "Of course." "What does he mean by, your night with Angel?" He blushed, and he avoided eye contact.

"We made out." "Aww! Nick, you two did become a thing!" "Shush! It's really embarrassing!" She giggled, Nick sat there covering his face.

"Yes, we did. It was a few days at least. But I ran away." "Why?" "Because I thought she could do better…Not to mention it is pretty weird for a human and an Animal to…be a couple." Judy saw his eyes, sadness filled them, shame was another she saw. She held his paw and says.

"It's okay, I don't think weird." "You don't?" "Of course not, I mean sure it's not accepted in public…But form what you tell me Nick…She's seems really important." Nick smiled, his eyes were soft, and he nodded.

"Thanks, she was." "No problem Nick, I have your back. Always." He smiled and just then they both saw Aylene. Getting up out of her sleepy state and saying.

"Hello." "Hey, sweetie. How was your sleep?" "Good." She reached over the sit and grabbed Nick's coffee. She took a sip and smiled with her eyes still closed.

"Mm, good. Didn't know we had the same tastes Dad!" Nick was a little surprised at what she said but decided to play along.

"Well, your father is quite the man of many weird tastes!" "I bet you don't like spicy food." "I'm all for spicy food, thank you very much." He acts to be hurt by her statement, Aylene just giggles and sips on his coffee one last time and says.

"Please, I could be a lot worst to you Father. I'm pretty terrible to my big bro." "Now Sweetie, be nice to your brother he does well for this family." Aylene just laughs and smiles at Nick. He smiled back, and she says.

"A lot of people get a little uncomfortable with me calling them dad. I see you're an actor as well?" "Best of the best!" "Hehe, thanks for the . I'm going to go back to sleep." "But you just woke up." "Nighty night."

With that, she was back to sleep fast. Nick chuckled, and Judy just laughed softly at the scene she just witnessed. It was kinda amusing to see Aylene, with such an adorable innocent voice be sassy and have , they waited. The night only seemed to drag on as Judy and Nick sat in their car. But they soon hear their radio go off, scaring them and waking up Aylene.

"Everyone, they've arrived! Get into positions. Nick and Judy, please flank around the back." "Got it!" Nick and Judy get out, while Aylene stays in the car.

They both reach the back entrance and go through, keeping low and hiding behind crates. They got to safe location on a second floor; they peeked over the rails. Seeing four mammals in red cloaks, talk about trying to not look suspicious.

"We got visual on them." Judy whispers into the radio, Ciel was the one who answered and asked.

"How many? I didn't see an exact number." "Four. All dressed in red cloaks." "Armed?" Judy looked at Nick, he was watching them. Seeing if they had anything threatening. It wasn't long before they pulled out the same strange orb that Nick saw a month ago. The Ray Sphere. No guns though; Nick looked at Judy and shook his head and said.

"No guns, but they brought the Ray Sphere." "Alright! Better than we expected!" Annie whispers with excitement, Lucius then says.

"Keep up your guard, let's play safe." Ciel puts their plan into action and says.

"Alright, Nick and Judy open fire on my signal." Judy aimed her gun, which she was unfamiliar with a real gun. Nick aimed his hand at them and closed one eye.

"Three." Judy squeezed the trigger slightly, getting ready for the kickback of a real gun.

"Two." Nick slowed down his breathing, embers fell out of his hand.

"One…Go!" They both opened fire, Nick was able to cut off their escape but using a fire wall, with a blast from his hands. Judy was able to back them in a corner.

From Lucius' perspective, he had a clear shot on them. Although he lost track on one of the cloaked men. He signaled Ciel and Annie to move in. Annie quickly ran in and shoulder barges the door down in one move. She manipulates the metal to make a rod and throws it, nearly hitting one of the men.

Ciel barges in through the glass ceiling and made barrage of digital faceless soldiers, he then made a sword and ran at them. One of them revealed to be hiding a weapon and shoots at Ciel; luckily for him, Lucius shot a glass shard which expanded into a shield.

Lucius also shot a few burst rounds at the men, this did cause them to panic. They tried to run but were cut off by Nick; he smirked and rushed them. He tackled the hippo in the back and then Annie threw another rod at a mammal, but the rod caught the Zebras cloak and pinned them to the wall, Ciel got out a stack of card like paper and threw it at one of the cloaked men. An Elk was wrapped in a paper cocoon. Lucius was able to snipe out the Goat, he was knocked out and neon rope suddenly appeared on him.

The group looked at their victory. Annie being the first one to scream out.

"BOO YEAH!" Soon Lucius jumped in through the roof, landing on his feet. He shivered for a bit and then walked up to the group.

"Nice, went all according to plan." "I'm glad it did, it was little easy though don't ya think?" Ciel slightly complains, Judy and Nick just looked at the two. It was a little weird seeing teenagers discuss strategy, but it's nice to see that they're still teenagers when it comes to certain stuff.

Annie gathers the four mammals and sets them up in a line. She binds them with metal and Lucius says.

"Must be pretty humiliating that you got your asses kicked." "Piss off." The Zebra says, with annoyance in his voice. The teen just smirks and replies with.

"You have the right to remain silent. I hope you understand that you'll be taken down to the ZPD and be asked a few questions." "We won't tell you shit!" The Hippo says, Lucius just ignores their hateful comments and turns back to Judy and Nick, congratulating them.

"Nice job guys! A successful mission." "Thanks." "You guys did great." The two get freaked out, once they hear the tiny voice behind them, they turn around to see only Aylene.

"I thought you were gonna wait in the car?" "I did! I just came in when the sounds of fighting we done!" She argued, Lucius just pats her sisters head and says.

"Sure, you did." She puffs her cheeks up and turns around. Lucius turns to the rest and says.

"Great work guys. This should prove our worth to follow orders and that we're trust worthy. Nick and Annie, please get them ready for transport. I'll call up Bogo and tell him that our assignment was a success." Lucius was gonna walk off, until they heard the Zebra say.

"Nick? Nick Wilde? Oh my god!" He laughs, Nick just looks at him perplexed and before he says anything, the Zebra cuts him off.

"Come on! It's me, your friend from the Scouts? Don't you remember how we put a muzzle on ya, you fox." Nicks' eyes slowly widen, he took a step back. Staring in disbelief. The Zebra laughs.

"Yeah, there we go! Now you remember me." He says with a smug voice. Nick starts to tremble and his ears droop, softly saying.

"M-Mike." "Yeah it's me." Judy grabs his paw and says.

"Nick focus on me. It's okay, don't worry about him." He couldn't hear her, everyone saw him on the verge of a panic attack. His breathing starts getting erratic, his vision starts blurring and his eyes unfocused.

"You're a Conduit now! Fuck that is amazing! Another reason to make you look like a shifty lowlife!" "Shut up!" Annie says bluntly, kicking him in the head. He groans but persists.

"A shifty lowlife fox…That's all you were and all you'll ever be." Judy tried to catch Nick as he fell to the ground. He started coughing which turned into throwing up, and at this point Judy was freaking out. Many of her brothers and sister went through panic attacks. She stayed vigilant and tried to get him to calm down.

"Nick, please listen to me! You need to breath. I just need you to focus on me." Again, he didn't hear her. His vision was getting darker around the edges, slowing creeping in. His whole body trembled violently, he held himself as his face was basically in the dirt. Tears going down his face and saliva pouring out of his mouth. She was gonna try again but suddenly Aylene crouched in front of him.

Placing her hands on his face. He looked at her, staring at her as his breathing was still uneven. Aylene smiled and starts to hum a tune loudly. It soon reached his hears. Something calming, something that reminded him of his home. With his mother, and the Himarashi family, Angel. His breathing started to slow down, his eyes were now focused, but the tears still fell

He felt a fuzzy paw on his. He looked to Judy and remembered the new life he now has. Judy showing up the most in his memories. He starts to calm down, his muscles relax, and his breathing was normal. This went on for a few minutes before he finally calmed down.

He quickly wiped away the tears; Lucius then walked up to Mike and did a full force kick to his torso.

"It's people like you, I despise. I hope you're just a pawn in the First Sons plan, and when they're done with you. Out to the streets you go." He didn't say anything, he just looked at the recovered Nick and saw the hate in his eyes.

"Please, they need me! But I wouldn't care if I died either way." "That can be arranged…" Nick coldly says while staring in anger at Mike. Everyone stares at him with shock, and the old scout group looked at him in fear. Except for Mike, he just grinned and eggs Nick on.

"Is that so? You honestly think you have the balls to kill me!" Nick marches towards the grinning Zebra and holds him up by the collar, yanking up to his face and threatens him with his eyes being bloody red.

"Don't you dare tempt me!" "Please, Nick we both know you don't have it ya." "Nick! Put him down now!" Judy yells out, but Lucius stops her from going to him and says calmly but with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nick, calm down. Violence won't solve a thing." Nick just stares at Mike, who's still holding his chestier smile ever so lightly.

"Go on, do it…If you think you can." Nick just stares at him, an idea soon formed in his head. If he kills Mike right now, not only would he get payback for what they did to him all those years ago. The interrogation would go more smoothly, who knows. Maybe the others would spill what they know to them right on the spot, but then there's the fact he'd be a killer.

Just proving to the world he's a monster, and of course he… He doesn't want Judy to look at him as a villain. His mind soon flashes him Angel and his time spent at the Himarashis'.

"What's it gonna be…Fox." He just stares at him, already knowing his decision.


	4. Chapter 4 Revised

D.U.P leads

Nick swiftly knocks out Mike and lets him fall to the ground. His eyes now changing back to their original color, he sighs, and Judy finally walks up to him. She hastily walks around, and she sees the shame on his face.

"You did good Nick, don't 'ever' listen to him or anyone else like that." Ciel reassures with a comforting voice. Nick just smirks and tries his best to not look disappointed and defeated.

"No prob! I didn't mean to let him get under my skin…Sorry you had to see-" "Don't apologize, it's fine. Don't ever apologize of what just happen Mr Wilde, not everyone keep up their walls forever." Nick just nods, Annie tranqs the four mammals and loads them up in Ciel's car, with the help of Lucius.

As they load in the mammals, Ciel contacts Bogo about the success of their assignment. Nick sat there in Annie's car. Not sure on what happened back there, sure he was angry at them before. But he never thought about killing before…That scared him.

"Hey Nick…" He looked up from his deep thinking and saw his favorite bunny. Judy stands there with a worried look and he says with his best performance.

"Yo Carrots! Do ya need something?" Judy doesn't say a word, but instead places a paw on his and says.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't do anything to-" "No Carrots it's okay. I do appreciate that you tried." "You positive?" "Of course. I'm sorry I scared you." "I wasn't worried all that much, I knew you'd do the right thing." She says softly which almost sounds like a whisper.

He smiles at her and sighs, hanging his head back and says with a radiant smile.

"I'll admit, glad Aylene was there. Also, don't worry, you helped out too." "Glad I did." She smiles, Annie comes back and hops in the driver seat. Judy and Aylene get in and Annie says.

"Okay, next stop. ZPD, hopefully we won't crash." "Don't say that!" Judy exclaims, only earning a chuckle from the teen and she comes back with.

"Kidding." They drive off, with Annie tailing behind Ciel. They reach their destination, with Mike and the other three not waking up. Some officers get them inside and Bogo talks with the group in his office, along with the Ray Sphere sitting on his desk.

"So, this is the Ray Sphere?" "Yep, they clearly got busy to fixing it." Ciel says while inspecting it, Bogo turns to Lucius and says.

"You did good. With these results, I'm sure we can convince Mayor Lionheart to allow your group to work with us." "Glad we can be of service to you." Lucius looks to the orb and says.

"It's better if we keep it with us. I'd hate to be a burden by placing this with you guys." "If you believe it's the best course of action, be my guest. You're a bio—Conduit after all." Nick and Judy catch him trying not to say Bio-Terrorist. They both share a grin and Ciel takes the orb and places it in his bag.

"You don't mind if I go down and interrogate those mammals, do you?" Annie ask, with grin on her face. Bogo hesitantly lets her do so.

"So, what's going to happen? I'm sure this just can't be it. I assume Lionheart would want us to prove ourselves with a raid." Lucius has a skeptical look on his face, Bogo nods and agrees with him.

"I thought so too, but apparently from the man himself; says this was enough. The Ray Sphere has been something he's known about for a while, so i assume he wanted it in the cities hands." "Excuse me, he knew?" Ciel asks.

"I'm just as surprised as you were. He had some old D.U.P documents from many years back. All on a hard drive, then printed it all out. Speaking off which, he wanted me to give you the documents." "Digital or Physical copy?" "Just the physical copies, he already had someone to organizes the files. So lucky you." Bogo pulls out the box and hands them to Ciel.

"Then we're off, as I see we have nothing else to do." "You all did your best. Lucius and Ciel. You truly are proof that Conduits aren't all bad, you too Wilde; I'm glad you're helping us." Nick's ears and face become red, he gets a bashful smile and says.

"Aw, thank Chief. But I'm not that great, I bet I wouldn't've become a good Conduit if it wasn't for Judy." "Don't be modest. Everyone on the force is glad and happy to have you back here." Nick just smirks, happy to know that everyone in the workplace is happy to have him.

"Have a good day Bogo, please keep us updated on the information you get from these mammals." "Can do. I hope we can continue a steady cooperation." "I hope so too." He shakes Bogo's hoof and the group gets out of the building, seeing the nightlife of the city.

Lucius checks his phone and a relief sigh comes out of his mouth.

"Alright, we're all ready." "Hm? Ready for what?" Judy asks, as she then catches the attention of the others.

"Well we were able to land a free high-rise apartment, that's owned by Ciel's mother." "Are you an Aristocrat too?" Nick asks, Ciel just grins and says.

"What gave it away?" "Okay, so how much was the apartment gonna cost?" "To be bought and not for rent that would be…Around 10,000." Nick and Judy freeze up, complete shock washes over them and Judy says, out loud.

"What the!? But how?!" They both stare speechless and Lucius just smirks and says.

"Yeah it would cost a bit much. But hey, glad Ciel was able to even land us the place for free." The duo was just in awe at them, while Ciel came back from putting the box in the car and said.

"Got word that Mr. Wilde and Ms. Hopps' stuff just arrived." "What?" Nick asks, Lucius lightly nudges his sister to get in Ciels' car.

"I hope you don't mind. But to optimize teamwork for us, we'll be moving in together. Not only that, you still have quite a long way to go to be a good Conduit. You still need to learn a lot of the worlds that exist. The normal, and Conduits." "What's more to learn?" "Quite a lot, but trust me. With us as your teachers, you'll learn everything we know in no time."

He finishes off his sentence by getting into Ciel's car. Annie walked up to the duo and says.

"Come on, let's go home. I think it's best we start to get a little rest. Got a big day tomorrow." She gets in her car and the duo hop in. They sit the in the car in silence, a comfortable one. Judy and Nick drink in the atmosphere of the city, Judy stares as Nick for most of time though. Seeing the distress in his eyes, he was clearly still in shock from earlier. She slides across and with ease, gets her paw on his. Lightly squeezing the red foxes paw, he snaps out of whatever trance he was in and looks at Judy.

Who has a reassuring face, Nick eases up and slumps in the chair. Resting his head on hers. Soon enough, they both sat there enjoying each others company, until they got to their destination.

* * *

Soon enough the group finally arrived at the apartment complex after a few minutes of crappy traffic, seeing the building was at least 30 stories tall.

It was amazing to look at. It was clear that it was a pricey place to live. Judy and Nick kinda feel like they were cheating at life for a bit. The small group soon rides the elevator up to the 26th floor.

They arrive at the apartment and enter pricey home. Nick and Judy's eyes widen in awe, the place was big! A lot roomier than the crap holes that called their apartments. The interior was cozy, the kitchen was connected to the living room, the bedrooms were clearly off to the sides, a large balcony with a table and comfy looking chairs.

Everything looks amazing so far, but the thing that was sore to look at was the boxes cluttered in the corner. The four conduits walked in front of the two mammals, they started sorting out the boxes and open some that would be hung on the living rooms' wall.

Lucius kicked a box to Nick and Judy and he said.

"This is your stuff, if we find anything else that belongs to one of you. We'll holler for you two." "Also, two rooms are on the right of the apartment, you can either share a room or occupy each one. The third door is the bathroom." Ciel finishes and gets back to setting up the Knick knacks

Judy and Nick pick up their boxes and stop at the two doors, they both look at each other trying to figure out if they're going to share a room or go and occupy the rooms. They ultimately end up sleeping in the separate rooms. Nick got to unpacking quickly but didn't care much of being neat and tidy. He did try to make sure his room as tidy as it could be.

He heard a knock at the door and said to come in, Lucius walked in and observes the room, stating the obvious.

"I see you're almost done." "I didn't have much to begin with, but meh. I make do with what I have." "Optimism isn't something you see in adult Conduits." "Oh, so for kids like you, we do?" "Of course!" Lucius sits down in the chair that was in his room, Nick sat down on the bed, looking at Lucius.

"I hope I'm not being a pain." "No, of course not. I'm here to help you and since you're a part of my conduit crew…I'm happy to help." He does a small smile, while Nick just smiles embarrassingly. To think, him a 33-year-old man. Was relying on a kid, but of course, that would most likely be the Himiarashi genes in him responding. As they're known for being a really helping family.

They weren't that well known, but it's most likely that someone in their life had met one. Nick got up and said.

"So, what's our next move?" "Not sure yet, but for now. I'll go get us some junk food, so try not to pass out, K." "I'll try, can't be sure though, since this bed is just so amazing! Better then the draw i slept in!" He jokes, although it was a good bed. Lucius just walks out, leaving Nick alone in his new room.

He gets up and finishes unpacking and goes out to find, Ciel and Annie are talking with Judy.

"So, tell me Annie, you an aristocrat too?" "No, I'm actually a bodyguard of this lovable idiot right here." "Gee thanks." Ciel lets out a laugh, while Annie gives him a playful noogie.

"Bodyguard? Seem little young for you to be a bodyguard." "Mother and Father wished for someone my age, believing that it would help me finally having a friend." "Lord knows you need it." "Shut up!" Again, he laughs. But quickly regains his calm composer. Nick sat down at the table with them, intently listening in on the conversation.

"Alright you got me interested, so Ciel, tell me. How did your family make so much money?" "That's a multitude of things really. But the prominent ones would be architecture, star class chefs and confectionery stores as well." "Sweets? You make candy?" "Well, no actually. The Himiarashi's are the ones who own a lot of the stores in Zootopia. Miss Debra's grandmother wanted to focus all her time on the candy, so let's just that that's one of their things." "Wow! Do you bake." "A bit, but I've always made healthy and exotic foods. Lucius is the one who makes a lot of the sweets. As unhealthy as it is."

Judy giggled at little.

"I had a feeling he was sucker for sweets!" "Probably because you smelt his natural chocolate scent." Annie jokes, she was sure that Lucius' ears must've been burning now.

"Come on, let's not pick on him while he's not here." "Fine. Anyway, so Miss Hopps. Tell us, what's it like being the first bunny in the ZPD." "Terrifying, but at the same time exciting-!" "Excuse me." Annie says as she pulls out her phone, her face gets an 'really' look and sighs.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Lucius forgot to check stock at our café." "He owns café? "We own café. Lucius, Ciel and I bought an open space in the Zootopia mall." "Cool! We'll have to go down there sometime!" "I'll come back with some coffee. What do you want?" "Flat white please." "Can I get an Iced latte?" Nick suddenly requests, earning a nod from the teen she walks out. Leaving the three to talk.

"Anyway, back on the question. How was it?" "Scary and exciting. It kinda annoyed me how Bogo wouldn't take me seriously at first. But me and Nick showed him." She then continued to tell the story of the night howler case, Ciel was intrigued by her point of view. Soon enough, Lucius came back with a something from Red Rooster.

Everyone started to dig in, suddenly Nick asked.

"So, Lucius what's next, you got us food." "Smart ass…um, In the morning I'm gonna teach ya something, or if not Ciel will, and Annie will be training you in hand to hand combat." "What do I have to learn?" "Something vital. Don't worry, it's easy to understand." "Wow, you really think I'm that dumb huh?" "No, of course not." He says with his mouth full, grinning.

Judy looked off to the side and saw the box of documents.

"You're gonna go through those?" "Yeah, I was having a gander at them later." "When's later?" Ciel asks, Lucius nonchalantly answers.

"I wasn't planning on sleeping." Ciel sighs but smiles at his friend.

"Then please get some sleep tomorrow." "I'll try." Ciel finishes up his food and goes to room. Annie then comes back, carrying three drinks. Puts them down on the table, then going off to her room, wishing them all goodnight.

The three sat at the table, with Lucius grabbing the box over and saying.

"You two should go to sleep. Especially you Nick, Annie works her students to the bone." "Great, just what I needed. Some good old, bruising." Nicks' snide remark, causing Lucius to crack a smirk and sit back down. Nick slides over his drink to Lucius and walks off.

Leaving Judy and Lucius in the room.

"You're not gonna go to bed?" He asks, Judy just takes a sip of her drink then got up and sat up on the table next to Lucius.

"I've always wanted to look over some D.U.P documents." "Well lucky you, huh." "Yeah, lucky me." Lucius hands her some files, saying.

"You know I've been hearing rumors of old D.U.P bases here in Zootopia. Never been able to find one though." "Hoping for a lead?" "Of course. Just praying to whatever god exists that I find something." "Then I'll help, let's see what we can find."

Lucius and Judy then pull out all the files and start going over them, an hour had already passed and so far, nothing much. Only just documents from Curdun Cay, some planned regional expansions too Africa and Tokyo. Apparently wanting to set up a secondary prison in Zootopia.

The two sat there, drinking their drinks and just talking.

"Hey Lucius, mind if I ask you a question?" "Sure, what is it?" "How do you cope?" "Being a Conduit…Meh, I guess I can't really cope with what's been, basically my whole life." "Sorry." Judy apologizes, scratching the back of head in reflex.

"It's quite alright, I understand." He reassures.

"If you're looking for advice to give to Nick. I'm sorry I just can't help." "It's fine, I just…I don't want him to feel like he's a freak is all." Lucius looked at Judy, staring at her for a full minute before saying.

"You care for him, deeply huh?" "He's my best friend. Of course, I do." Judy looked at the clock, it was going on 3 am. Judy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and continued to look through, going on to the next pile.

"So, what do you like?" "Hm?" She broke her concentration to look in confusion. Lucius just smirked. Judy could've swore, she saw a light blush when he asked again.

"What do you like. I'd like to get to know you better." "Gotta be a little more specific." "Okay, okay. Let's see, what's your favorite movie?" "Oh, that's easy, Akria!" Judy's face and the tip of her ears, turned red. She quickly tried to take back what she said, fumbling over her words.

"O-Oh, N-n-never mind! I w-was just-" "Do…You like anime?" "Y-Yeah I do." "Cool, what's your fav?" Judy looked at Lucius with wide eyes, his grin and the way his eyes lit up made her giggle a little.

"I have quite a few favorites. To name a some, I've watched Berserk, Princess Mononoke, Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. Again, that's just to name a few." "What's your favorite of all time?" "That's a secret!" "You're just embarrassed." "Caught with a red paw." Lucius chuckled.

"Funny, usually we humans say caught red handed." "It'd be awkward for me to say that wouldn't it?" "I guess so." He says with a bit of laugh, Judy went back to looking through the documents, another hour passed, and she grabbed the next file, but something in it caught her eye…It told activity of bio-terrorists had been increasing in Zootopia, little bio-terrorists where shown in most of the regions in Zootopia, but one region was shown to have the most or at least suspected bio-terrorists group were in the Sahara Square.

Reports that groups of people going in the Pyramids were seen, one of the D.U.P Officer in Seattle heard of these rumors, and Brooke Augustine dispatched this Officers' team. They found out that the rumors true, making a small base out in the opposite pyramid, they waited for group of bio-terrorists to come out.

Getting the jump on them and holding them in their small base of operations. Judy shot up and slammed the file in front of Lucius, causing the teen to jump in surprise.

"I've found a lead!" "What?! Where?" She points to the section she read. She saw the young conduits eyes scan the words over fast. A small soon formed on his face and he quickly got up and hugged the doe.

"Hell yeah! Great job, Judy!" Judy grew a bashful smile, Lucius put her down and said.

"Alright, tomorrow morning, we're going down there to look at this base. Hopefully we'll find something that can help us." "Nice! Alright, I'll leave Bogo a message in the morning." Judy walked to her phone but stopped and turned to Lucius, saying with a soft smile.

"Lucius." "Hm?" "Your family is wonderful…I'm sure your mother would be proud at what you're doing." She walked off, going into her room and calling Bogo's phone.

Lucius stared down at the table, with a small smile he says to himself.

"I hope she is." He walks off to his room and suddenly gets a message. His smile grows bigger as he read it. He got on his jacket and walked out to the train station, hitching a ride to place where he was going to meet an old friend.

* * *

Nick heard the familiar, and annoying alarm on his phone. He swiped up to turn it off and sat up, having to try and fight his eyes to stay open. He got up from his bed and walked out to the kitchen, seeing Annie already awake and making breakfast.

"Ah, good morning!" She greets him happily, seeing the mess of files in the corner of the living room. Next Ciel texting someone on his phone.

"They did stay up." "Yeah, of course. Lucius barely sleep as it is." "Speaking of which here is he?" "He and Judy had luck finding what they needed. So today, we'll be heading out. Also, he's seeing an old friend, so we'll meet up with him in a bit." She hands him a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, then he proceeds to dig right in. Judy soon came out and was told what Nick was told, so she ate her salad and Ciel ate the plate he was given as well.

They all got ready and were ready to go but. Ciel and Annie stopped the two friends and Ciel said.

"Nick, can you please sit down." "What's this about?" He says as he sits down, looking at them both in wonder, Ciel then brings out a rock that glowed a light blue and purple.

"This is a blast shard. It's irradiated piece of earth, that was caused by the first Ray Sphere in Empire City." "Oh yeah, I've heard of these before. I thought they were extinct a long time ago." "During the Great Hunt. Some Conduits got a hold of them. Soon, they began leaving these in fertile and populated place with rocks…Somehow, not sure how. But the ray sphere energy soon leaked out and spread." "Where'd you find this one?" "I lucked out and found it in the Zootopia park just a few days ago."

He slid it over to Nick, and then explained.

"It's a guarantee that your power may not be unique. So, to give everyone a natural twist on this, absorbing one blast shard, can give you energy to mutate your powers, so you can make new moves for yourself." "What new moves can I make?" "Your limit is your imagination. So, before you go ahead and absorb it. I want you to get use to feeling for its energy, so please close your eyes."

Nick did as he was instructed, not sure on what he was meant to be feeling. At first, he felt nothing, there was no weird feeling. No feeling at all. He tightens his eyes and then, felt a small hot breeze pass through him. He saw faint glow out of the corner of his eyes. He looked up to see the rock, surrounded in darkness. The only light being the blue and purple from the rock.

He reached and grabbed it. Having a firm grip on it, then could see the energy rise in his arm. Soon, disappearing in his skin. The rock lost its colour, and he opened his eyes. To see the rock was no longer glowing.

He felt the surge of energy in him.

"So, what now?" He asks, not sure on how to even mutate his powers into new a technique.

"Just think of it. Make sure it's something you think is possible, and not strenuous on the body." He soon sat there for a bit, thinking on how to make a good move. His mind instantly flashed him something from an anime he watched, the only one he watched and the only thing he liked.

A move from a character called Roy mustang. He envisions himself using it, and could feel all that energy disappear, but just somehow knew he could use what he envisioned. He stood up, suddenly feeling energetic.

"So, what did you think of?" Annie asks excitedly, Nick blushed a little and answers.

"Um, I'll show you some other time. So, are we ready?" "That's all we needed to do, so yeah. We're ready." Ciel says, and they were off. Boarding a train to their location to where they'd meet Lucius.


	5. Chapter 5

The old base

Everyone quickly got to the train station and Lucius bought them all tickets, and they all sat down and waited for the train.

"Hm, wait a minute. Lucius, I thought we were going to Sahara Square "Oh, I need to pick up someone at Troubled Waters before we go, don't worry it won't take long." Lucius answered Judy's question while texting someone on his phone, she giggled at the site of it, for a minute he looked like a human Nick then. Judy just kept staring and smiling at him, Lucius looked up and cocked an eyebrow and Judy quickly looked away and got on her phone, after six minutes the train stopped and Lucius said.

"Come on, let's go and quickly." Everyone followed him and once they got to Troubled Waters, Lucius told everyone to wait outside while he went to go fetch the person he needed. Only a few seconds passed before he came out again and said.

"Okay everyone, I want you to welcome the new member of the D.U.P unit, Emily." everyone saw an Otter walk out behind him and she shyly waved, both her eyes were two different colors, her left being red and right being a light grey. Everyone said hello and waited for her to say something, Nick then said.

"Uh, did we do something wrong or is she just super shy, and what's the D.U.P unit you just said." "Oh well I thought the new conduit unit needed a name, and well she's a mute." Judy awed at her in sadness and Lucius said.

"Yeah it's sad, but since she won't talk we don't know what made her a mute, but that doesn't matter, she'll be a great addition to the team." Lucius picked Emily up and placed her on his shoulder, Ciel smirked and said while slowly walking to the train station.

"Well Miss Emily, I'm looking forward to see of what you're capable of. So let's go people, we're losing daylight!" Everyone got onto the next train going to Sahara Square, after the train stopped they hopped off and felt the hot air bursting from the doors, they all walked outside and saw the almost empty wasteland. Nick, Ciel and Annie groaned and they all started walking where this old base was, Two hours pass and they couldn't find anything. Not to mention it was for some reason getting hot in the winter, Nick had to take off his shirt and tie it around his waist just to cool down a bit. And the rest was just sweating, expect for Lucius, he looked pretty cooled down actually. Everyone stopped for a quick break and Nick saw a structure and said.

"Judy, would that be the base over there?" "Could be a possibility, well we're miles away from civilization, and if that's the only building out here. Then it must be." "Well let's find out then." Nick said after got up, everyone slowly made their way to the structure, once they got there Annie said.

"Really, it's just the damn pyramid." "Well, if we're here, let's go see what's inside. I always wanted to explore a tomb." Lucius walked in front and made a hole in the structure and entered, everyone followed and once in Nick lit his whole arm on fire to act as a torch. Emily got a slight chill and tugged on Lucius's jacket to get his attention, he looked down and saw Emily pointing in front of them and Judy heard something and said with confusion.

"Is…That an air conditioner I hear, wait a minute, Lucius you don't think they wou-." "Yeah I do actually, that's smart, hiding the base under an old structure. So I guess it's safe to say they didn't want to be found." "And if they didn't want to be found." ""It means they have a lot of information, on not just the things we need to know, but if there was any other bases posted in Zootopia!"" Lucius and Judy said it simultaneously and they both high fived each other and ran towards the cool air they felt, everyone giggled at what just happened but quickly started following the two. And after they catched up to them, they opened at door and a flash of white light blinded them a bit. It didn't take long before their eyes adjusted to the light and saw Judy over on a desk searching through the drawers, and Lucius on a super computer of some sorts, going through the files.

"Woah, this is awesome! I can't believe that the D.U.P kept this hidden." Ciel said while walking to an old computer, Nick went over to Judy and said.

"So you having fun?" "Nick, I'm a cop, I can't have fun all the time." "Well you seemed you were having fun to me, to be honest that is the first time I've ever seen you do a high five. I honestly thought you didn't know how to." "Har Har." Judy heard a noise and quickly looked towards the entrance of the room, she quietly told everyone that she heard something and everyone got behind cover. Soon footsteps were heard and Lucius peaked his head out and saw a hooded figure with a bandages warped around his arms and hand, and tabi shoes with dark carmine jeans. He walked to an old computer and started going through the files that were left open, Lucius grabbed the cords that were connected to it and grabbed it and was ready to tug it out. But he saw Emily got up and stood behind the unknown man, she clapped her hands once and the man quickly turned around in a panic.

"What? An Otter is here, hmm, well are you lost?" The man then put his hand to his hear and sounded like he was having a conversation.

"No sir, it's just an Otter. I understand sir, I'll get rid of it immediately." Emily just stood there, staring at him. And he started to feel uneasy about her being here, so he raised his gun and pointed it at Emily. She then raised both her hands and stretched her arms out, he gripped the gun tightly and put his finger on the trigger. Soon her arms started twitching and it made her way up to her hands, then she started humming and then something slowly came out of her fingertips. Nick looked closely to see it was blood. The red blood started rising and started attacking the man, He had good reflexes and was dodging every single one of her attacks. Emily, still humming, retracted the blood back in her and blood started spewing out of her arm, and the blood started to form as an arm blade and she charged at him. He got cut by her three times and decided it was best to leave right now, so he threw down a smoke bomb and got out of there swiftly. Emily's blood dropped and splashed over the ground, and Emily fell on her knees and Nick and Judy got up and were shocked, dumbfounded even.

"What! Lucius is she a-." "Yes Nick, she is a conduit." "But…But how?" "Well same as any conduit, she has the conduit gene, see when she was young something happened that traumatized her, and her powers awakened. This of course is after she was put into Troubled Waters." Ciel finished off his sentence by looking outside the door, Emily smiled and blushed a little bit. Judy walked over to her, grabbed her paws and said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Em that's amazing, you did great I'll tell you that!" Emily blushed even more and ran behind Lucius, Judy smiled and went back to go through the files she had been looking at. Emily went over with Lucius and looked through the files with him, Annie was posted outside the door, and Ciel was trying to bust through some rubble that was blocking off room. While Nick turned his attention to Lucius and walked over and said.

"So… Are there other Animal Conduits out there?" Lucius and Emily turned around, and glanced at each other, Then Lucius answered with.

"Well, I'm not sure how many there are. But yes there are some out there. The only ones of seen is Emily and You." "Ahh okay. So what are you looking at?" Lucius turned back to the monitor and said.

"I'm trying to find if there was any other bases the old D.U.P set up in Zootopia." "You're serious about naming our unit the D.U.P aren't you?" "Yep." Nick smirked and made smart ass comment.

"Well then if that is so, you look like the same height as Augustine, I know a guy who makes wigs, and we can buy you a coat and we can start calling you Augustine. Like a 2.0 version of her." Ciel and Judy laughed and Annie giggled a bit and Emily as well. Lucius laughed and said.

"Actually you look like you can fit the part better, like a furry version of her." Nick chuckled and Lucius resumed going through the files again, and stumbled upon videos and pictures of a bunch of different places that the D.U.P was stationed at. But most of the footage and pictures were from Curdun Cay, but something caught Nick's eye and he quickly said.

"Wait minute go back!" Lucius looked at him in confusion and did what he asked, Nick stopped him and asked him to zoom in on an image, but Lucius stepped away from the computer and got Nick to do it himself. Nick zoomed in, and Nick and Judy were completely shocked and dumbfounded at what they have seen. A Human and Animal hybrid in cell, he half tiger and had a long tail and big fluffy ears. With yellow eyes and slit pupils, Judy then said.

"Wha! What the hell!" "What?" "What do you mean what!? There is a hybrid on the screen, a Human and Animal hybrid! That's, that's so disgusting!" "Wow, just wow. So much for having an open and creative mind." Judy looked at Lucius and shock, and Lucius explained.

"Okay I know it sounded like I support the act of Animal and Humans going at it. But what you see, it is a Conduit hybrid, See we conduits have a special extra gene, thanks to the Conduit gene. Is something we call, well I call it the Sahelanthropus. And it completely over writes any genetic defects with inter-species children." Judy clam down a bit, sighed and said.

"Okay thanks for clearing that up, but still why anyone would still do that. Trust I am keeping an open mind about this, but I know the world won't approve of this." "Your right they wouldn't, so most of them end up just staying home and only going out in the middle of the night. Actually without Sahelanthropus we wouldn't be able to breed with anyone else but our species, and I guess it was made due to the lack of the Conduit population, and it just stayed in every Conduits system." "That would make sense actually." Lucius then whispered in Judy's ear.

"You know, I wonder what a fox and rabbit hybrid would look like." Judy immediately blushed and stood the frozen. While Lucius grinned and kept talking.

"Come on Judy, it's super obvious, it may not be to the others, but you can't fool me. I am a master at reading emotions and body language." Judy just stood there frozen, till Nick noticed she looked embarrassed and asked.

"Juds, are you okay?" "You- you didn't hear that?" "Hear what?" Judy looked back to Lucius who had a big cocky grin on his face, Judy could already tell what he was about to say. But Lucius turned his attention back to the monitor and once again was looking through everything, Judy then noticed something pointed it out to Lucius. He saw it and it was about other bases in Zootopia, only eight were ever made. So Judy quickly wrote the addresses down and Lucius went back to find anything on the first sons, Till Ciel finally yelled out.

"FINALLY! I GOT IN, WHOO!" Everyone saw that he ran in the room he was trying to get in and everyone expect Annie followed him in, and they all saw Ciel picking up some high tech container and he busted it open and held up a giant purple glowing rock.

"Is that blast shard or something." Ciel who looked so excited, said to Nick with a lot of enthusiasm.

"No it's not, it's a blast core. *Laughs* Wow this is going to be awesome." "Blast core?" "A blast works in the same function as a blast shard, but if a conduit as two powers this allows them to make a combined attack and increases their fuel capacity *Laughing excitingly*." Nick got it and Lucius said.

"Well finders keepers, So Ciel make sure that combined attack you make is a good one." "Right!" Lucius stepped back and Ciel grabbed the blast core hard and started absorbing it, he was lifted up and in the air and purple electricity came out and he dropped to the ground and Judy said.

"Sweet cheese and crackers! Is he okay!?" Lucius went over and picked him up and laid him down on a table and answered.

"Yeah don't worry, when Conduits absorb blast cores this is what usually happens. So it's best if we let him sleep." Judy and Nick nodded and they all heard Annie scream out.

"GUYS! WE HAVE A SITUATION!" "What is it?" "THERE IS A BOMB! UNDER THE BASE!" "WHAT!" Judy yelled out in horror, Lucius then said.

"Alright guys, here is the plan, Judy your helping me transfer everything from the computer to my terabyte drive." "Alright!" Judy took his hard drive and ran to the computer and he turned to Nick and Emily and said. "Alright, I need you two, to start making a way up out of here, just start making a hole in the ceiling and keep going at it!" Emily and Nick nodded and started focusing on a hole that was already in the roof, He then turned to Annie and said.

"Did you see where it was?" "Actually I saw that guy planting it, and I'll tell ya it's a big bomb!" "How much time do we have?" "Five minutes." "Okay wake up Ciel and start helping Emily and Nick to make a way out of here." Annie ran over and woke up Ciel, and Ciel groggily got up and Annie guided him along the way. While Lucius ran over to Judy and she said quickly.

"Oh my god Lucius, like this so super intense, like trust I've never typed this fast in my life! Not to mention that I'm getting such a freaking rush from all this Info and the bloody bomb as well!" "Well seems we have an adrenaline junkie here." "*Laughs* Are you kidding? No I am not, but sometimes we do need a little excitement in our lives!" Judy and Lucius finally got everything off the computer and Lucius ran over to help the rest, Annie couldn't take it another second and decide that the hole they made was good and deep enough to blast out the side of the pyramid. So she got everyone together and said loudly.

"Brace for impact!" She made a cocoon out of metal and shot them up the hole, she then steered a little bit to the left and they all felt the impact from the rubble and stuff. She got them all out and dismantled the cocoon and Ciel made some flying creatures to carry them, from up there they got to see the fireworks. The Structure was completely destroyed and Ciel made the creatures let everyone down safely to the outskirts of one of the towns.

"Oh my god *Hurk* *Vomiting* oh god." Ciel kept up spewing up for several minutes while Lucius was next to him, trying to keep him calm. Annie tried flagging down a car, while Emily saw an oasis and ran over there and pulled out a canteen and filled it up. Nick saw her then started absorbing the water and was a little confused, but heard Lucius say.

"Sorry about that man, we just needed to wake you up." "No it's fine, but I'm spewing for other reasons too." "And that would be?" "I just caught a whiff of something super intoxicating." Ciel said with a weak and feeble voice, Annie was able to flag down a truck and asked if they could get a ride to the train station, the Camel nodded and told her to get everyone in the back. They all hopped on and after a twenty minute drive they got back to the station and waited for the next ride back to Zootopia, once the ride arrived they got on and made their way back to their home. After they got home everyone decided to call it a day, they all went to their rooms but Emily went to go sleep on the couch. After Nick got in his new spacious room, he went to go have a shower and after two minutes got out for Judy to have one.

"Ahh, Man that hits the spot." "I bet it does." Nick said with a wide grin, and Judy quickly got into bed and said to Nick.

"Welp, I'm going to sleep now, and you should too. Man its crazy how it's already dark." Judy got under covers and yawned, but Nick quickly said that caught her attention.

"You didn't answer my question back in the stakeout. Do you have a crush on me carrots?" Judy paused and started embarrassingly at Nick and shyly said.

"Well, I'm not so sure, like yes you are a great man and such a sex- I mean. *sigh* I'm just not sure Nick, cause you know that's a great taboo in this world." "Yeah but it didn't stopped a hybrid of an Animal and Conduit to be born." "I know…." Nick looked at her with huge grin and said with a seductive tone.

"Aww, so the little bunny does wove me, also thanks for almost saying I'm sexy. And I bet you think of my naked body half the time." "Nicholas!" "*laughs* Clam down, but hey I don't mind if you do." Judy had a huge noticeable deep blush on her face, she then said.

"So, since we're both sharing a bed, do you wanna go at it?" "Wait What!" "*giggles* Oh Nick, you're so cute when you're flustered… But I do wanna talk about this Nick, i don't want to keep this down any longer, but not right now it's late and I'm tired from all the excitement. So Nick goodnight." "Goodnight Carrots." Nick finished off his sentence with a kiss on the forehead and Judy immediately rolled over and tried falling asleep. Nick turned off the light and hopped in bed and started going to sleep. Waiting for the next day to rise.

 **Woo, I'm done! and a quick update if i say so myself.**  
 **So i hope you all enjoyed this, and I'll be back with**  
 **another chapter some other time. It's hard to write**  
 **two story sometimes, and doing school. but anyway**  
 **have a lovely day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally I'm done! Sorry for the long wait, but  
here is a long chapter for you guys. and part 2  
will be up in a few hours or tomorrow, so I hope you enjoy  
** **this chapter, and have a lovely people**

The Machine

Part 1.

*Knock Knock* Nick slowly opened his eyes and started at the ceiling, he sighed and said.

"Come in." "Hey Nick Sorry about waking you up." Nick looked to the door to see Judy, holding a tray a bag and sat it on the table in the room and said.

"Come on Nick, let's eat." "Okay, just give me a sec to wake up first." Nick rubbed his eyes and got up from the bed to sit at the coffee table, where Judy pulled out breakfast from McDonald's. Nick's smirk instantly came onto his face, and he said.

"Why do I feel Lucius as an addiction to Maccas?" "*giggles* Actually Ciel bought us breakfast today." "Oh well, let's dig in!" Nick pulled out an egg and bacon Mcmuffin, and started scoffing it down like a pig, Judy looked at him in disgust and continued eating her hashbrown. They finished off their food and Nick scratched the back of his head and asked.

"Hey what time is?" "About 6:00 in the morning." Nick who was drinking his beverage, choked a bit and yelled.

"WHAT!" "Lucius wanted us to get up early for a mission." Nick Put down his drink and rubbed his eyes, and Judy sat looking a bit uneasy and was blushing. Nick then remembered what she said last night and he said.

"So uh, I guess this is where we talk?" Judy looked shyly at Nick and said while pulling her ears down and stroking them.

"Well Nick, you are an amazing person. And I guess when we met each other, we got off on the wrong foot." "Of course." Nick said with his signature grin and a sarcastic tone, and Judy giggled a bit and continued.

"And you were a huge jerk to me, but then…. When we were on the Night Howler case. You helped me even if you wanted to see me fail, but in the end… you became my best and only friend in Zootopia..." Judy sighed and looked down at the floor, Nick saw a deep red blush on her face and she said.

"But after a year, the feelings I had for you turned romantic in the end. And… it was a little…." Judy then mumbled under breath, too low for Nick to hear and he said while cleaning out his ear.

Can you say that again, I didn't hear you~." Nick finished it off with a sly tone and his grin, just waiting for Judy to say something. Judy again, spoke under her breath and Nick sang.

"Come on, it's not hard to tell me~." "It was hard being in heat, when all I could really do was think about you in that bloody state!" Nick formed a big toothy smile on his face, while Judy avoided eye contact. Nick kept staring at Judy, making her blush deeper and red. Nick sat up straight and talked.

"Well it's my turn to talk…..Well I'll say this, when I first saw you. I thought 'wow she is super cute'." Judy looked up and stared at Nick with a mixed look of anger and embarrassment, Nick continued.

"And I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a little bad, when I destroyed your hopes of being nothing more than just a meter maid. But…." Nick's ears fell down and he sighed, and laid back a bit and stared at the ceiling. Judy smacked her cheeks and looked at Nick who said.

"See… when I realised that the world is harsh and cruel, I gave up easily on a lot of things that I regret not finishing. But you helped me realised that… That I shouldn't give up. Like look at you carrots, after everything I did to make sure just to see you fail… you never gave up and. I guessed it inspired me." Nick looked up, to see Judy looking at him with a smile and a slight blush. They both heard a voice who said.

"Aww, isn't that sweet. Do you need me to leave so you two can go down and dirty on the bed?" They both turn around to see Lucius, with a big toothy grin on his face, both Nick and Judy looked at him in embarrassment and Judy threw a pillow at him yelling.

"GET OUT!" *Laughing* Lucius ran out while a barrage of pillows were thrown at him, Judy sat down and covered her face in embarrassment. Nick's face went redder like a tomato and smacked himself. He sighed and continued.

"Well anyway, after a while working with you. I just fell for you, like sure, I thought it was crazy and just tried my best to ignore those feelings. But you made pretty fucking impossible, when you're coming to work with such a cute butt!" Judy looked at Nick with a shocked look, then looks away and shyly says.

"So… We're gonna hook up, aren't we?" Nick's blush becomes redder and he says.

"Well…. I might take you out when we have the time." "Better take me out somewhere nice then…. Okay?" Nick got hold of himself and put on signature grin and said while holding out his hand.

"Trust me carrots, I'm gonna take you out somewhere so expensive, you'd probably sleep with me on the first date." "NICK!" "Hey are you two done, I have something we need to do." Judy was about to say something but was cut off by Lucius.

"And no Judy, I don't care. You both have already talked about what you needed to talk about. So get your fluffy asses in here!" Nick snickered and Judy giggled and stared lovingly at Nick, and Nick grabbed her hand they both walked out. They saw everyone sitting on the lounge room and Judy let out an aww as she saw Lucius and Emily cuddle on the chair, And Lucius sighed and said.

"Alright so after that exciting episode yesterday, I stayed up and looked through the files. And apparently there is a D.U.P outpost under a casino in the tropical island distract." "Tropical island, cool haven't been in there yet. Can't wait to see what it's like." Nick said while having an impish smile on his face, Judy saw this and immediately punched him in the arm and said.

"Oh no Nick, you are not going to swindle people out of their money." "Actually he kinda needs to, with this mission." "What?" "Yeah, see we need Nick to get some info from old D.U.P operatives. And since Nick has some experience swindling people out of their money. It shouldn't be hard to get info the same way. Right?" Nick looked at him in surprise and quickly nodded, Lucius smiled. While Ciel got up and stretched, and said.

"Well now that has been settled, me and Annie will get ready to go to the ZPD." "Alright, and make sure the ZPD forces clear out the casino when I say so." "You got it." Ciel and Annie walked in the rooms and were putting on their uniform and Judy looked at Lucius and asked.

"The ZPD forces are in on this?" Lucius puts Emily down, stood up and said while searching through a drawer.

"Yes, we need everyone down at the ZPD for this." "Why though?" "Cause that guy that was there in the dup base, just didn't sit right with me. And it was clear he was talking to his boss or someone, so he might be part of the first sons… Ah here we are!" Lucius threw at Zippo lighter at Nick, he got it and immediately lit it and said with a perplexing look.

"Why are you giving this to me?" "Have you refuelled your tank at all recently?" Nick stared at the flame and thought about what he said, soon it clicked and he said while he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah! That's right, well thanks but I don't think it'll be enough for me to recharge." "We conduits use a little trick so we can be fully charged, you got concentrate a lot though. But I think you'll get the hang of it." Nick closed the lid of lighter, and put it on the coffee table. Lucius then said to get ready and wanted to talk to Nick once he was done getting ready. After a few seconds Judy and Nick came out in the cop uniform, and Lucius was in the kitchen tying back Aylene's hair. Judy said with concern in her voice.

"Wait she's not coming is she?" "Yep, we can use her." "How?" Nick asked while scratching his head.

"Me and Aylene use to con people, and one other thing use to do." Nick and Judy looked at each other in disbelief, then Lucius pulled out a carrot pen and clicked a button on it that said.

"It was hard being in heat, when all I could really do was think about you!" Judy's ears sprung up and her blush returned, Nick's blush returned as well and Lucius threw him the carrot pen.

"Stealing! Wow that's just… Wow." Nick quickly put the pen in his pocket, and Lucius had a smirk on his face that Judy could not help but giggle. Lucius finished tying his sister's hair and told her to get ready, so she quickly went to her room and started getting ready. Judy looked at Lucius with a smile and said.

"So why are we going to this casino?" "Well see, you know that the dup agents aren't actually prime conduits. See back when Cole was still alive he travelled to New Marais with a FBI agent named Kyo. And after a while, she was kidnapped. *sigh* apparently she was hooked up to this machine that turned her into a conduit, and some of the files say that the outpost holds this machine." Judy looked at him in surprise and Judy and Nick said at the same time.

""You'll want to destroy it."" "*Chuckles* You two read mind." Lucius walked off and put on his black jacket over his cop shirt and said.

"Well let's get going… Oh right Nick, I need to ask you. What's your dash ability like?" "I don't know, I never got around to learning it." Lucius looked at him with a dumbfounded look, Then Lucius said.

"Oh okay, uh well I guess it'll still work with your thruster ability." "Thruster?" Nick looked at him confused as hell, and Lucius's eyes widen and he quickly said.

"Didn't grandma tell you how to do that?" "No, not really. We had to leave a little early, but we were supposed to do that before we left. But never got around to it." Lucius had an annoyed look on his face, he then did a face palm and said.

"Alright then. Okay meet me down in the court yard behind the building. I'll teach ya. And Judy please take Aylene and go down to the ZPD, Ciel will tell everyone what the plan is." "Right!" Aylene then came out of the room and Judy walked over and grabbed her hand, the four of them walked out and Nick and Lucius walked down to the court yard.

"Jesus, you must be the only conduit to not be able to use the thruster ability or even use your dash ability." "Hey! I said we didn't have enough time!" Nick said it in sarcastic upset voice. Lucius chuckled and stared to explain.

"Alright see this is a skill that every conduit has, and it's really simple. All you have to do it focus your energy into your arms and jump, and all of the energy from your powers should lift you up, like so." Lucius jumped and thin neon waves surrounded his arms and he levitated in the air, and Nick stared at him in awe. Nick then noticed that he was slowly falling to the ground. Lucius hit the ground and then explained.

"You won't stay in the air forever, and it doesn't cost any energy in return." "Awesome! Okay, let's try it." Nick focused all the energy in his arms, jumped a little in the air and embers repelled him up a bit and he had a childish look on his face. He slowly fell back down and stopped releasing all of his energy within his arms, he clapped a little and Lucius yawned and said while walking to a random car.

"Well now that's been settled, let's go to ZPD, we'll move out in a few minutes." Lucius hopped in the car and Nick just stared at the car in confusion, Lucius then motioned Nick to get in the car. So Nick walked over and opened the door and sat down, Lucius turned on the ignition and put's his hand on the wheel, while Nick just looked at him and said.

"Are you going to drive?" "Of course, why?" "Do you have your licence?" "Oh I'm on my L's." Nicks face turned to worry in an instant, and Lucius was amused by it and said.

"Don't worry Nick, I'm a good driver…. When I want to be." Lucius said it with a mysterious tone, and Nick saw that Lucius had an evil grin on his face. Nick forced he grin on his face and said.

"Well let's hope you don't drive like a bunny." Lucius reversed out and drove all the way to the ZPD, but he deicide it was pretty funny to mess with Nick. He did a lot of fake outs, and nearly gave Nick a heart attack, and while laughing the whole time. Once they got to their destination, Lucius's laugh died and Nick sighed in relief that the whole thing was over. They both got out and Nick put on his glasses before he got in the build, and saw that Ciel was sitting down with Clawhauser, teaching him how to do origami.

"Can't go ten minutes without doing that huh?" "Well I have to do something that can entertain me." Ciel said while he was making a fox, once he was done he gave it Nick, who just looked at it and said aw. Bogo then yelled out to the whole building.

"Alright every officer in the ZPD! I want you all to meet me in the new D.U.P bullpen." Nicks grin returned and Lucius pushed him so he could get moving, Nick laughed a little and walked ahead. It took a while but everyone arrived and the last being Chief Bogo, everyone sat down and Bogo walked in front and said.

"Alright everyone we have a big day ahead of us, with the new D.U.P unit now working with us. The new commander of the unit, wants us to do a very important mission. We're going to the tropical island district to retrieve an important item, in an old outpost under the Tanooks Casino. Also Lucius I'm sorry to say, that those criminals in that stupid gang or whatever, have escaped. But we did get some info from that Hippo." Lucius had mixed look of shock and anger, he let out a frustrated sigh and smacked himself in the forehead. Nick cocked an eyebrow with an are you serious face, and Lucius shrugged it off and motioned Bogo to continue.

"And we will obviously have the TUSK forces with us on this mission, and someone every special is coming to help us. Now while I and Mister Himiarashi go and get him, our second in command will explain the plan. Take it away Ciel!" Bogo walked out of the room with Lucius, and Ciel walked in front and said.

"Alright, so this is how it's going to go. Hopps, Wilde, Fangmeyer, umm Francine sorry I can't pronounce that last name, and McHorn. You four will go in with Ms Keenan, Officer Hopps and Wilde, while I want you three to patrol inside the casino and look out for anyone that looks suspicious or dangerous. While Officer Wilde will go and get the info from the retired old Dup members." "Question." "Go ahead." "Why don't we just clear out the building, wouldn't that make it easier?" Ciel looked at a white and brown wolf, Ciel put a smile on his face and said with a peaceful face.

"Well Officer Wolford, Lucius and I suspect that the first sons have info on the same thing we're trying to get. And we don't want to draw attention to what our plan is, it's called the element of surprise. We are trying to confuse our enemy, and let them know that this time, we are not fucking around." Everyone looked at each other, but Ciel then continued with the plan.

"But anyway, alright so all the remaining officers will just be outside the building acting casual. The reason why, is cause I do believe something big will happen and if so, Lucius will give orders that every officer here will have to do. Right now as of this time, I want everyone to get ready, I know it's only 7:00 am, so we will start training when our guest arrives. But for now just get yourselves ready for today's training, oh and also all the exercises will be held inside for today, due to the cold weather. Dismissed." Ciel walked away with Annie, and Nick and Judy followed them on to the roof to see Lucius and Bogo on the roof looking up at the sky. Annie turned around and said with a happy tone.

"Nick and Judy, come over I think you'll be surprise on whose coming!" "Who is?" Judy asked while looking up at the sky with Bogo and Lucius, Then Lucius said with his eyes closed, looking like if he was sensing or something.

"The Bunny agent known as Jack Savage." "JACK SAVAGE!" Judy shouted excitedly, while Nick was confused and asked.

"Who's Jack Savage?" "Mr Savage is the first secret bunt agent in the whole world. And apparently is also looking into the first sons himself, so we were able to get in contact with him. Trust me, it was a bitch to do." "Is he gonna be the one training us for today's mission?" "Yes Wilde, trust me it was a pain to get this whole unit approved by the government." Judy looked at Lucius with a cute confused look, and said.

"You got the government on our side?" "Well only England and Australian, they have agreed to sign a treaty. So from now on the Zootopia is now in an alliance with England." "Oh cool, I guess." Judy's ears heard something and she looked behind to see a little black dot, it was getting closer, then soon everyone in the building could hear a chopper approaching the ZPD. Everyone got up on the roof to find a black helicopter hovering above the building, then the helicopter landed on the roof and then door on the copter opened. Everyone stared in awe as a bunny in black suit and wearing sunglasses got out of the helicopter, the bunny then took of his glasses and said.

"Chief Bogo! It's nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too Mr Jack Savage, I've heard a lot of great things about you." Bogo shook his hand and Jack looked to his left to hear.

"Well of course you have, and he is a hero to every bunny in Zootopia." Jack looked at Judy who was approaching him with a gleeful smile, and Jack stared in awe as she got closer.

"Judy Hopps! It's an honor to meet you!" "Pleasures all mine." Jack shook her hand with a small blush on his face, Nick saw this gave him a death glare. Lucius pushed him forward and he stood right in front of him, while Jack looked at him with a smug face and held out his and said.

"You must the conduit 'fox' I've heard so much about. What's your name kid?" "Nicholas Wilde, but you can just call me Nick." "Well Nick, I'm looking forward to work with you." Nick stared jack down, Ciel and Lucius just sighed and Lucius walked up and whispered in his ear.

"Calm down Nick, don't worry I'll keep an eye on him. Also I need you to go down to my Café and help Emily with something, it's in the Mall near that Feline shop. And don't worry it's easy to spot." Lucius pushed Nick off the roof and he fell hard on the ground, then Nick got up with his heart pounding and thought. (That…. Should've hurt.) He looked up to see Lucius with a smile on his face and motion him to go, Nick turned around and took his cop car.

"Is he alright!?" "Don't worry Judy, we conduits can survive falls, like up to fifty and beyond." "Okay that's good." Judy said in relief, and Lucius looked to his right and saw jack standing there with his arms crossed, and he said.

"And you must be Lucius, the person who called me up." "Well of course Mr Savage! I believed we can use your assets, although I do know you had a few bad run in's with our kind. But I hope you can get past that, and work with us to make the world a better place! Right?" Jack looked up to see Lucius's face, he saw his eyes lost their glow and a small smile. Jack scoffed and said.

"If you're trying to scare me, it won't work. You're right though, I have had a few bad experiences with conduits. I am happy to comply with you, but that doesn't mean I don't expect one of you conduits to kill us." "Well I can't blame you for being on edge, I mean if I was in a room of strong conduits I'd probably be a bit scared too!" Ciel motioned everyone on the roof to head back in the building, and commence the training.

(Okay Nick, he said it would stick out and it's near that feline shop. But that's the thing I don't know where that is, actually I've never seen a Café here before. So it means it's the only one here… Oh that must be it!) Nick ran toward the door and walked inside, he heard noises in the back and walked in the staff room and saw Emily trying to reach something on a shelf. She slipped off the counter and Nick rushed over and caught her, he let her down and he said.

"What were you trying to reach?" Emily pointed a jar, he grabbed it and said.

"Kilimanjaro! My god! I haven't had this in so long!" Nick gave the jar to Emily while he smiled at her, and Emily smiled back and ran over and puts the jar on the counter. Nick just stared at Emily as she ran over the place, making different types of Coffee and such.

"So….What are you doing exactly?" Nick asked as he looked outside, and Emily was done and she started to write down on a piece of paper. Nick then stopped her and he said.

"Why do you just talk to me? Look I can understand why you won't talk anymore. But it's clear that you talk to Lucius when nobody else is around, so please I won't bite, just talk to me." Emily blushed and avoided making eye contact, and grabbed the paper and finally spoke.

"*sigh* Fine, just to let you know, the only reason I'm speaking to you is cause you're nice." Nick looked at her in surprise, she had such a lovely, innocent voice. Emily sighed heavy and said.

"Well see Lucius was able to contact Mr big, and I'm just making Coffee for everyone in the Mafia." "Why?" "Cause Mr big didn't just want money." "Why?" "I don't know… I'm just joking. I'm just checking stock and making Coffee for everyone down at the ZPD." Nick's grin appeared on his face, and Emily smiled while getting Styrofoam cups and started pouring the coffee in them, then the door opened and Nick saw seven people walk in. Nick looked at them and asked.

"And who would you be?" "Oh you must be Nick Wilde! Hello the name is Douglas, Douglas Ackerman!" "…..Your last name is-" "Yeah I know, but my family had the last name first. But that doesn't matter, see I'm Lucius's cousin." "Oh really! Well it's nice to meet you! And they are?" "Oh these are my friends. Mike, Jack, Leon, Rick, Jason and Link." All of six of them politely waved at him and Emily, and he returned the gesturer. Douglas sat down and pulled down his hood, to reveal his big curly hair. Nick grinned at the sighed and laughed a little, while Douglas smiled and said.

"Well anyway I'll get to the point. I'm here to help you in your mission and also, my friends would like a job down at the ZPD in the D.U.P unit." "Oh conduits huh, well glade you guys took this route than the other one eh!" "Well it's not like we had much of a choice. We were pretty much homeless till Douglas found us last week, after sixteen years mind you!" Link yelled as he looked in the direction of Douglas, and Nick asked Douglas.

"So why aren't you applying to work with us?" Douglas reached down his shirt and pulled dog tags, Nick realised and said.

"Oh, so how long have you been in the Military?" "Five years, and went into war cause get this. They believed they needed someone with my unique skills. Even thought I was training to be part of the MP, but I can't complain, I signed up to be part of the Military." "That must've been hard, I'm sorry if you lost anyone close to you." "Thanks, it nice to hear that." "What are you doing now?" "Part of the Military police, I control my own units and all that stuff." "Wait! How can you be here? Wouldn't have to be on home base or something." "Oh I got permission to go to Zootopia on the count of the new D.U.P here, and Lucius can be pretty persuasive." Douglas finished his sentence off with a nervous chuckle, and Nick's grin faded and said.

"Emily are you done in there?" Emily walked out with three bags with cups of sealed coffee cups, while everyone else in the Café walked out to their car and drove off. Nick and Emily walked outside as well and Nick helped Emily get in the car, and Nick got in and drives to the ZPD. Once they got there and they entered the building, and got to the training area, but when they go in the door they find Officer Wolford getting through thrown to the floor. Ciel place his foot on him and said, after he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Okay, so here is how this is going to go down, everyone will be trained by me, Annie and Mr Savage. You'll be trained on how to spot and exploit your enemies' weaknesses, and learn to know what your strong points are and know how to take advantage of them. And you will be train on how to stun and knockout an enemy effectively, and how to hold your own against a conduit. And Lucius will be training the new conduits volunteers, and you'll learn how to fight offensively and defensively with your powers and without them." "Question!" "Yes?" one of the twenty conduits stood up and asked.

"After this, do we conduits have to go through the police academy? Or will this practice ensure us as qualified to be a cop?" "As of the time being, yes, you will be qualified as a cop. However, until we can find a Conduit that is willing to teach down there, all of you conduits are pretty much considered as cops now. Anyway enough talk, let's getting to business! First up! We'll test your speed and stamina, now go warm up on the track!" Everyone got up and went to the indoor track, while the Conduit volunteers followed Lucius in the middle of the track, and he told them to get ready. After everyone who was running the track done their stretches, Ciel fired a blank and everyone ran. As expected the lightweight animals were faster than the heavyweight, Judy being the fastest out of all of them. Her best time was a scary twenty-one minutes under her belt, but everyone wasn't too bad, it seemed that the all had good stamina but only a moderate speed. While Lucius trained the conduits hand to hand combat, they we're coming along great, but he noticed Nick seemed to rely on his powers. When it was his time to have a little spar with him, in the end Nick ended up just using his power to win the fight. That was bad, a conduit heavily relying on his powers never ends well in a fight. Nick had a good build, he was muscular for sure, but he obviously doesn't know how to fight. Well at least not the way a conduit should fight for hand to hand.

"Nick, may I have a word?" "Sure!" Nick followed Lucius and asked.

"What do you need?" "It's about your hand to hand combat, I've noticed you haven't been…. Using the techniques I taught you, you've been using your powers a bit too much." "Is that a problem?" Lucius sighed in a talked in an annoyed and frustrated voice.

"Yes It is, Nick look a conduit relying too much on his or hers power is a bad idea. Remember, you have a tank you need to refuel and such. And when that tank runs out you'll be a sitting duck, right now it seems you are not as good as hand to hand combat fighter." "Wow that stings, I am trying ya know." "I know Nick, well I'll give ya a few more lessons. We're going to start the mission at five pm sharp, and it's only eight thirty. So for now just take in all of the techniques and keep going till you're able to do it." Lucius walked away and Nick got back to practice. Five hours passed and everyone was exhausted, only one more bit of training and that was in the shooting range. Everyone got to the shooting range and took turns in shooting, Nick got up and he put on the ear protection and Bogo turned off the lights. Since Nick was a fox, he could see in the dark clear as day. He grabbed the glock and looked down the sight of the gun, he breathed in and fired three arounds with moving targets. Ciel and Lucius sped up the movement of the targets, Nick aimed down the site again and closed his left eye. He held his breath and shot another three rounds, Lucius stopped the targets moving and saw three head shots and three shots in the torso. Nick put the gun down and walked away, and the lights turned back on.

"Okay next up, Hopps, Wolford and…..Francine, sorry can't pronounce that last name." "Come on its easy!" "Not to me, just get up there." "Fine!" The three of them walked to the stand grabbed the gun and waited for the buzzer. It buzzed and they started shooting the non-moving targets, Jack saw Hopps having trouble, he walked up to her and said.

"Having trouble there Officer Hopps?" "Yes, I'm not really good at shooting. I've never used a gun before." "Really... I see the problem the way you hold the gun is wrong, you need to have your left hand under the handle of the gun. And don't lock your elbows, you need to relax them a bit. When you aim down the site you need to hold your breath for a bit to…. Stop… The swaying…." Jack realised he was closer and hand his arms around her, he back away and said with a stutter.

"T-This should en-ensure a c-clean shot." Judy's eyes widen and has he backed away, Nick sat with a smile on his face. But on the inside he was furious, he sat and gave off a dark aura on everyone. Soon his eyes turned red and Lucius walked up to jack and said.

"Mr Savage, I'm sorry but you are not allowed to be flirting with female officers here." "I-I wasn't flirting!" Jack stared at him with a blush on his face, and Lucius smile and said.

"Sure you weren't, listen we know that a lot of agents like you, are nothing but a bunch of womanizers." "Wha- Okay Mr Himiarashi, do you have a problem with me!" "No, I'm just saying that a secret agent such as yourself, are meant to be professional." "Fine, I'll leave her alone for the rest of the day!" Jack walked away with sour look on his face, Judy punched Lucius in the arm in annoyance and went back to shooting. After everyone did the last minutes of training, they were told they could have an hour of rest before they go on the mission. While everyone went to the hit the showers, Nick stayed behind and learned a bit more form Lucius. Lucius noticed his improvement, Nick got better and Lucius said that improvement was enough.

"Alright, we're done! So you can do whatever you want now." "Hey Lucius, can I ask you something?" "Sure, what do ya need?" "What's your opinion on Interspecies relationships?" "I think it's alright, wait, why are you asking me this? I know you like Judy so there's no reason to-" "No, it's that I was thinking about the time you, called me dad." "Oh!" "Yeah, I was going to say that did your mother wish I was your father?" Lucius looked at him, then he closed his eyes and said.

"Well... yes and no, see mother did love my father but I guess her heart was always with you. She kept talk about how she wanted to find you, so you can see me. Actually, she told me a story that you came back one time when you were sixteen. And she said you two got down to some funny business!" Nick's face turned a bright red and he said.

"What! You're lying! She didn't." "Ya know she got preggers before she met my father, which could makes you my biological father!" Nick looked at him in shock while Lucius looked at him with gleeful smile, then Lucius broke the silence with laugh and said.

"I'm joking… Maybe." "Damnit Lucius, that doesn't help!" "Clam down, I'm just joking! But still I was quite surprised when she told me you too had sex, like were you both drunk or did start reminiscing about the past." "Yeah we did, I arrived out of the blue on Valentine's Day. And we just spent the whole day together, it was very relaxing, just being with her… You know what I'll tell ya this another time." "No you can tell me now!" "Not in the mood." "No I need to know, I want to hear all of the juicy stuff!" "Bye!" Nick walked to the showers with smirk on his face, once he got to the showers he had a nice hot one for three minutes. Once he was done he got dressed and went to the break room and heated up his coffee, he took the coffee and walked around trying to find Judy. He found her talking to Annie and he walked over to see her, only to find Jack walking up to them, so he got behind a wall and listen in on them.

"Excuse me Ms Keenan, can you leave me and Ms Hopps alone? I need to talk to her you see." Annie shot him a glare and walked while warning him not to try anything strange.

"Now that we're alone, I need to ask you something." "What would that be?" "Do you feel safe with these bio-terrorists?" "Of course I do! Look I'm sorry for Lucius's behaviour towards you, but I trust them. They are good people, even if I haven't known them for long." "Well what about that fox?" "Nick? He's good! I know it, he wouldn't just abandoned us!" "Are you sure?" "….Of course, Mr Savage, I can tell you're one of those mammals that don't like foxes and you deal with 'Conduits' on some missions. But you know what? I don't care, Nick is someone I care about deeply, and I won't let the fact of him being a Conduit get in the away of our relationship!" "Relationship?" Judy froze and Jack looked at her with a confused and suspicious face, while Judy tried to find a way to recover.

"I thought Lucius told you not to interact with Judy." Jack turned around to find Ciel looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I just wanted to make sure she's alright." "From what? Oh wait I already heard everything, listen Jack, not every Conduit you meet wants to kill you on the spot. I get it if you feel uncomfortable, but we hired you to work with us. You better do your job or you won't get paid." "! I'm sorry, you're right. I'll act a little more mature, Judy I'm sorry for what I said. I hope I can make it up to you." Jack pulled out a card and gave it to Judy, she looked at it and saw that his phone number was on the back.

"Call me if you can think of anything, again I'm sorry." Jack finished off his sentence with a salute and walked off, Ciel then turned to Judy and ask.

"Was he giving you trouble?" "No….*sigh* Man I feel so bad." "Because you are still afraid of Nick." "…You heard that?" "I got good hearing, I heard ya both halfway through hall from around the corner." Judy looked at him in surprise, then Nick came out of the corner he was hiding and said a big grin.

"So what type of relationship were you talking about?" "J-Jesus Nick! H-how lo-long were you th-there for?" "When the whole convo began, but you still haven't answered my question~." Judy smacked her cheeks and said.

"Not now Nick, come on we have to get ready!" "Aww~." Nick got dragged by Judy, and they sat down for a few minutes, and just talking, until Bogo on the intercom said.

"Alright everyone! I hope every single one of you is ready for today, now let's make sure everyone makes it back alive and uninjured!" Everyone got into their cars and drove all the way to the Tropical Island distract, after everyone arrived Ciel did a quick rundown of the plan again. Once he was done everyone was dismissed and Nick and his squad unit was sent in.

"Okay I'll hang around near the entrance, Wolford you keep drifting around to cover the main floor. Francine you'll be posted near the staffroom and keep and try to see if you can gather any extra info from the staff members, And Annie…. You do you!" "What the hell does that mean?" "Okay let's move out." Judy ended it off with a fist pump from Nick, he walked around for a while and saw a man in a black trench coat. The man looked miserable, dark rings under his eyes, his short blonde hair was a shaggy mess. Although he didn't look wasted at all, in fact he looked pretty sober or just tipsy at best. He walked over and sat across from him, the man looked up and Nick could see his blue eyes, it was like they were piercing through his body. His face went to a displeased look and he said with a rough voice.

"Whatever there fuck you're trying to sell me fox, I'm not buying." "Woah calm down there buddy, just can't help but noticing you look down." "*Chuckles* Yeah whatever, hey?" "Yeah." "What's your name?" "Nick Wilde." "Man what the hell is with you animals and your pun names. Man that last name was worst as Jack Savage's." "You know him!" "Yep and he is the worst let me tell you that!" "Oh know believe me I know, I swear, just one look at the cunt and I wanted to kick his teeth in." "I know right! Man he always has this little smug look on his face, and I always just wanted to beat him half to death." Nick looked at the man with a smile, and the man drank the rest of his drink and yelled out.

"Hey waiter! A around for me and this fellow!" (Well let's hope that's the D.U.P agent... to think, a generation of D.U.P agents. Just protecting this whole spot from people who want to get in the outpost… Must be some important info there, and not to mention this machine that can transfer powers.) Judy leaned against the wall, and kept an eye on Nick while occasionally looked back at the entrance of the Casino.

"*yawns* Man the sunset is beautiful, twilight is truly my favourite time of the day." "Until it was made into to a movie." "Don't remind me Ciel!" Ciel grew a smile on his face and chuckled, Lucius and Ciel were both on a roof, armed with sniper rifles and watching the outside of the Casino.

"Are you sure miss Judy will be alright?" "I'm sure she's fine Mr Savage, she is with people she knows, that ensures better teamwork. And she he has a conduit on her side, she'll be fine." "I just don't trust him." "It's twenty sixteen, get over the, foxes are nothing more than just mammals that swindle you out of your money. And will stab you in the back whenever they want." Ciel said with yawn, Jack just stared at the entrance of the Casino. Aylene who was looking through the binoculars, said while pointing.

"Big brother, there's a Café down there. Can I go down and get Latte`." "No." "Oh~ you're unfair big brother." Aylene slumped down in her chair and kept looking for any sign of suspicious activity, while Ciel scanned the higher floors of the casino. Bogo radioed in.

"Officer Himiarashi, It seem Officer Wilde found one of the refined D.U.P Family." "Is anything going on?" Lucius asked while looking around the ground.

"No nothing, it seems that they're just talking. But it looks like Nick is trying to lower his defences." "That's good, and remember if it looks like there is anything suspicious going on, contact me immediately." "Will do." Lucius put away the radio, and went back to scouting. Two hours passed and Nick was able to get to know the man while discussing random topics.

"Hey I haven't asked for your name yet." "Oh, the name is Eros, Eros Oira." "Well Eros it's been fun talking to you but right now, may I ask you something." "What is it?" Eros said with puzzled look, Nick leaned in close and said.

"Do you know anything about the Dup outpost that's under this place?" "Wha-What? How the hell do you know?!" "Calm down, listen. The ZPD establish a new D.U.P force, and our leader found out though some old documents from another outpost. Look we're here to get in and get some info, and to destroy this machine." Eros stared down Nick, and Nick could feel his blue eyes pierce his body. Nick finally spoke and spoke with confidence.

"Look buddy, this old group called the first son are back and they made a Ray sphere. They didn't complete it yet by what the general of the D.U.P told us. But we're just here to keep any old info out of their hands. Please we just need access to the outpost." Eros sighed heavily and looked away, but he didn't know what to do. His family had been protecting this place for many generations, and the ZPD did come to the right place, they are keeping important info here and apparently have part of the documents on how to make one of the legendary ray sphere. And they swore to protect this casino, his family owned the whole casino, and it was his home. He looked at him and said.

"Okay, but you have to do something for me." "What?" "Can you give me and my nineteen siblings a job in the Dup unit?" "Nine-NINETEEN! Wha- how, how can your mother have that many!?" "Oh, first time she got pregnant was when she was sixteen and she had quadruplets-" "I get it, but I'm sorry. We just can't at the moment, but I hope you and your family will help us take down the first sons." Eros nodded happily and ran off to find his parents, Nick gave Judy the all clear signal and Judy radioed in to Lucius.

"Lucius, Nick was able to convince the man into giving us access. We'll wait on your command!" "Copy that, over and out." "Two hours sitting in the freezing winter cold, without heat, a cuppa tea, or a blanket. *groans* This better be worth the wait." Ciel said with a slight stutter in his voice, Lucius got up and was going to jump down to the sidewalk. Only to be stopped by his sister who said with a sleepy voice.

"Big brother I see seven people, they're huddled together and one has an AK-47." "What?!" Lucius quickly took the Binoculars from her and looked though them to see them. He recognized one of them, it was the hooded figure from the desert dup base. Lucius signalled Ciel and Ciel radioed to everyone in the ZPD.

"Everyone the first sons are here, and they're entering the Casino, I repeat they're entering the Casino!" Nick got up quickly and ran towards Judy, they both hid behind a wall and peaked around the corner. They find a group of people walk in, and one of them pulls out AK-47 and starts shooting civilians. He stopped shooting after he killed a few and yelled out….

..To be continued..


	7. Chapter 6 (part 2)

The Machine

Part 2

He stopped shooting after he killed a few and yelled out.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP, EVERYONE BETTER GET THE FUCK DOWN OR YOU'LL GET A BODY FULL OF LEAD! *chuckles* Okay we want everyone to empty out their wallets and or purses, and you, we want the owner of this place. If you value your life you'll go and get her." The employee ran up the stairs while the seven men walked around and started tying people up. Lucius and Ciel jumped down and met up with the officers that we're hanging around outside of the place. Lucius gave the signal to go in, once they were in they found the civilians on the ground and tied up. Nick saw them and signalled them over, Lucius and Ciel quietly made their way and Lucius asked.

"Where are they?" "They went upstairs, haven't heard anything for a while." "Is one down here?" "Yes, but he walked off somewhere." Judy pulled out her gun and said.

"Lucius you and your dup go and handle them, we'll try our best to get the civilians out. And then we'll meet up." "Sounds like a plan, don't die on me k." "I won't." Lucius took his Dup unit and searched around for the Conduit. Nick's ears picked up a sound and everyone followed Nick to the area, once they arrived Ciel peeked in and saw the hooded figure with water arms and holding an old timer.

"Alright old man! You're going to tell me what the code is, or I'll cut out your eyes." "Like I'd tell anything to you. *Spits on his face* you're a disgrace to conduits everywhere!" "It's your funeral!" The teen pulled him in with his water power and slit his throat with a knife, Ciel puts his hands together and makes a piece of paper with Chinese or Korean written in the centre and around it.

"The hell is that?" "Oh! Lucius said I found out a way to make a bomb from paper didn't he?" "He said you found a way to make a bomb with your video power." "Sorry my mistake." Lucius rubbed the back of his head with a big stupid grin, and then Ciel said while sticking the paper on the wall.

"Well it works the same, just better to use and easy to make!" Once Ciel was done, he peeked in the room again saw that the hooded teen was looking around for something. Ciel gave the order to back up and the unit did as they were told, Ciel put his hands together and Nick noticed he was doing a hand seal. Nick Immediately thought. (A Naruto reference, are you serious… I can't say anything, I made ability based on Colonel Mustang's alchemy.) Nick looked up to see the paper start to spark, the four corners lit up, made its way to the centre, the flame got to it, and it blew up. The hooded teen got behind cover after the paper bomb exploded, then the unit moved in and got into formation.

"Alright! We have you surrounded, just come with us quietly and no one has to get hurt!" The hooded figure jumped from his cover and shot high-speed water at Nick, the water going at super speed, grazed and cut Nick's cheek. The teen then surrounds his arms with water, and starts whipping them around the whole room. Emily raised her hands and her blood comes out of her fingertips and surrounds her fingers, making claws. She then hardens her blood, runs up to the teen, and slashes his chest. He was about to elbow her but was stopped by Annie, who kicked him in the face and up through the roof. She went after him and she grabbed his legs and threw him down to where Judy and the others were. He got up slowly and angrily said.

"You are gonna regret you did that!" "Whatever sweetheart." Annie kept her battle stance, and winked at him. The teen looked around to find the ZPD and the D.U.P surrounding him, so he gathered the surrounding water and made water arms. One of the D.U.P conduits ran up to him and tried to apprehend him, only to fail by being whipped by barbed wires.

"Wow that was embarrassing, Shinko, you losing your touch?" "Just shut up and help me!" The masked figure shot barbed wires at Judy and pulled her, while she was struggling to break free, Shinko grabbed Link off guard and starts to wrap his water arms around his head. Everyone looked at them both, Nick raised his hand and his two fingers in the position to click.

"You're not going to do anything if you want this bunny to live. Now what are you going to do." Nick clicked his fingers and shot a spark it moved behind his head and the spark exploded. Judy and the man fell down, Lucius caught Judy and Jack shot Shinko in the shoulder. Shinko let go of Link and held his right arm, while three dup conduits pin down the masked man and Annie held Shinko from behind.

"Where are the others?" "Like I would tell you!" "You will, trust me. Ciel! Do the thing." "Yeah, yeah, I got ya." Ciel put his hands together, closed his eyes and talked before he opened his eyes.

"Roam your nightmares for seventy-two hours." Shinko looked at him in confusion, he then blinks and saw he was somewhere else. The first thing that came to his mind was.

"Oh my fucking god, a Naruto reference. That's pathetic! Come on you can hit me better than- wait a sec… Shit! That's right! Crap, he trapped me here until three days are up… Maybe it won't be so bad." Shinko looked up to see what his mind could only process as a demon, soon he saw hundreds of demons running towards him and the only think he could say was.

"Oh my god." A demon punctured his stomach and screams in agony, soon all the demons started taking turns stabbing him. He blacked out and he woke up in the real world, and he fell down to the ground looking pale and sweaty.

"What the hell did you do Officer Venator?" Bogo asked with a stern and angry voice, Ciel puts his hand on Shinkos head and explained.

"See, my virtual power allows me to create holograms and such. But one day I found a blast shard and experimented with my holograms, and I soon found out I was able to trick a person's mind and put them in illusion. And alter the perspective of time. Like now, Shinko here just went through three days of torture in the other world he was in. but in reality it was only for a short moment." "You freaking psychopath!" "Whatevs." Ciel got him to his knees and took off his hood. Everyone except Lucius, Ciel, Annie, Nick, Judy and Emily. They saw his big purple fluffy ears, and slit beige pupils. His short thick hair ruffled up in anger, Bogo then asked in a disgusted voice.

"What the hell, is that?" "A half breed conduit, hey what's your breed?" "I'm a Norwegian forest cat." "Oh so you come from waterfront village?" "I don't need to answer that." Judy looked at Lucius and asked.

"Waterfront village?" "Oh well see there are animals that well…. Take a dog for example. Some animals that have had their domestic side bred out, evolved to Zootopia standards. And well let's just say the first one that presented himself to the public… It didn't end well." "So like dogs and cats are evolved like us animals in Zootopia." "Yeah pretty much, and the soon more showed up and they made a village for other animals like themselves. Not sure where the village is though." "Can we not talk about this, we have a group of Conduit terrorist in the building!" "Fine, Ciel you're coming with me, i want you three to follow me. Nick, Emily and the rest of you, tend to the Civilians. We'll find the rest we'll call you when we need you." "Right!" Lucius's team went upstairs to find the rest of the group, and Nick and he unit started to get the Civilians out of the building. Annie got Shinko up, but she got elbowed in the face, and he ran back into the Casino. Annie ran after him and they ran up the stairs and into an indoor pool, she looked around and heard splashes in the pool. She raised her hand, ready to shoot him when he came out of the water. Instead, she was greeted by a hot water shot at her face.

"THE FUCK! WHERE ARE YOU?! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL MAKE YOUR NIGHTMARES SEEM LIKE A HAPPY PLACE!" She rubbed her eyes and when she opened them, and then was whipped by half-breed with his water arms. She dogged the next attack and severed the connection to his water arm, and she shot a metal rod out of her hand, it hit Shinko and she grabbed the rod and wacked him in the face. Shinko staggered back and Annie shot eighteen kunai at him, and seven of them hit Shinko, and he dogged the rest. He hid behind a wall and said softly to himself.

"Okay. Okay…. This woman is…. Strong... And maybe, a little crazy." Shinko peeked his head out, he saw she wasn't there and started sneaking out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE!" He turned around in a panic, to see Annie with a serious pissed off face. She jumped towards him and her arm turned to metal, she then punched the ground but just missed Shinko. He got in his battle stance and so did she. They stared each other down and the only thought that came to Shinkos mind. (I am royally screwed.)

"You three to go up to the next floor, me and Ciel we'll scout this one." "Right sir!" The three of them went to the next floor, Ciel, Lucius searched around, and they found a few civilians and told them to get out of the building. They went up to the next few floors, after a while of searching they heard yelling coming from down the hall. They both snuck their way to the room and looked in the room, they find four of the Conduit group. They listened in on their conversation.

"What happened to you, you use to be proud of your family. I'm really disappointed in you Ray." "What happened is that I found a better meaning that just protecting some old shitty outpost." "But does that really give you the excuse to start killing innocent people, your family?" "I am no longer part of this family." His mother looked down to the ground in sadness, while the rest of his family gave him death glares. Ciel gave Lucius the signal to move in, Lucius quietly went in the room and Ciel followed. Lucius quickly got up and shot one of the conduit in the leg, she fell down and was tied up in some neon rope. The three turned around to find Ciel jumping out of his hiding place, and Ciel slashes with his virtual sword at one of them. And Lucius used his dash ability, ran behind the other two, and knocked the both of them out.

"Okay miss, you will tell us where the others are won't you?" "Go to hell!" Ciel smiled and puts his hand on her hand and said.

"Roam your nightmares, for seventy-two hours." The women fell unconscious and Lucius untied the old dup family, once they got to their feet an elder came up and said.

"The others are on the highest floor of the building, it seems they want the code for the outpost." "Don't worry ma'am, the ZPD have everything under control. A bunch of officer are near the entrance, please go down and be safe." "Wait, please take some of my grandchildren. I've trained them well, so they should be able to help you." "Thanks, alright let's move out!" Ciel and Lucius took the elevator to the highest floor, with seven of the old timer's grandchildren. They reached the floor and Lucius gave the signal to move out, they walked up to the door of the pent house and Ciel Knocked down the door. They all went in, battle ready and started to scan the whole place.

"Don't move!" They turned around to see the two conduits in the group, the one wearing a Kitusne mask said.

"Okay, this is how this is going to go down. Now what I want is for… You to get me in to the outpost down there. And if you don't, well let's say I bet people wouldn't want 'Her' to get hurt." He snapped his fingers and his partner quickly grabbed someone and threw her in front of him. It was the famous pop-star Gazelle, and she looked pretty beaten up right now, Lucius looked at them both and said.

"Alright, listen let's not get crazy or anything." "Shit will go down unless you cooperate with us! Now all we want is the code, so please tell us where that is." Then they were both hit with concrete, and they staggered back and looked to their left to see five concrete conduits information.

"Give it up, you're out numbered." "*Chuckles* Man you old concrete conduits are like crazed sex bunnies, aren't ya? But oh well." The Kitusne masked figure quickly grabbed Gazelle, and his partner shot a wooden spear out of his hand, and it punctured one of the concrete siblings. Soon the wood expanded and killed him, splattered blood on his siblings. One with piercing blue eyes, and slicked back blonde hair, ran up to him and punched him in the jaw. The Kitusne masked man fired seven rounds of magma at everyone, some of them dodged but Lucius got hit in the right shoulder. He grunted in pain and went in back of the group to heal, while Ciel and the blue eyed man were in battle ready stances and Ciel said.

"Well, that was a hell of a right hook. What's your name?" "Name's Eros." "Well Eros, let's Kick some ass!" Back with Annie and Shinko, they were fighting fiercely. Annie got whipped in the face with his water arms and as she was sent, she shot two metal rods and Shinko dodged them and hits her with high speed water thrown at her. She smashed into a support beam and rubble fell her, Shinko collapsed on his knees due to fatigue and Shinko sighed in relief. But his moment of peace was shattered as Annie broke out the rubble.

"*Cough, Cough* That's it!" Annie manipulated some metal and made some makeshift armour. She ran at him with her arm completely turned to metal and she swiftly punched him in the gut, and she elbowed him in the head. Shinko got up slowly and heard a massive ringing in his ear, he shook his head and his ears picked up on something and ran towards the source of the noise.

"Come back here! Don't you run away from me coward!" Annie ran after him, but he proved he was a little fast. She followed him outside, to an open field with a little body of water covering the area. She looked around and tried to find him, she turned around to find water rising up. She stepped back and soon saw that Shinko's face appeared out of the water and he said.

"Like my little ability? Turning into water is a big help sometimes." "Well already figured out your weakness." "My weakness?" "Yeah, let me guess, you can't do this ability unless there is a body of water near you. And not to mention you can control water but only when there is some around." "!.. Every clever. But no matter, besides you can't even hit me the way I am now." "Well maybe I can't, but what if I was to take the water away." "…What do you mean?" *Snap* Shinko turned around to see Nick with a toothy grin on his face, and he heard an explosion behind him. Soon Nick started clicking his fingers furiously and Shinko realised what he was doing, he gathered up some water before Nick completely got rid of the water. Shinko made more water arms and he charged at Nick, and faked him out and grabbed his leg with his water arms and smashed Nick into the ground. Annie came up behind him but she got punched by a water fist, she got back up and she used her amour to make some Kunai's. (Damn it! I'm using up so much energy just to bend this metal… I'll have to finish this in one blow.) Annie threw her ten Kunai's at Shinko, he saw this and he deflected them all. Only to find they came back at him, and Annie used the last of what was in her tank to manipulate the metal to be around his neck. She gripped tighter and Shinko gasping for air, he fell unconscious and Annie let go of her grip. Nick picked up Shinko and said.

"You feel alright?" "Tank is just a little low." "How do you refuel your energy?" "Oh by taking the Iron element out of the metal, then all I'm leaving is a rusty piece of shit." "Oh! Do you want me to go and get you something metallic?" "Its fine I'll sleep it off. Our energy refuels when we sleep." "I didn't know that." "I guess Miss Debra forgot a lot of things eh?" With Ciel and his group, they were fighting with all their might to get Gazelle back, an extra person with piercing on his face showed up and started shooting them with a pistol. Lucius's neon shot ricocheted off the window, and it hits the conduits cover and Ciel and Lucius ran up and grabbed Gazelle and ran out of the room. Eros and his siblings covered them and as soon as they were clear, they got in the elevator. Which was a tight fit, but they were able to get in and rode it all the way down to the lobby. They got out of the building and went to the medical team, they got treatment for her and Ciel went up and said.

"Excuse me, Miss Gazelle, May I have a moment of your time." "Officer Venator, I'm sorry, but I can't let you question her. She's been throu-" "its fine Chief. What do you want to know?" "I just need to know why they had you, ma'am." "Well I don't know the specifics, but they said something about me being their first Ginny pig." "Hm. Must be for the machine they tried to get, Hey Eros, I want you and your sisters to go and capture those two terrorists, and can you please give us the code. I'll send some ZPD conduits down there." "Alright officer!" Eros wrote down the code and gave it to the team that Ciel sent out, and went back into the Casino.

"Alright Miss Gazelle, what was the other one's powers." "Other one?" "Yes the man with piercings in his face." "He… I don't know, when he came into the room I suddenly felt a lot heavier than usual." "Heavier?" "yeah what do you mean heavier?" They looked to see Lucius and Emily, Gazelle found it cute that the white haired young man carried the otter in his arms.

"Well when he came into the room he had his eyes directly focused on me. And when he raised his hand and I was thrown to the back of the room. Could he have the power of gravity?" "Gravity! What are you sure that's what happened?" "Positive officer Himiarashi. Is that not normal?" Nick while talking to Judy and making sure she was all right, a shiver went down his spine and looked around to find the source of that. Judy looked confused as what Nick was trying to find, something caught her eye and she looked up in the sky to see someone falling from the sky.

"Nick." "Hm?" "Look." Judy pointed upwards, Nick looked up, and his eyes widen as he saw someone, Aylene tugged on hers brother's jacket and said.

"Big brother, up there." Lucius and Ciel both looked up to see someone slowly descending, the man finally hit the ground, and then everyone saw him as he came down. The man rose up and raised both of his arms, and then extreme gusts of wind started blowing everything away. Nick protected Judy, while the new D.U.P Conduits stood their ground. Then they heard an explosion coming from the casino, and suddenly the gravity got heavy. Everyone dropped to the ground, and Lucius looked up to see the man walking towards Gazelle. He grabbed her and knocked her out, somebody walked out of the entrance of the Casino and said.

"Tendo, I have the Machine. Let's go." "Let me break the others out." Tendo walked over to the van, he busted open the doors and broke the cuffs holding his friends.

"You five okay?" "We're fine Tendo, but fuck man. I'll admit, those Conduits are pretty strong, too bad we can't recruit them." "We don't need them, now let's go, we got what we need." Nick struggled to get up, he finally, and somehow resisted Tendo's power and shot a fire blast at him. Tendo didn't see it coming and got hit in the face, the gravity went back to normal, so Lucius, Ciel and Annie did a combo attack on two of them. Lucius started by throwing stasis bubbles at them, and while they were hovering in the air. Ciel did a swift and fast attack by taking his virtual sword, and doing multiple slashes on them, after he did the last slash he quickly said to Annie.

"You're up!" "I got it!" Annie shot seven metal rods, she moved them back down at high speed, and it impaled the two terrorists. The one wearing the Oni mask threw something tiny at them, Annie couldn't make out what it was. But as soon as it got close the Oni man clicked his fingers, and the tiny object grew in size and Annie said to herself.

"Is that a car?" The car crashed into Annie and the Oni man used his power to push Ciel back, and Lucius grabbed one of the metal rods and intended to hit him in then head. Only to be stopped right in his tracks and lifted up in the air by Tendo.

"What.. The fuck are you?" "No one special, just a Conduit." "Fuck you! You're not a conduit!" "Believe what you want, but I am one. Ya know it's too bad we can't recruit you, but it doesn't matter to be honest." Tendo looked to his left to see an angry red fox, Tendo did not have time to react and was punched in the face. Lucius dropped to the ground and quickly got back up, he ran at the Oni masked man and tried to hit him. However, he was excessively fast, like godly fast. Nick pinned Tendo to the ground and saw Lucius tried to do a sucker punch. Lucius failed and the man jumped up and…. Stopped in mid-air, everyone looked at him with a shocked and confused look. The man started walking on air, raised his hand, and tensed his hand up. Lucius was perplexed by this, but decide not to think about and ran to him. He went face first into nothing, and staggered back. His back hit something and he saw there as nothing, soon her put out his hand and he couldn't stretch out his further than meters away from his face.

"Like my power? Every unique isn't it." "What the…. What the hell are you?" Lucius asked in a stern cold voice, while the Oni masked man laughed and said once he was done he said.

"What Tendo said we are. Conduits! Anyway no point in lingering on here, we have what we need. Tendo take us out of here!" Tendo and the other terrorists started levitating in the air, and then they started flying away. Everyone opened fire on them all, Nick saw Shinko flying alongside them a thought. (I am not, not! Going to let them win! So I'll just take their teammate) Nick jumped and fire started bursting out of the soles of his paws and he flew towards him. Shinko looked behind him to see Nick inches away from him, Nick grabbed Shinko and Tendo saw this and pushed them both down to the ground. They flew away, along with the Machine they needed to destroy. Lucius punched the ground in anger, he couldn't believe this, he lost the machine. He ran over to Nick quickly, grabbed Shinko, and tied up his hands.

"The hell was that! Lucius! What the hell, what type of conduits are they!?" "I'm not sure Ciel, just… Just give me a minute." "Officer Himiarashi! Gazelle!" "Just shut up! We lost her…. Actually we have him." Lucius got Shinko up and said.

"Alright Mr Shinko, come with us and tell us what you know." Everyone packed up and went down to the ZPD station, while everyone was healing up during attack. When they were done healing, Lucius held a meeting talking about the events that transpired.

"Alright, is everyone here?" "Yeah, everyone is accounted for." "Okay that's good. Well, the mission obviously fucking failed and now we have a bit more insight on what the conduits are like….*sigh* God." "It's crazy, those two. What type of power is that?" "That's not normal?" Lucius then answered Judy's question.

"No it's not, see with every power there has to be some time of flaw in it." Nick and Judy gave off a confused look and Ciel explained.

"See with every power that a conduit has, there must be a type of balance. See a power must have cons as well instead of being op, this can verify too many things." "Like my power, its speciality is for sniping, and doesn't do too well to dish out strength. I'm able to hit fast just not hit too hard. But that's one thing with them. The one that could control gravity is… Weird, like there was no type of flaw in his powers. And that other person, it seemed like he was able to do something with the air or something. No, it seemed like he was to shrink stuff. *Groans* This doesn't make any sense!" "I know this is really strange. Wait Lucius you don't think-" "Yes I do.. This is gonna cause problems." Nick looked at Lucius as he had a real serious face on, and his eye turned yellow.

"What is it?" "Sometimes… scientists do something was completely taboo amongst the conduit community." "And that is." "They brought a non-Conduit back to life." "What do you mean they brought a normal person back to life?" Judy looked at nick with a concerned look and Annie said.

"See at the time during the Great Hunt, Humans and Animals signed a temporary truce, to kill some conduits that had 'apparently' been attacking random casualties. So after a while when they were losing to the Conduits, they were able to kill a Conduit and take out the Conduit gene. But there were rumours, soon one scientist had theory and put it in to motion, and that was, were they able to bring back a non-Conduit to life and give him powers." "And it actually worked!" Clawhauser said with a surprised voice, Lucius then said.

"Well according to the rumours, it didn't first… The first test subject was a dead soldier on the battlefield, and they thought they could bring him back by implanting the conduit gene. However, it backfired, for some reason the body exploded. Since this rumour is so old, there are two alternatives to why that happened. One, they kept trying on multiple dead soldier and none of them came back to life. So after a while they ditched the idea. But one scientist saw the first test subjects rose up and it destroyed the whole facility. The other is that the gene did bring back the body, but only for a short time and the soldier died along with gene."

One ZPD officer asked.

"Why did he died again?" "They believed that the gene knew this person was dead, and the gene wouldn't bring back all of the body systems up, some theorised it killed the new host itself." Judy looked at Lucius with a scared face, raised her hand, and said.

"Well if this theory is true…. How did Tendo come back?" Silence fell upon on the room, Lucius looked at Ciel, Ciel knew what he was thinking, and he explained.

"With this version of the rumour, it states that they got another Conduit gene and were able to make a genetic engineered version of the gene. They put it in the next one, and it worked. When they took him to test his abilities, they were expecting the same power from the one Conduit they killed. Expect he had the power of Photomancy (Light), even the scientists knew that each power for a Conduit was balanced. But he over powered, no flaws in his abilities at all. He was able to make mini suns, beams, lasers and was able to magnify light to the point of setting things on fire."

Eros raised his hand and asked.

"So if that was a success, did they ever send these 'Conduits' out to kill the actually ones." Lucius yawned and said.

"Yes, but that's all we know really. I'll go down to the library to see if I can find anything, and to see if this rumour is true or not." "Library? But Zootopia's library doesn't have anything on Conduits, it just every animal saying that they're a real dangerous race." Judy said while looking at Nick, Annie sat and said while playing a game on her phone.

"See there is a Conduit library in every part of the world. We can go to the one in Australia, cause if we go to any other in the world. It will take time to get a card to get in, so by tomorrow we'll go and find any info on this." "So for now, I want a team of four when officers are going out on patrols. In addition, I want everyone here to be on your guard, and to build a trust with everyone here in the building. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded and Lucius dismissed the meeting, while he, Nick, Judy, Bogo, Annie and Ciel went to the interrogation room where Shinko was being held, and Eros came along since Bogo though it would be good to have him on the ZPD.

"Okay Mr Sizaan, we just want to ask you a few questions." "Go fuck yourself." "Could if I would." "…What do you want to know?" Lucius gave a toothy grin, and he said.

"Okay so what's going on with your organization, what are they after?" "To achieve a level than just a mere conduit." "What the hell does that mean?" "You seem smart figure it out." Lucius sighed and sat there questioning him, while the rest were watching from behind the one-way glass.

"A higher level than a conduit, now that's just bizarre." "Maybe he means god?" "I doubt someone could become a god." Nick just shrugged, while Judy listened in on what they were talking about.

"So you were born and raised in in Waterfront Village?" "That's correct." "So what made you want to join the First Sons in the first place?" "I'm not answering that." "...Listen Shinko, I'm here to be your friend you know? We conduits have to stick together." "Then why don't you join the First Sons." "*Sigh*" He sat there for hours, talking to him, he was a bit aggressive when it came to talking about the first sons. However, he seemed sensitive. Whenever he talked about his family, he just avoided the question all together.

"Okay guys he is clearly not going to cooperate." "Well what do then?" Judy asked as she looked over the footage from the interrogation.

"We could lock him up in solitary. And we just drag him out from time to time and see if he'll talk." Lucius looked at Nick and said.

"Maybe, or we could offer him a job at the D.U.P." "Think he'd accept? He seems pretty dedicated to first sons right now." "To be honest, I don't like him. However, I believe he'll be useful to the team, and I'm not going to lie. I am running out of ideas." Ciel stretched his arms and said.

"I think it's a good idea. If we befriend him and get him on our side, he'll tell us anything we need to know." This is why you're my best friend! Anyway, yes this will be the best way. A wise man once said, the best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend." Lucius finished it off with a smile, only for Bogo to say.

"We need the information faster, I'm sorry Officer Himiarashi. But I think we should do something that I think you and Hoppe aren't going to agree." "Torture?" "Yes." "I'm not going to allow that!" Lucius said it with a serious face, and Bogo stood his ground.

"Listen I'm just saying that this would be a little faster than, just simply befriending him!" "Torturing him isn't going to get anywhere, look I would agree with you. However, I just can't, If he is dedicated to this group. He would not say anything, and if he's not, his sanity would drop to the point where we would just hear him ramble about crap!" "Look! I am chief here and I get to call the shots!" Everyone just sat back and watched as they saw Lucius and the Chief arguing.

"Look! All I'm saying is give us chance! He seems like he's hiding something, and I'd at least wanna try to get him on our side." "THAT"S ENOUGH!" Chief Bogo banged on the wall, and he started screaming at Lucius.

"IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING, AND I WOULD LIKE TO GET SOME SLEEP. INSTEAD OF BITCHING ABOUT THIS! TOMORROW I WILL TAKE HIM TO INTERRAGTION AND I WILL DO WHAT IS NECESSARY TO PROTECT THIS CITY!" Lucius started at him with his pissed off look. Nick swore he was looking at Angel, Lucius then said.  
"Fine how about this. Since everyone is gone, we will let the five of them decide! So what do you guys think?" They looked at each other, and Ciel got them to do a group huddle and said.

"Well I know what I'm gonna go for, but what about you three?" "I think we should torturer him, I don't really wanna wait around and wait for him to open up. We need info now." "I'm with Bogo on this one, not only do we need the information he needs to know his place." "The Hell Eros, I'm with Lucius on this one. We don't know his personality well enough, and for all we know he could be putting on an act." "Well its tie at the moment. Nick what's your choice?" Nick stood there for a minute and said.

"Give me a sec." "Nick.." "Carrots, just….Give me a sec." The people who had made up their mind chose to standby with the person they had agreed with. They looked at Nick, and Nick was thinking hard about this. Again, one gives him the information faster. But Judy could have a point, he could just be acting and on the inside he could just be this scared teen. Moreover, some people do not take torture well, even if it is just for info. On the other hand, befriending him would be good for the D.U.P. In addition, a water conduit would be great for the team. Not to mention Shinko is still a kid, all he needed was nudge on the right path.

"Nick, please come on. It would be the right thing." "Wilde, I will accept any choice you choose. But we need info fast." Nick closed his eyes and thought. (Come on Nick trust your gut feeling! What would be the best choice?) Nick opened his eyes and starting walking to...

 **Seems like Nick as yet again, another choice.  
The poll will be on my bio page and if you  
** **still can't find it, leave a review with your answer.  
Also I found out that I set the voting to only people  
with an account. So now you can vote. I hope you guys  
enjoyed this chapter, and i can't wait to see what will  
happen to Shinko. Have a lovely day people! **


	8. Chapter 7

The outback

Nick walked to Lucius and stood by his side, Bogo sighed in frustration and defeat. Nick stood proudly by Lucius, and Lucius said.

"Well Bogo, I won. Shinko will not be tortured." "*sigh* Fine, but he will be held in a cell." "But of course." Lucius finished it off with a toothy grin, and Judy giggled when she saw that. She couldn't help but see Nick in him, Bogo went to the other room and puts Shinko in a cell. Everyone went home and Lucius decide to stop by a fast food joint to get something to eat. He got the food and drove everyone home, as they walked through the door they hear someone singing.

"Wow… That's beautiful." Judy said this with calm voice, and Lucius smiled walked in the living room to find Emily on the couch singing.

"You're still as good as the day we met." "Oh! Lucius I didn't know you were home." "What are you embarrassed about, I use to hear you sing all the time when we were kids." "True." She giggled and Lucius smiled, then the rest walked in and Emily blushed and said.

"You guys are here too! I mean- uh…" "It's fine girl no need to be embarrassed around us, and besides we're living under the same roof." "Sorry… I just never talked to anyone else except him." She pointed to Lucius and he had a nervous smile, Nick sat next to her and said.

"No need to apologize, besides your opening up to us now aren't you." She nodded and she went over to the kitchen counter, and she opened the bag and started eating the food. Grabbed a plate and ate the Chinese they got, after everyone was done they started getting ready for bed.

"*Whistles* Hmm? Hey Em, what're you…..doing..?" Nick saw her quickly shut the door, he opened it a little to see Lucius stripping down, ready to have a shower. Nick closed the door quietly and gave Emily a cheeky grin.

"Oh my god, that's adorable! "What!?" "You like him! Not to mention you're a peeping tom." Emily covered her face and walked away embarrassed, while nick followed her out to the lounge and he said.

"Don't worry Emily, everyone here doesn't seem to mind interspecies relationships." "It's not really that Nick….It's more like, I don't want to ruin our friendship. Cause if he ends up rejecting my feelings, it's gonna be so awkward. I don't know if I could face him again." Nick looked at her as she twiddled her fingers, and she looked to find Lucius standing there with his hair wet.

"Oh! Lucius did you hear anything?" "Hear what?" "Oh nothing. Wait that was a quick shower." "Didn't want to use it all. So what was it I wasn't supposed to hear?" "Oh nothing." Lucius looked at her with a confused expression, and Nick just looked at them both and said.

"Well it's getting late, and we should be getting to bed." "True. But it sucks knowing that I won't get much sleep." "Suck it up." Lucius pouted and went over to Emily and picked her up. They both went into their room and laid down on the bed, while laying down Emily could hear his heart beat.

"Hey." "Hm?" "Why is it that we always lay in the same bed? And sleep together?" "Hmm…. I don't know, never really thought about it. If you don't like it, we can get you your own bed." "No it's fine, I've always wondered though.." Lucius moved on to his side and laid in the foetal position, with Emily still in his arms. He loosened his grip and she moved around to where she was facing his chest, and she curled up a bit.

"Goodnight Emily." "Goodnight." "Holy crap carrots you won't believe what I just found out." "What?" "Emily has a crush on Lucius." "Really! Oh my god, that is so cute." Nick chuckled and agreed with what she said, they hopped into bed and both went to sleep. Light shone through the window, and the light hits Nicks face and he woke up. Nick got out of bed and quietly walked out, he went to the kitchen and made some insta-coffee and started to make breakfast for everyone. Ciel woke up and went to the kitchen to find Nick setting up the table.

"Oh…Hey." "Sup Ciel?" "Nothing. *Sniff Sniff* Are you making breakfast?" "Yeah, I thought it would be a great way to start off the day." "We're gonna need it, Also I'm gonna tell you that Lucius is going back to Australia." "Why?" "Remember what he said yesterday, that there is a hidden conduit library. He's gonna go and do some research is all." "Ah, okay. Also can you please wake everyone up, breakfast is almost done." "Yeah sure." Ciel went and woke everyone up and when he got the Lucius's room, he saw the cuteness of Lucius and Emily curled up together. He interrupted their sleep and told them that breakfast was made, they walked out and sat down.

"Alright everyone dig in!" They all started eating their food and, and everyone while eating started having conversations. After everyone was done, they put on their police uniforms and went to parking lot.

"So Lucius, Is it just you that's gonna go to the library?" "No, Me, Ciel and Emily are going." "Why not Annie?" "I got banned." "How?" "Last time I was there I blew the roof off." Nick and Judy looked at her with wide eyes and Lucius said.

"Anyway, Judy do you think can cover us for Chief Bogo. If you do we owe one." "Sure no problem, you have a safe journey." "You too." Nick, Judy and Annie went off to the ZPD, and went to check on the half-breed. As they walked in the building Judy saw her parents at the receptionist desk, talking to Clawhauser.

"Look Mr and Mrs Hopps, Judy hasn't come in yet. If you can just wait for a little-" "NO! I refuse my daughter to be around a group of Bio-Terrorists!" "Sir Listen, I, and everyone in the ZPD can ensure that the 'Conduits' are good and would never hurt anybody." "Bullshit!" "Alright then, let me see if I can radio or call in the general of the D.U.P." Judy's father, Stu, looked behind him to find his daughter. Judy noticed her father was looking at her and he walked over, and he said while tapping his foot.

"And what do you think you're doing?" "Going to work." "Don't be smart ass missy, why are you hanging around Bio-terrorist? Let alone a 'Fox'." Judy stared at her father in annoyance, while Nick avoided eye contact.

"Judy who is this?" "It's my father." "Don't give me Sass!" "I wasn't even talking to you!" Everyone in the station saw as Judy was arguing with her father, while her mother seemed to be embarrassed and watched the arguing as well.

*beep Beep. Beep Beep. Click!* "Hello?" "Oh Finally Ciel! Been trying to call you for the past three minutes." "Sorry Clawhauser, what do you need?" "Well, see we need you to come down to the station." "Why?" "Well we know Lucius is going somewhere and you're the other general of the D.U.P right?" "Yes." "Okay Officer Hopps's parents have come down and want to talk her off her force." "Why?" "They found out there are now Conduits working at the ZPD." "Okay, on my way. *Hangs up*" "Be safe." "Got it."

Ciel opened the door and jumped out of the car, and Lucius shuts the door, and Ciel starts to fly with his four wings to the ZPD. He got there has fast as he could and walked in.

"Hello?" "Let me guess another Bio-Terrorist?" Ciel looked down to see a chubby bunny wearing a trucker hat and overalls, Ciel did his best not to show he was annoyed at what the male bunny said.

"Conduit sir, the correct term is Conduit. But apparently you want to take back your little girl, is that correct?" "Yes, I want her away from you freaks!" "….Okay sir, listen I can ensure you the new D.U.P are good Conduits, and will not kill anyone." "How do we know that?" "Cause if we really wanted to, we'd have done it by now. But I can see you had a bad experience with a Conduit before, and trust me not all conduits are bad." The bunny did a hostile grunt and Ciel started to rub his temples in annoyance.

"Look sir, if you aren't going to cooperate with me, allow me to show you the door." "I want my baby off the force!" "She is like twenty-three years old, she is in control with her own life. *Sigh* I assume you must be Mrs Hopps." "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." "Please tell me you're not here to make your daughter quit." "Yes I'm not going to do that, but my husband insisted on me coming down. But I do have to ask, are the conduits safe to be around?" "Yes Ma'am, and if anything were to make them hostile me and best friend can apprehend them easy."

Mrs Hopps sighed in relief, and Judy said to her father.

"Look dad, I haven't forgotten the time you told about what happened with me…. Seeing Nick and every other Conduit here, is proof enough that every Conduit isn't bad." "I'm not going to let you be around these Bio-Terrorists!" "Dad, you're embarrassing me." Judy covered a bit of her face, and avoided eye contact. Nick grew frustrated and stood by Judy's side and said.

"Excuse me Mr Hopps." "What?" "Look I can understand, my father died of a 'Conduit' as well. And I know that could never amount to the litter that had died. But look we really are good, the first day I found out I was a Conduit, chief Bogo gave me to options. One, stay with the ZPD and keeping working to make the world a better place. Or two, leave and become a Bio-Terrorist!" Nick smiled and Stu just looked at him, Ciel pushed up his glasses and said.

"Look, Mr Hopps. If you're going to make racist comments then go." "I want to speak to the Chief!" "Oh for fucks sake, fine! I'll take you to him." Ciel and Stu walked away, while Judy sighed and sat down on the seats.

"Well that was great!" Judy looked at Annie with confused look and she said.

"Come on Judy, don't look down! Listen you're an adult, you don't need to listen to him." "Yeah Carrots, besides Bogo will obviously say no. You're one of the best cops in the station." A smile curved its way onto her face, and one of the D.U.P Officer came up to them and said.

"Wilde Sir! General Venator and Himiarashi told us to put the half-breed in your watch." "Oh, thanks." "I'll him bring out right away, Sir!" He saluted and walked away, while Nick couldn't help but smile like a little kid. Mrs Hopps, Bonnie, walked to her daughter and apologized to her. Judy accepted it and hugged her mother, they parted and they saw Shinko walking out with cuffs on.

"Great! He's here!" "Can you get these cuffs of me?" "Will you try to run away or kill us?" "I really have no reason to, like Ciel or Lucius will just track me down anyway." Nick looked at him with a suspicious look, and unlocked his cuffs.

"You know that was stupid decision Wilde." "True, but I believe you can change." "…..Whatever." Shinko sat down next to Judy and Annie went to talk to Clawhauser.

"Officer Keenan! How are you?" "Good Clawhauser, so is there any new of those escaped First sons yet?" "Well Mr Savage found some clues to where they might be." "Is he here?" "No, he took some T.U.S.K soldiers and is going to try and track them down." "What! Why would he do that?" "Beats me." Annie shook her head and sighed, she looked at Clawhauser with dead eyes and asked.

"Did he tell you where he was going, and when did he leave to do this?" Clawhauser tensed up when he saw her eyes, they looked like they completely had no life. He quickly said.

"Oh! Not sure really, he didn't tell me." "Well thanks anyway sweetie." She walked away and back to Judy and Nick, she asked Judy.

"So aren't we supposed to go a meeting or something?" "Oh yes the bullpen! We need to go there right now and wait for Chief Bogo." "*Groans* I hate waiting!" Annie and Shinko followed Judy and Nick to bullpen, and once they got in they sat down and waited for Bogo. While with Bogo, he was wrapping up the conversation with Stu.

"Mr Hopps your daughter is one of the best officers on the force, so losing her would be a heavy lost on all of us." "But-" "No! I don't care, the Conduits here are very friendly, and all of the staff here say that they're really glad to call them co-workers." Stu sat there in the large seat, angry and puffed up. While his Wife sat there looking at Stu.

"So I'm afraid it's a no, besides she's twenty-three years old. She's not your little girl anymore, she's an adult." "Fine, but I'll let you know if any 'Conduit' hurts my baby I'll-" "Sure it won't come to that, now please, go back home." Stu and Bonnie walked out of the building and Ciel said.

"Glad we cleared that up with them." "Yeah I'm glad too. Well I'll see you at the bullpen." "Oh sorry I can't attend it, neither can Lucius or Emily. Judy will tell you everything." "Oh, um… Okay." Ciel jumped out the window and flew to the train station, while Bogo went to start the meeting. He put on his glasses and walked into the bullpen, everyone sat down and Bogo walked to this desk and said.

"Alright everyone, we have a lot to do today. Now during the recent events it seems that for the next few weeks, all of you will have to be out calming things down. Now Wolford, Delgato and Snarlof. I need you three to go down to city hall and calm down some riots there. The mayor forgot to tell the public about the new D.U.P and the citizens, are really on edge. Hopps and Wilde you two will need to go down to the Outback with the new D.U.P. We've been getting reports of a group of Conduits in the outback. We don't have any other info on them, so I'll need you go to down there immediately."

Nick and Judy saluted and walked out and got ready to go to the outback, which was place mostly Australian mammals lived. Nick and Judy waited outside for the others, and Annie and Shinko walked out with two other D.U.P agents.

"So we all ready to move out?" "Yep, so exactly how far is the Outback?" "If we take tunnel B, we should get there in…..About an hour I think." "Alright let's go!" They all hopped in the same police car and drove to the Outback, halfway they stopped at a gas station to stretch their legs. Annie went into the store and went to buy a snack and a drink for the road. She looked to the right of her and saw a familiar face.

"OH MY GOD! Rin is that you!?" "Annie! Oh my god!" Annie ran up to her, and they both hugged, and Nick couldn't help but notice on what was going on.

"So who's your friend here Annie?" "Oh, this is my cousin, Karin." "Hello!" "Hi!" Nick looked at the black haired girl, she was wearing glasses and a white dress.

"So why are you wearing this?" "Oh, my school came to Cross High-School and we're holding a dance!" "Oh lord…" "Well you wouldn't expect you understand." "Hey!" Annie playfully punched her cousin, and Karin giggled and said.

"Well I have to go, you be safe now." "You too!" She watched as Karin hopped into a bus, and Nick asked.

"So she's a Conduit?" "Yeah, see the School that runs in Australia allows Conduits to attend." "Why?" "Not sure really, from what I was told by mother. The school just randomly announced that they'll allow Conduits to attend the School, but of course it's not that simple." "How come?" "I'll tell ya on the way to the Outback." Annie bought the stuff she got and everyone got back on the road. While Nick was driving Annie explained.

"See the School is more like an academy, and students can choose to live in buildings on the property. And there are three classes that hold humans, animals and Conduits. So during class time the three races are separate, but during break times and once classes are over for the day the races are pretty much free to hang around each other."

Nick looked surprised that this type of thing could happen, and Nick was waiting for her to say more. Only to find that she said that was pretty much it, it seems the animals and humans accepted it. But it was only the young generation, and of course the parents and adults didn't accept it. Although they came around eventually. After a half-hour of driving they finally got to the Outback, they drove through a small town and parked the car.

"So this is the Outback huh?" *Sniff* Smells like home alright." "Australia?" "No just my old house in general." Judy rolled her eyes at Annie, She saw a koala and she said.

"G'day mate!" Nick's eyes widen and he looked at Judy with an 'are you serious face', the koala did notice Judy and she said.

"Oi, do you know about a Conduit group around here mate?" Annie quickly smacked Judy in the back of the head, and Nick said.

"Sorry about that." The koala spoke in a deep voice.

"Nah man its fine, and to answer your question. Yes I have, they're around near a cave outside of town. But I think they're coming back." "Thank you!" "No problem Officer." The Koala walked away and Judy yelled.

"What the hell was that for?" "Not all Australians talk like that. They don't say. Well G'day mate, I was just gonna have a few shrimps on the barby. Crikey mate!" Judy interrupted Nick before kept going.

"Sorry…" "It's fine, but remember Lucius and Ciel are Australian, and they don't talk like that… Granted they do say mate and cunt a lot." Judy giggled and Annie said.

"Well come on, let's find this group." They started walking through the streets and started asking about this group. They didn't get much but they said they come back at ten am, so they had four hours of waiting. They found a place to hide until this group came back, while waiting Judy asked nick something.

"So how did you and Angel become friends exactly?" "Right I never told you. Well see I was downtown with my father." "Okay son stay here for a sec, dad just needs to get some money." "Dad, I'm nine I can take care of myself." "Hm, well okay then. I'll be back in a bit." Nick sat there on a bench waiting for his father to come back, while waiting he saw a young dark brown haired girl running down. She stop in front of him and said.

"I need help." "What do you need?" "I'm hiding from some bodyguards and they're just so annoying, is there any place in here to hide?" "Here." Nick grabbed her hand and put her in some bushes, he then saw five men dressed in black suits running up to him. One of them said.

"Sorry to bother you kiddo, but have you seen a little girl in a hoodie." "Why no sir, I haven't." "You're not lying to me are you, she's been known to get other kids around the same age as her to help her." "Sorry sir, I really haven't seen this girl." The man sighed and apologized and they walked away looking for the girl. She came out of her hiding place and said.

"Holy crap! That actually worked!" "I assume you get caught a lot." "Yes! That was awesome!" she fist pumped Nick and he went to go sit back down and wait for his father, he noticed she was following him and he asked.

"Can I help you with something?" "Well, I just wanted to hang out with you." "Really?" "Yeah! You seem like fun." "But I'm a fox." "So, did my bodyguards give you trouble because you were a fox." Nick realised and he looked shocked and said.

"You're right!" "Right! So want to go get some ice cream?" "I guess I have time." "Cool, let's go!" "Say, what's your name by the way?" "Angel, yours?" "Nick." "Then let's go Nick!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to an Ice cream shop, they walked in and sat at the counter.

"You can get anything you want Nick, it's my treat." "You have money?" "Heck yeah, I'm an Aristocrat." "You're an Aristocrat!" "Yep. That's why I was running from my bodyguards, like I'm grateful their around. But sometimes they get on my nerves." "Well I'm glad I helped out." A worker at the parlour came up to the two and asked.

"Hello! What can I get for you today?" "I want a Sunday, please!" "Alright, I'll go get it for you right away." He walked away completely ignoring Nick, he was gonna say something, only for Angel to talk at the man with attitude.

"Excuse me! There was somebody right next to me, who wants somethings as well." "You mean the 'Fox'. He's with you?" "Yes!" "Well sorry but I'm not going to serve him." "What! Listen here, he is a customer and you have to serve him!" "Not like he can read, and I don't have the energy to read out to him to what he can get. Does he have any money to pay for it anyway?" "I'm paying for him." The man laughs and says while looking at Nick.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to serve you and that's it." Angel looked at him in anger, and he just smiled as he was making her Sunday. She soon saw the logo of the shop and she said.

"Wait, you're the Icy paws ice cream?" "Duh." "Then you must be familiar with the Himiarashi's." "What about them." "I'm a Himiarashi! My Parents also own Company!" "*laughs* Yeah right! May see your Identification." "I'm seven!" "That's what I thought." "Either serve him or I'll-" "You'll what?" They heard a door open, and a lion came out the back door and asked.

"What's going on?" "This girl here, claims she's a Himiarashi." "Angel, what're you doing here?" "Tony, this man refuses to serve my friend here." Tony looked to see the fox and he says to the employee.

"So why didn't you serve him, boy?" "He's a fox." "And your just lousy human, but you didn't see me reject you just because you're a human." "But-" "NO BUTS! YOU WILL SERVE THE BOY OR YOU'RE FIRED!" The loin walked sat down to keep an eye on him, and the man said.

"What would you like today?" "I'll have what Angel's having." "I'll go make it. Also do you want it here or to go?" "We'll have it to go thank you very much!" "Right away." The man hung his head in embarrassment and started to make their ice cream, and once they were made Nick and Angel walked out and sat down under tree. Nick looked at her and said in amazement.

"Wow… I never had someone do that for me before." "Well he was just cunt! Wanker he was, what right does he have to treat you like a shifty fox." Nick smiled and thanked her for what she did, and Angel smiled and they started eating their Sundays. Once they were done eating, they threw it in the bin. Angel asked while sitting down at the water fountain.

"So what do you wanna do next?" "How about we go to the movies!" "Yeah sure, but what can we see though?" "There's this spoof movie called Haunted House, but we need to be sixteen or over." "We can sneak in." "Really…" Angel and Nick went behind theatres, Angle saw an air duct and she opened the hatch. Nick hesitated and said.

"I don't think we should be doing this." "Come on, I promise you we won't get caught." Nick looked at her and he climbed in, he followed Angel and she stopped and found another vent. She opened it in fell into the room, Nick looked down the vent to see Angel waiting for him to come down. He jumped down and he saw he was in the room where they show the movie on the big screen.

"What was the movie again?" "Haunted House." "Found it!" Nick looked out a window to see a bunch of people waiting for the movie, the movie played on the big screen and Angel pulled up a chair for them both. Hours passed and the movie finally ended, Nick and Angel snuck out the back and they started to quote from the movie.

"Oh! On my father's ashes, really!? Nasty, that is so nasty!" Nick laughed for a bit then continued the quote.

"On the floor, really? So what you'd you do, wipe your ass with the curtains?" Nick and Angel laughed and once they stopped, Nick said.

"Wow, it getting late….Shit! I was waiting for my father and-" "NICHOLAS WILDE!" Nick looked to see his father running at him, Nick flinched and his father kneeled down and hugged him tightly.

"Where have you been?! I've been looking everywhere for you!" "S-Sorry dad, I was hanging out with my friend." The older fox looked the Human and she said.

"Hi, my name is Angel…Sorry for stealing Nick for a few hours." Then the three heard footsteps and they look to see three men and three women dressed in black suits, Angel quietly said to herself.

"Crap baskets." The people separated and a women with the same shade of brown hair that Angel had, walked up to Angel and she said.

"Angel Debra Himiarashi, what are you doing?" "I'm sorry mum, but I just needed to get away from them." "I hired them to protect you." "From what!" "Assassins, it's not uncommon for aristocrats to be assassinated." She looked at the Nick and asked.

"Were you hanging out with this young fox?" "Yes." She walked up to nick and she gently scratched his ears, once she was done she said with a small smile.

"Thank you for hanging out with my daughter, I'm glad she's made a friend. If I'm gonna be honest she needs more friends." "Hey!" "*giggles* so what your names?" "I'm James and this is my son, Nicholas Wilde." "My name is Debra Himiarashi, and you have a good day now, the both of you." Debra held her daughters hand and they started walking away, Angel stopped and asked her mother.

"Mum, can Nick come over to play tomorrow?" Debra looked at Nick and looked back to her daughter, she walked to Nick and said.

"Would you like to come over Nick?" "Yes!" "*Chuckles* Well Mr Wilde, do you allow your son to play with my daughter?" "Don't see why not." "Good. Oh and I've heard about you, if you want to talk about business, I'd be happy to hear the ideas you have." "Really!" "Really." "Okay so what time should we come over?" "Hmm, Two pm, sharp. Have a good day now!" Nick and Angel went their separate ways, while walking away Nick couldn't help but smile.

"My god Nick! She sounded cool!" "Yeah she was." "So what about your father's idea?" "Oh that, well he wanted to run store called 'Suitopia' Animal and Humans could get a custom made suit, the only thing was… It didn't turn out the way he wanted it to." "What happened?" "Well see it was going good, but somebody forged my father's signature and had been stealing money, then he stole all of the money in the account. And we were broke, but Angel helped us get back on our feet." Judy looked at Nick with big bright eyes and she said.

"Aww!" "What?" "You two are so cute!" "Hey, aren't you supposed to be jealous of Angel?" "How can I be, when you're too cute together!" "Please I know you must be burning with rage, inside of that cute fluffy body of yours." Judy punched Nick playfully in the stomach and Nick grabbed her from behind, and pulled her in close and said.

"You have the right to remain cute Miss Hopps." "*Giggles*" Annie watched them both happily, and she noticed Shinko holding his nose and she said with grin.

"Can't breathe huh?" "I wish those two can just get a room. God!" "So Mark, status report." "Haven't seen them, and my wooden clones have searched the whole area, so I don't really know." "*Sigh* Welp, I'm gonna sleep, tell me if you see anything." Mark nodded and kept watch.

"Mistress Aylene it's nice to see you again." "Nice to see you too Sora." "So Lucius, I assume you're researching something." "Yes, we just need some old books of the Great hunt." "Why would you want to know about that?" "Need to prove a rumour." Sora dropped his smile and said.

"The one where they revive the dead." "Yes." Sora sighed, and he yelled out to his sister in the back.

"Shiro! We need books of the Great Hunt! About the rumour where they revived the dead!" "Got it big brother!" after several minutes of waiting, Shiro came out with seventeen books and gave them to Lucius and his group. They started walking to a random table and they each grabbed a book and started reading. An hour passed and they couldn't find anything, in the books there were some mention of the rumours but even the books didn't have an answer. Ciel should've known, it was fifty, fifty chance anyway. He sighed, stretched and got up to look around. While walking he yawned and he lost his footing for a bit and fell back on the wall, once he regained his footing he noticed something was wrong with the wall he used for support. It didn't feel like stone at all, it felt like Paper Mache, he squeezed the wall and he ripped up the fake part of the wall. He looked in the secret entrance, and saw it had a stairway and it led downwards.

"Hey guys! You might wanna come and look at this, you too Sora and Shiro!" Everyone came and looked at the entrance to hell.

"Wow, we've had this library for years, a never knew this was here." "Brother, Ciel may have found a hidden part of the library." "Think so?" "Must be." Lucius lit up his arm, he started walking down the stairs and said.

"Well, might as well find where this goes." Everyone followed Lucius down the stairwell, once they reached the bottom they were met with a big empty black room. Ciel around for a bit, he found the switch and flipped it. The lights turned on and they saw bookshelves, and what seemed to be a study. Sora walked in front of the group and said.

"Wow! This place is old... Huh?" Sora picked up some paper, lying on a table and read the title out loud.

"Experimentation: Revival." "Revival?" "Yeah, take a look." Sora handed the documents to Lucius, and he started to read through it. Ciel walked over to the table and started going through the books and documents, he found a handmade book and opened it up.

"Lucius come here." "What?" "I found something interesting." He walked over to him, Lucius and Ciel started to read the book and Lucius said.

"Sora, please get me some coffee and tea for Ciel. We'll be here for a while." "Sure thing Lucius." The two siblings walked out of the room, and Ciel told the others to look through the books as well. While with Nick and his group, things weren't coming along to well. It had been nearly three hours and nothing happened, Shinko decided he was tired of sitting around so he got up and started walking out.

"Where are you going?" "I need to stretch my legs, so don't worry." He stepped outside and started stretching his stiff joints, while doing so he looked up in the sky to see a group of people.

"Guys! We have company!" Everyone came out and saw the group in the sky.

"Is that Tendo!?" "No it's not but it's someone…. Come on let's find out who it is." They made their way to the centre of the town and was going to ambush them, they waited for a few seconds and the terrorist group floated down.

"They must've used the machine." "So they used Tendo's powers, wait is it even possible to transfer his powers?" "Not sure, listen I'm gonna call Lucius." "Alright." "*Aot theme song* Annie? What'd you need?" "Okay so Tendo used the Machine." "*Sigh* Umm okay, I'll hand you over to Ciel." "Okay what do you need?" "Any defects a person gets when they use the machine?" Ceil grabbed a book and got a page and said.

"It says here, that a non-conduit that gets a power from a prime conduit doesn't get all the powers." "What does that mean?" "It means, that the person is like a weaker version. They only get a handful of abilities. So the person who has Tendo's powers, he may have some restrictions to the power he has." "Thanks for the info. See ya." Annie hung up and said to her group.

"The person should be weak than Tendo." "Really?" "Yeah, from what Ciel told me. The person that gets the power from a prime Conduit, the new Conduit is weaker and they don't get all of the abilities." Nick looked at her in surprise and looked back at the terrorist group that landed, they were not doing anything. They were just looking around, Shinko recognized a person's scent and said.

"Crap, it's Michael!" "Mike!" Nick looked at the one in the middle and saw it was him, Nicks breathing wavered and got heavy in the chest. Judy placed her paw on his and Nick started calming down, Annie locked her eyes on them and said.

"Okay, so if Mike has got Tendo's powers, and is weaker. We just need to find some type of flaw, and then we use that to our advantage." "Alright, this is how it's gonna go down." Everyone came close to listen to Judy's plan, after she was done, everyone quietly went to their positions, and Annie revealed herself to the first sons.

"Boss!" "What?" "Look." Mike looked to where his teammate was pointing, and Annie flipped him the bird.

"Oh great, the bird. Look come back to me when you have something more origina- Wait a minute! IT'S YOU!" "Hi Mikey!" "What are you doing here?!" "Well we heard something about a conduit group around here, and looks like we found them." "We?" Everyone jumped out of the hiding place and rushed them, Mike grinned and raised arm and said.

"Like that'll work!" Annie was the first to try to hit them, but she stopped in her tracks and was pushed away. She stumbled backwards, fell on her back, only to roll a bit, and got back up on her feet. This time with an iron rod.

"Holy shit! Shinko! What are you doing?" "I-" "It doesn't matter, come on back to our side." Shinko didn't hesitate, and was quickly had his back to the Mike. Nick looked at him in a mixed look of anger and shock, Mike looked at Nick and said.

"Man, are you kidding me. I am surprised that they haven't already killed you!" "SHUT UP!" "Oh… Looks like I struck a nerve." Mike took of his hood and smiled, Judy pointed her gun at Mike and he said.

"Don't bother, I have the power over gravity. As soon as you shoot I'll just send it back at ya." "But can you." "What?" "We know something that you don't" "*Laughs* Alright tell me." Judy shot her gun and Mike repelled the bullet, she quickly shot another and Mike raised his hand this time. However, the bullet passed him and he looked quite surprised. Judy smirked and said.

"So my theory was correct." "What!" "It seems you have some type of waiting period, but how much we have to wait I'm not entirely sure." Mike calmed down and he smiled, the other three came to his side and he said.

"Even if I have to wait, you're all still no match for me or them!" The five of them quickly got into formation, Mike at the back, the two in the middle and Shinko in the front.

"Now let's not make things complicated! Nick turn yourself over to us, and we'll leave these weaklings alone." "What? What do you want with me!?" "Lord Tendo sent us to go and get you, now why he would want you is far beyond me. But I won't question him." Mike used his powers, and Nick was suddenly jerked forward and then was violently pulled towards Mike and his group. Mike ordered a synchronized attack, his companions were going to do it. But were stopped by some wooden clones that came out of the ground, one went and charged Shinko. However, Shinko counter attacked it and destroyed the other two. Nick started flying towards Mike again, and this time Mike grabbed Nick by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Mike pinned him to the ground.

"Now I hope you'll cooperate." "Fuck off!" "*Giggles* Oh that's sweet." "Let him go Mikey! Don't make this harder, than it has to be!" "Stop call me that! Anyway, you three take care of them." "Yes sir!" They rushed at the them, Annie made two rods and ran at them, Judy sniped with her Glock, while Mark and Link supported Annie in her battle.

"*Yawn* Man, this is goddamn exhausting." "Suck it up man, we seem to be nearly close with what we're looking for." "Fine." "Here's your Coffee Lucius!" "Oh thanks Shiro." "No problem." Shiro ran off and Lucius went to go and grab his cup, only for it to suddenly crack. (What the… That's a bad sign.)

"Huh?" Ciel saw the cracked cup and said.

"Do you want to take a small break, and check up on Nick and the others?" "Call Annie." "On it." Ciel started to call Annie, but it went to voicemail.

"Shit, what do you think's going?" "Not sure my friend...*Sigh* Let's try to finish up quickly." "Got it." While back with Nick and his group, Annie was kicking ass. Judy couldn't believe that Annie was skilled in hand to hand combat, she moved quiet gracefully like a wave. Or it was more like she was dancing. Judy kept aiming her gun, waiting for an opening to hit Mike. Nick kept wiggling and was trying to break free, but Mike was using his powers to hold him down.

"Wow, you guys are out. Of. Shape. Really gotta do some cardio." Annie mocked the three of them as they were dying of exhaustion, Annie kneeled down with her two iron rods and pointed one up to the sky and said.

"Look, it's clear that you aren't going to win… and besides Mikey, haven't you figured out your flaw." "Flaw? What flaw? I have Lord Tendo's powers, and his powers don't have any flaws." "Actually, with you, you do. See we got info that once a person uses that machine, the person that receives the powers from a prime conduit. Is actually weaker than the prime Conduit, and you don't get all of the powers." "Don't lie!" "It's true!"

Annie looked at him with a big grin and with one eye closed, Mike snarled at her and she said.

"See Tendo's power is the manipulation over Gravity, but you don't seem to have that. Well… Not as powerful as his power. Cause he was able to change the gravity around us, but you can't do that. In addition, he was able to blow things away with such force, although you can do that. Just a weaker version of that power, to make a barrier a few feet in front of your face." Annie's smirk turned into a smile as she saw Mike's face, he was pissed. Someone like her talking to him like that, was unacceptable. Nick noticed his grip was loosening, he kicked Mike in the groin and used his dash ability. Well what he would call his dash ability. Nick jumped and fire was coming out of the soles of his paw, and he flew backwards.

"Little bastard, so he has that ability huh? Shifty little thing can practically fly." Mike said to himself, he stood up and looked at his comrades. Mike took off the cloak he wore, and used one of his abilities and started pulling Annie towards him. Annie made another rod and pierced the ground, and she had a death grip on the iron rod and mocked Mike.

"Wow you can do this! But I bet you can only do that to one person at a time right?" "SHUT UP!" Annie let go and got pulled towards Mike, his eyes widen and Annie shot a rod at Mike. He was hit in the leg and she shot another one, and he was hit in the face. He staggered backwards and Nick jumped over Annie, and he fly kicked Mike in the stomach.

"What's wrong Mike, I thought you were this calm, collected person." "Shut your face, fox!" Mike quickly got back up and got into his battle positon, the other three did as well. Mike was ready to do another attack, but he looked up and froze in place. Everyone saw mike and were confused, they looked to what Mike was seeing. They look to see a figure in a black rob, with golden henna patterns. He was also wearing a Kitsune mask, and the figure was on top of a hill, and was looking down at them.

"Yes reinforcements! Mike we're saved." "No that's not reinforcements, Jay." "What? Then who-" "What? Mikey, so he's not with you." Mike slowly shook his head, and the man jumped down from the hill, once he landed he got back up and another person in the same black robe, came out of a house. However, he wore some mask that look similar to a character in Naruto, named Tobi, but it must've been from the great ninja war.

"Who are you? Identify yourself." Judy asked as she pointed her gun at them. The man in the War mask rosed his hand, as if he was offering her something. Then paper surrounded his hand, and a origami dove formed in his palm. He let the dove fly and clicked his fingers. Judy shot a round, but missed and the dove soon transformed in a giant version of itself.

"What the- Judy get outta the way!" Nick quickly ran to Judy and shoved her out of the way, and he quickly jumped out of the way as well. The giant dove started flying towards Mike and he tried to repel it, the dove was repelled and the giant dove disappeared. Bits of static was in the air for a few secs, and Nick realized that he had the combo of Ciel.  
"Ciel! Is that you!" The man shook his head and the other gave a thumbs down, Nick snarled at them and said.

"Stop this Lucius! You almost killed Judy!" The figure again, gave thumbs down. And the other started counting down with his fingers, Three, Two and one. *Beep beep, Beep beep* Annie reached in her pocket and answered her phone and said.

"Hello?" "Finally! Annie, what the fuck why haven't you picked up?" "Ciel, where are you right now?" "At the Library, why?" Annie looked at the figures as they one of them started doing the *Come at me* gesture.

"Annie…What's going on?" "I'll call you back." She hung up and everyone looked as they saw the figures, for some reason the air got really dense and sinister. The one in the Kitsune mask, raised his right arm and a glass sword came out of his hand. He held it and pointed it at Mike, and he used Neon run, and ran behind Mike. He didn't have time to react and was Spartan kicked to the other masked figure. He created a virtual sword and slashed at Mike, and Mike was knocked into Shinko. He quickly got up and Judy started shooting at war masked figure, he dodged the bullet and sucker punched Judy in the stomach. Nick quickly ran at the figure and he was counter attacked, and Nick was kicked into the ground.

"What the, who are you?" Annie asked as she raised her iron rod at Kitsune figure. He used his dash ability and he ran behind Jay and stabbed him in the chest, Annie threw at the rod at him, and he slice jay from the side and she saw the big open cut in his body.

"We want Mike." "Huh? Me?" "Yes." "He's coming with us! So fuck off!" "You better know what you're getting into… Annie." "Wha- how the hell do you know my name!?" The figure killed the other man, and Shinko rapidly shot water at him. And he dodged the water, and he punched Shinko in the face and threw the sword at Annie. Nick quickly got up after being knocked down again, the war-masked man threw virtual shurikens and Nick used a flamethrower move.

"Who are you?" "No one special, just someone who thinks the world is fucked." "what?" "As in I hate the world, it's a piece a shit and doesn't deserve to exist." Nick looked at him in horror, like there was this really evil energy coming off of him and his associate.

"But it doesn't matter, we're not here for you." He whipped out some sort of Taser and shot him, Nick got hit and screamed in pain and he dropped to the floor. Annie looked as she saw Nick and Judy laying on the ground, she turned around to see Shinko getting impaled by some neon blade.

"Shinko! What the hell are you?!" The man just stared at Mike and he impaled him with the neon blade, and quickly attack the other two Dup members. The two men ran away and Annie was left there bloodied, she got a radio and said.

"Officer's down, I repeat Clawhauser Officer's down!" Nick laid there hearing Annie screaming, he's eyes slowly closed and he was knocked unconscious.

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the funny  
thing with the vote where you should torture or  
** **not. was a tie for a while. And I was gonna do  
a coin toss, but someone balanced it out. And  
Yeah, you see where that ended up. So I hope  
you have a lovely day!**


	9. Chapter 8

Her

(Okay Nick, you can do this. Just knock on the door.) Nick hesitated, he knocked on the door three times and waited for a few minutes. He sighed and started walk away, since no one would answer.

"Nick!?" he looked up to see a young teenager, he stared at her in confusion for a sec. Then realized it was his best friend.

"Angel…" "Nick! It's been so long, how are you?" "I'm fine…" "Would you like to come inside?" "Would that be okay?" Nick asked this shyly and avoiding eye contact, Angel giggled and said.

"Of course Nick, come on let's go!" They walked in the mansion and Nick saw the place changed a lot, Angel started walking up the stairs and asked Nick.

"Do you wanna come up to my room?" "What!- I mean yeah, let's do that." Nick blushed, while angel just smiled as she saw it. While walking up Nick heard could hear a voice.

"Nick, wake up!" Nick closed his eyes, and slowly opened them. He saw he was in a hospital room, hooked up to an IV bag.

"Nick! Finally you're awake!" Nick look to see Judy in a hospital gown, and her head bandaged up. Nick quickly sat up and said.

"Judy! Are you okay!?" "Yes Nick I'm fine, how are you?" "Got a splitting headache, but other than that I'm fine." Judy hugged him tight, and Nick hugged back. They stayed like that for a few moments, until they heard the door open.

"I just don't see it Ciel, I don't get why—Oh! Nick, you're awake." "Hey Annie." "Man I'm sorry." She fell backwards on the bed and continued.

"I didn't think that was going to go so crap, I'm sorry you two. I let you down." Nick chuckled and said hugging Judy.

"It's fine, I mean. It's not like we would've won against those two…What happened to Shinko?" "He's resting up in his cell. Since he betrayed us, he's gonna be in that cell for at least a week." "Serves him right." Everyone heard the door opened, and look to see Lucius wearing his normal black clothing.

"Good you're wake. Ciel, is there anything you could find at scene?" "Nothing special, according Annie the two figures were wearing masks and black cloaks, with a henna pattern on them. But I think one of dropped their cloak, and get this. There was no traces of DNA or anything that could help us." "Really?" "Yeah, but something was intriguing on the cloak." Lucius looked him with a confused, but bored look and said.

"What would that be?" "On the back, the henna patterns start to form a Phoenix." "Anything special about that? Any conduit group that would have this symbol?" "So far, nothing. But these two were really strong, and had the same power combo as you and me." Annie nodded her head, and Lucius took a seat and sighed.

"This is really bad." "Don't worry man, I don't think they're a threat, they said they just wanted Mike." "What did happened to him Annie?" "The one wearing the Kitusne mask, Killed mike and his crew, and two of our Dup officers." "Don't remind me about that." Annie apologized and Lucius shook his head, he looked at Nick and he said.

"How ya feeling Nick?" "Could be worse, but hey getting the shit kicked out of me was always on my bucket list!" "Nick this is no time for joking." "Come on Carrots." "Nick, this is serious." Nick dropped his smile and said sorry, Ciel chuckled and explained the situation.

"Okay so you've been unconscious for two days Nick. But don't worry, the doctor says you'll be able to go home. Just you and Judy will be out of commission for a while." "But, shouldn't've I already healed. And we know what Judy is like." "Hey…" Lucius then explained.

"Well according to my granny Debra, the two conduits were pretty tough, they pretty much put your healing system out of whack. So your healing abilities ain't working at the moment." "What! How?!" "Not too sure, but we did have theory about this at some point, but it'll take a while before we can see if it's true." "Why is that?" "Well you need to heal properly don't you?" Ciel said this with a happy voice, Nick realized what he meant and he quickly said.

"No! No you are not, going to use me as a test subject." "Why?" "Cause that ain't on my bucket list." "Nick, see this face." Nick just stared at Lucius and he said.

"This is a face, which gives zero fucks about what you want." Nick's ears drooped down and just stared at him with suspicious face, Lucius just smiled back at him. Nick's face then turned to an uneasy look.

"Nick? Nick what's wrong?" "Huh? Oh nothing carrots, just um…. Remembering something is all." "huh?" "It's nothing…Anyway let's go home and let's pick up some takeout." "Nah, a home cooked meal is exactly what you need." "What are you gonna cook?" "Something special. But come on get ready, we'll wait for you two outside." They walked out the room, leaving Nick and Judy getting ready to leave. While dressing himself, Nick looked in the mirror and saw the black zigzag mark had moved further up his arm. It was onto his shoulders now, and saw that his eyes were a lot greener. He traced the zigzag patterns up his arm, he snapped out of his trance and finished dressing himself.

"Carrots, you ready?" Judy walked out of the bathroom and was wearing blue jeans, and a pink polo shirt.

"You feeling alright Nick? What is it that you've been remembering?" "Oh just some stuff…" Nick was stumbling for words, and he could feel his face heat up. Judy just looked at Nick with worrying eyes, Nick was about to say something but was cut off by Judy.

"Nick….Are you over Angel?" "What! I uhh…" "Nick its fine, but I need to know what do you think of me?" "I thought we went over this, I love you. I'm just….it hurts to know that she died." Judy held paws with Nick and they walked out of the hospital, in the parking lot they saw Lucius and the gang next to a car.

"Alright, so Annie will drive you back to the apartment. But I and Ciel have somethings to do." "What would that be?" "I do own a have Café, and I need to run it." "Bring me back a Double espresso." "Got Judy." Ciel and Lucius got on their motorcycles, and Ciel said to Lucius.

"I'll race ya!" "You're on!" Ciel and Lucius went to different routes and tried to win, while Annie just chuckled and told Nick and Judy to get in. while driving to the apartment, Nick took a quick nap and Judy asked Annie.

"Annie." "Yes?" "Do you know anything about Angel?" "No, I never met her. I heard about her though." "I thought you would." "Let me guess, because you think I'm an aristocrat." "Wait, you mean you're not." "Yep, I'm actually a bodyguard of Ciel. I needed a job back in the day, and they were hiring guards. They held some type of contest, and I kicked the living shit out every person that signed up. And I got the job." "How long?" Judy asked.

"Since I and Ciel was eleven." "They hired an eleven year old?" "They're were desperate." Judy giggled, and Annie smirked. They got the apartment and Judy woke Nick up, they got inside of the apartment and saw Emily home schooling Aylene.

"I'm done Ms Emily." "Let me see…. Good! You can go now." "Yay!" Aylene ran to the couch and started watching TV, Emily saw them and she said.

"Oh my god! Nick, you're awake!" She ran up to him and hugged him, he kneeled down and hugged her back. Annie went into the kitchen and said.

"What would you for breakfast?" "I'm down for anything." "Okay, give me a few minutes." Annie started getting the food ready, and Nick went to lie down for a few minutes. He laid down on the bed and he closed his eyes, minutes passed and the door opened, he looked to see it was Judy.

"Oh hey." "Nick…Can we talk." "It's about Angel, isn't it?" "Yes." "Okay, sit down." She sat down on the bed and asked.

"Nick, I asked somethings from Emily and something interesting came up from her." "What would that be?" "That you had sex with Angel." "Oh…Yeah that actually did happen." "When was this?" "On Valentine's day, when I was twenty. It just happened, see we were just remembering things and one thing lead to another… And yeah." Judy sat there avoiding eye contact, and there was this awkward silence. Nick sat down next to her and said.

"Look, it was a long time ago. I never expected that happen, and trust me I ran out as fast as I could the next morning. I disconnected from her for years, at some parts of my life I complete forgot she existed. And one day I accepted it, I made love with her. And I loved her…But I couldn't face her, I left her and after she said she'd be there to help me." Nick started breathing heavy, but got hold of himself and continued.

"Judy… Look I'm having trouble just looking at Lucius, cause every time I see him I see her. And I'm just reminded that I left her and hurt her..." "Nick its fine, I don't hold it against you. But I think it's clear you haven't gotten over her." "Is it that obvious?" Judy smiled sadly and nodded, while hugging Nick.

"Well come on, Annie's done making breakfast." They walked out and saw Annie setting the wired looking food. Everyone sat at the table and Emily asked.

"Annie, what's this?" "Curry beans and rice. Apparently it's some type of local delicacy in….Japan…I think, but anyway it's pretty good for the body. So eat up." Nick took the first bite reluctantly…..It was mildly spicy, but other than that it was good, everyone finished their breakfast and Annie started cleaning up.

"So does Ciel and Lucius cook?" Nick asked while he was helping her, Annie giggled and said.

"Yeah, the three of us always wanted to cook, so practice makes perfect. But we did have some help from Chefs. Lucius always wanted to be a pastry chef. And Ciel always makes different foods from over the world, but his own creations are to die for." "And what do you specialize in?" "Healthy food." Nick grinned and they finished cleaning the off the dishes, once they finished, everyone started watching TV. Since Nick and Judy couldn't do any police work, they just had lounge around, but Judy was a hyperactive bunny. And she couldn't stay put and watch as the first sons are making plans, Judy went into her room and started to push ups, and sit up and just working out in general. Half an hour passed, and Judy felt weak. Her head was throbbing and her sides were killing her. Aylene came in and said.

"You okay?" "I'm fine, just…tired is all." "No. You're hurt and shouldn't be working out, you need rest. I'll get my brother to look you over." "Lucius has medical knowledge?" "Of course!" Aylene said with a happy voice, she helped Judy out of the room and was set down on the couch, and she was told to wait until Lucius came back. She accepted and just watched TV with them. While down at the Café things were going good.

"Ciel! I need a black coffee with lava cake as desert." "Got it." "So how are you going Manchas?" "Fine, I'm a bit sleepy. *Yawn* But I should be fine." "I think you should quit." "Why?" "Cause you're last job ended, with you getting attacked again." "I'm a tough Jaguar, I can handle myself!" Manchas looked away from Lucius and stared out the window, while he was waiting Lucius asked him.

"Why are you here? Waiting for your new man?" "Oh please, I gave up looking for a boyfriend as soon as I worked for Mr Big." "Then who are you waiting for?" "Emmitt Otterton." Lucius smirked and just chuckled, meanwhile leaving Manchas confused. Ciel then came from the kitchen holding a tray, he set it down in front of Manchas and said.

"I hope you enjoy this Renato, I apologize in advance if the lava cake is not to your liking." "That's fine. And could you please stop using my first name, when you address me." "No." Ciel walked away leaving Manchas annoyed, while Lucius was handling some customers. Manchas waited for a little while, and heard the door opened. There Emmitt Otterton, wearing a green shirt with a tie and green vest over it, and spotting some Paige pants.

"Hello, Manchas." "Oh Otterton! It's good to see you." "You ready to go?" "Yep, to the Mystic Springs!" "Please not so loud." They were about to walk out until a polar bear stopped them and said.

"Manchas, Mr big as a job for you." "What! It's my day off!" "But Mr big says this is urgent." "*Sigh* How urgent?" "Some news about a client being kidnapped by some of our old members." "Let me guess, they want to turn Mr big over to the life crime again?" "Manchas, you're not going to do this are you?" Manchas looked at Emmitt with a worried expression and he said.

"I have to, it's my job." Manchas put on his black coat, and said to Lucius.

"You wanna help?" "Sure, it's closing time anyway. Ciel you helping to get a client back?" "I have nothing better to do." "Good! We'll meet outside in a minute." Manchas walked out and waited for the two Conduits, they finally came out and he said.

"Let's go see Mr big, he should have everything we need to know." They hopped in the limbo and drove to Mr Big's mansion, once they got there polar bears guided them to Mr Big. They entered his office and there was Mr big, an arctic shrew properly dressed, and sitting in a tiny chair. Mr big recognized a certain scent and saw Lucius.

"Ahh… You must be the son of Angel." "You knew my mother?" "No one here could ever forget her, she was truly an angel. And we've been friends with the Himiarashi's for ages, now my child, what do you want?" "I'm just here to help you out, is all." Lucius lightly kissed Mr Big's tiny hand, and Ciel bowed respectfully to Mr Big.

"We heard that a client has been kidnapped." "Yes, my old friend Ella, she was a respected lioness. She was my main supplier, as you must know. We've given up a life of crime, and have replaced it as a group that helps out people who need it the most." "So why was she kidnapped?" "Old accomplices, who wish to use my group to do crime. And a lot of them a really unpleased that I refuse to lend them my services." "Know where she is?" "She's being held an old facility we once used, and they have that ancient group with them." Ciel looked at Lucius and Lucius nodded in understanding. Manchas received the location, and went to get ready for combat. While Lucius and Ciel were left with Mr Big and his servants, they were given tea and Mr big started making small talk with them both.

"My god you look some much like your mother, tell me did she have any other kids?" "My little sister named Aylene." "I bet she's beautiful, and you Ciel, it's been awhile since I've seen you." "It's been too long sir." "So tell me Lucius, what is your mother been up to these days?" "She died when I was young." "Oh, I'm so sorry Lucius." "It's fine, no need to pull a Judy on me." Mr Big looked surprised and said while setting his tea cup down.

"You know Judy Hopps?" "Yes, if you didn't know. There is a new D.U.P unit in the ZPD." "Really, that's good. I assume you know Nicky as well." "Yes sir, I actually knew him through my mother." "That I knew." Lucius did a small laugh, and they continued to make small talk. Manchas walked through the doors with a machine gun and bulletproof vest.

"Alright you two, let's get going." "Be careful now." The three of them started making their way to the old cocaine facility, once they got there they were greeted by some TUSK agents. They already made plans to enter and retrieve her, it was only a team of five.

"Who are these two Manchas?" "Officer Himiarashi of the new D.U.P unit, and this is Officer Venator, we're two conduits here to save Miss Ella." "Wow, Bio-terrorists helping us. That's a first, but two Bio-terrorists is exactly what we need." "How many?" "About group ten in there, six Bio-terrorists and four non-Bio terrorists." Ciel asked to look at the plan they made, he looked and started making a new one. While Ciel was drawing out his plan, Lucius started asking if there was any more info on the kidnapper's bios.

"Anything on the six Conduits in there?" "No not really, the best we were able to find out through meeting them was their powers. Two have the ability to control cement, another two have the power lighting. One has the power of wax, and the last one has a strange ability." "What do you mean strange?" The Cougar stood there rubbing his temples, trying to remember what the ability was.

"Oh!" He finally remembered what the power was.

"He was able to use anything around him, and reshape it to anything." "What does that mean?" "I think it he's trying to say, this Conduit can reshape anything's molecular structure to anything." "So like he can reshape a wall into a gun." "Yeah pretty much." Lucius just stared at the rhino and said.

"Okay then. Well anyway, Ciel got a plan or what?" "Yep, alright everyone read what's been written and I'll give the signal. Lucius you're the sniper as usual." Lucius used neon run and ran up to a high point, he aimed his hand and could see the first son members walking around.

"Okay everyone, you all in position?" "Roger that Venator, we're all waiting on your signal." "Three….Two…One….GO!" the people that were posted at doors, went in and got behind cover, due to the members shooting at them. One of the Conduits were shooting at Manchas cover, Lucius saw this and aimed for his head. He shot but it missed its target, the conduit quickly went behind cover. The other sniper shot a two of the non-conduits, they got shot with a tranquilizer round and were knocked out. Lucius was able to shoot one of the cement conduits, and he ran inside and met up with Ciel.

"Seen the hostage yet?" "No, they must be keeping her in the office." "Let's be careful of the reanimated corpse." "Right, Everyone! Go on a full assault, let's not forget what we came here for!" Everyone in the building did what they were instructed to do, and the first sons had to retreat. While they were running away, Ciel and Lucius apprehended them, and the TUSK soldiers went into the office and saw a man with dead yellow eyes, he had very long hot pink shaggy hair.

"Freeze!" Lucius and Ciel were able to be in front of the group and Ciel said.

"You are under arrest! For kidnapping and being a disgusting monster." "Haha, Is that so?" The man turned around completely and locked eyes with Ciel, the man then put his hand on the ground and lighting started forming around the his hand. And he started slowly rising his hand, and a light machine started forming in his hands. A small crater was appearing where the gun was being made, the gun was finish forming, and he opened fire on the group. They got away, but Manchas was hit in the stomach.

"Crap! Ciel, you and the others get Ella back and fend him off. I have to help him out." "No it's fine, I'll live. Just get back our client." Lucius nodded hesitantly, and they quickly go back into the room. Only to find the man gone, and Ella unharmed. They quickly grabbed Ella, and Lucius and Ciel said they'll stay behind to check out the scene. Everyone left and Ciel and Lucius began their work. It seems the man brought some documents, Ciel and Lucius were quite confused on why. Was he expecting them not to make a move early, and therefore he wanted to research something. They looked through the documents, and Ciel saw a note that was left for Lucius.

"Dude, there's a note for you." "What? Let me see." He started reading the note. It read along the lines of, he looked like his mother and how he can't wait to see him again… His mother, how? How could he know his mother? It didn't make any sense, but then again. His mother wasn't around long, and he rarely left his home. So she must've been well known. He put the note back in his pocket, and they continued looking through. They were there for hours, and they were able to confirm the reanimating corpses with the conduit gene. They had that out of the way, but the rest were just old newspapers about the great hunt. They left the building and saw it was night, so they got back to the Apartment.

"Hey everybody, we're back." "Big brother!" Aylene ran up and hugged her brother, he hugged back and she went back into the lounge room. They walked into the room and Judy said.

"Hey! Did you bring me back my coffee?" "Sorry, we had a long day." "What happened?" "Well a supplier for Mr Big was kidnapped, and we have another reanimated corpse on the loose." "What! You met Mr Big!" "He knew my mother." "Really!" Nick just sat there shocked, soon Lucius and Ciel told them everything.

"Great, so now that we have that theory is proven. But now we have to be careful of another corpse." "That's pretty much it, but I still. We so much to worry about now. And it's getting bothersome." Everyone nodded at that. Soon everyone started watching a movie and while watching, Judy noticed Nick was sitting there, staring to into nothing.

"Hey Nick, you okay?" "Huh... Oh yeah! I'm fine just….Thinking." "About Angel." "Yeah…." Nick said sadly while looking away from the group. Lucius turned off the TV and said while he sat down on the floor.

"Alright Nicky, talk to us. What's going on?" Everyone sat down in the circle and Nick explained.

"I'm just a little sad, I've been thinking about Angel for the whole day and I'm just reliving memories." Everyone stared at Nick with concerning faces, while Nick sat there sad. Never let them see they get to you, was the philosophy he lived by. But now he was failing that, he changed a lot actually since he's powers activated. Lucius then asked.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" "…Yes, I want to get this off my chest… see Angel told me she'd help and be there for me but I hurt in the end." "What happened?" "Well that was the time I saw her again when I was seventeen years old."

 **Warning!**

 **For this part chapter, there is going to a sex scene with in this. Please if you do not wish to read ahead, Skip until you see bold writing again.** **And I discourage any younglings that is under 16 to not read. For the older readers, if you do choose to read please tell me if there is anything that is cringey about it. Please tell me since this is my first sex scene. And i'm sure this will lose it's M rating and go into MA. Now with that out of the Way I hope you enjoy read the chapter.**

Nick walked up the stairs with Angel and to her bedroom, when they got in Nick saw the room clearly changed a lot. Posters all over the walls, a book shelf and desk. And a shelf full of little plushies.

"Wow, Nick you've changed so much." "Really?" "Yeah you're furs gotten thicker and a little red." "Is that so, I knew I shouldn't've stop using my dye." Nick's joke made her laugh a little, she told to wait her until she came back. While waiting nick sat on the bed and examined the orgy of plushies on her bed. After a few minutes of waiting, she came back in black jeans and wearing a dark green shirt.

"Finally, it's good to be out of that dress." She fell backwards onto her bed and Nick grinned and said.

"Still a big tom boy, are ya?" "Hey! Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I have to act girly." "I knew since we were children, I'm pretty I know you the best." "Whatever." She said while laughing a bit, Nick chuckled and said.

"So…How are you?" "I'm fine….You?" "I guess I'm fine…Hey look I didn't mean to disappear." "I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to, it's your mother you should be apologizing to." "I already did, I've been in Wagga Wagga for a day, and you're my second stop." "That's good." They sat on the bed silent, then Angel gave Nick a hug. Nick hugged her back, they parted and Angel said.

"I'm glad you're back Nick, it's been quiet with you." "Oh? I'm sorry…." "No it's fine, but why?" Nick looked at her, examining her face. He finally gathered enough courage and said.

"I….I don't know really…I guess it's because I was so sick of how people would judge me, and if people are gonna see me as low life fox. Should I really bother trying to change their view on me? " Angel gave Nick another hug, she let him go and said while walking to her door.

"Wanna have some lunch? I've been learning out to cook, and I know how to make a mean blueberry pie." Nick's ear sprang up and they walked down to the kitchen, where Angel started making the pie. And Nick sitting at the table, and he could smell the sweet scent of blueberry. After an hour passed, Angel came to the table with a hot pie. She cuts up a piece of Nick and sets it down in front of him, Nick grabs the fork and takes a bite… It was delicious! Nick couldn't believe what he was tasting, his taste buds were in heaven. He starting quickly eating the pie, with Angel telling him to slow down. They finished off the pie and Nick praised.

"Man that was the most amazing blueberry pie I've ever eaten." "Aww, thanks Nick. I've been practicing a lot." "Why?" "I love food, making so many dishes to eat is a wonderful feeling." She started day dreaming about sweets, Nick always knew she had a huge sweet tooth. One time in some fair, she ate nothing but sweets the entire night. While Nick was getting a sugar over load and wanted something salty.

"Do you ever think about opening a shop?" "Sometimes. I think it'd be nice to own a little café." "Really? Would you hire me?" Angel looked at Nick with a confused look, she then started laughing a little and said once she was finished.

"That'd be nice, but just make sure you don't burn down the building okay." "Hey that was years ago…You're never gonna let me leave that down are you." "Pretty much." She walked away with a smile, and Nick followed her into the living room. She sat down on the couch and started watching TV, Nick sat next to her and they started watching some comedy show. Hours passed and the sun was setting, they heard the front door open and heard shouting out to Angel.

"Honey, we're home. Sorry we came back so late, we had a lot to do there. And I wish I could've been back sooner…..You here Angel?" "I'm in the living room." Nick heard the footsteps get closer, someone came around the corner and she said.

"Also we're having a little party, we were able….To…..Nicky?" Nick realized who it was, he quickly stood up and blushed while saying.

"Miss Debra! It's been a long time." Debra just looked at Nick, she quickly dropped her bag and ran over and hugged him. She then yelled out to the rest of the family.

"Everyone! Guess whose back in town!" The whole Himiarashi family came into the room and saw Nick. Everyone eyes lit up like fireworks, and they ran over to hug and greet him. Nick felt so embarrassed, everyone he knew changed so much and came to greet him. Everyone started throwing party for his return, although Nick thought they were taking it a bit too far. No need to throw a party for him. The party lasted until midnight, everyone left and Angel's parents said they had work to do. Leaving Nick and Angel by themselves, they walked up to her room and once he shut the door, he said.

"My god, your family is crazy you know that?" "You know how the Himiarashi family is, we're a fun family." "I know." Nick sat at the foot of the bed and stretched, and Angel started grabbing something from under her bed.

"What are you doing?" "Well I had a gift I was gonna give to a boy at school, but since you're here it's yours." She pulled out a little box, it wrapped up with little heart patterns.

"Here, happy valentine's day." She gave Nick the box and he opened it up, he saw it had five little handmade chocolate hearts. The sweet aroma filed the air, and he grabbed one of the little hearts and ate one of them. It was really sweet, not to mention it had melted chocolate in the centre, or something gooey. He ate the rest of them and said.

"That was good Angel….Thank you." Angel blushed and Nick sat there looking at her with a smile, Nick then finally pulled out of his pocket.

"Here, it's for you." He pulled a chocolate ball in cling wrap out of his pocket, Angel grabbed the chocolate and unwrapped it. She smelled the chocolate and found it was really sweet, she ate it. Once she was done, she looked at nick with a smile and said.

"That was good Nick, did you make this?" "With the help of my mother." "Well it wasn't that bad. It was quite good actually, thanks Nick." "No problem." Nick blushes deeply and he focused on her lips, a bit of chocolate was on them. She licked the chocolate off and she said.

"It really wasn't bad, it's settled I'm defiantly gonna hire-" Before she could finish what she was saying, She could feel furry lips on hers. She realized that Nick was kissing her. She then slowly embraced what was happing. Oh how she long for this, she had fallen for fox when he was just a kit. She slid her tongue into his mouth, and both of their tongues were wrestling with each other. Nick slowly push her down to her back, Nick was on top of her making out with her. They parted and she saw Nick had this big blush on his face, and he saw she had a blush on her face as well.

"Sorry…" "No it's fine Nick…" Nick got off her and she sat up, she then walked over to light switch, turned it off and locked her door.

"Wha— What are you doing?!" She quickly jumped on the bed and pounced on Nick, she sat on top of him and she said.

"Nick, how long have you felt this way?" "I don't know how long to be honest…Actually I don't know if i…" "Then why did you kiss me?" Nick stared at her with a shocked expression, was this happening? Are they actually gonna try and do this? Nick sat up a bit and said.

"We don't have to rush this you know, if you don't want to do this, I understand." "Its fine Nick, I don't mind." "You don't?" She nodded slowly and started undressing herself on top of him, she took of her shirt and then her bra. Revealing her DD cup size. While Nick just sat there, watching his childhood friend undress before his eyes. She took off her pants and slowly took of her panties, Nick couldn't help but blush like a tomato. She then sat there on top of him, Nick slowly started undressing himself. But in a more slow and sexy way, he took off his shirt and slowly took of his pants. He didn't wear any underwear today, which was perfect for this situation. They kissed again, they parted, getting some air.

"Nick." Angel said softly, her hand moved down to his crotch and started fondling his balls. Nick softly moaned and his member started rising out of his sheath, and Angel grabbed his cock and stroked it. His member got harder and bigger, while Angel was getting faster at stroking his member. She then leaned down and started licking it. Nick jumped a bit in surprise and just watched as she was slowly enjoying the taste of his cock, she stopped tasting it and started slowly putting it in her vagina. She rose up and down, going slow as she never did this before.

"Angel wait, do you really want to do this?" She nodded and winced as she went another inch down, Nick couldn't contain his excitement. He gentle shoved her to her back, and put her legs up. He started moving his hips back and forth at a moderate pace, Angel's eyes were filling up with tears. Nick couldn't hold back and went faster, Angel start enjoying it and started moaning. Nick went faster and faster, his animal instincts took control of him. And he fit his knot inside of her. All the while Angel loved the feeling, she couldn't believe she was doing this… but she was wondering what Nick's feelings were, he said he really didn't know what he felt. She just hoped she made the right call. Nick's knot tied and his member was stuck inside of her, Nick couldn't hold back any more and he came inside of her.

"*Screams in pleasure* Nick…" Angel and Nick hugged each other, embracing one another.

"Nick, I swear I'll do anything to help you. I want to be someone you can rely on… Please Nick, don't leave again." "I won't." They slowly fell asleep.

"What?" Nick woke up in a room that was unfamiliar to him, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust and remembered everything from last night. He sat up in panic, remembering everything that had happened last night. He looked to his left to see Angel naked, his breathing got faster and started freaking out. He saw his clothes all over the floor and hers as well, not to mention his musk was all over her.

"What…No, I didn't…" Nick whispered to himself, he couldn't believe it. He mated with a human, he quickly got his clothes on and ran out of the mansion. He looked behind him to see her window opened, and Angel looking out of the window. He quickly turned around and ran for the train station and went to back Zootopia.

 **Warning!**

 **If you are reading this, it means you either have read this part of the chapter, or have skipped it. The bottom line is, Nick had sex with Angel. And this part of it is just to show what exactly happened. And for Nick to grow out of Angel. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

"I'm glad Aylene was asleep to not hear the part, about you have intercourse with our mother." Nick sat there with his heart light, but he felt sick to the stomach. He told everyone he thought of as he's family, everything that happened that night. Although he didn't get looks of disgust, he was given looks of worry. Lucius finally spoke up and said.

"Look Nick, we won't hold this against you, if that's what you're worried about… Nick, you just gave in. you're heart wanted to be with someone you loved, and you gave into your instincts. But nothing was wrong with that, love is love. And I get why you freaked out, you didn't know she was a conduit at the time, nor did you know you were one yourself." Nick sat there looking at Lucius, Lucius then continued.

"But still, its love Nick. And I'm glad you realized that later in life. But you've fallen for another, and that I get." Nick nodded with a grin, but he dropped his grin when Lucius gave this look. Nick got up and walked towards the balcony.

"Nick? Where're you going?" "Just to get some fresh air carrots!" He said with a big toothy grin, he walked outside and shut the glass doors behind him. While leaving everyone confused, Lucius realized what he was doing.

"Judy, can you please put Aylene to bed." "Yeah sure, but what are you doing?" "Going to talk to Nick… But after I do something. So please, it's late but all of you may stay up if you wish." Everyone got up and started walking towards their rooms, and Lucius started making a blueberry pie. After he was done he sliced a piece for himself and Nick, while Nick stood out on the balcony overlooking the city. He stood out there thinking about her, but this would be the final time. Yes it was alright to think about her, but obsessing over her wasn't healthy. It was most likely due to Lucius, he looks so much like her. But it wasn't his fault, if he could talk to him alone. And he could ask a question to let his mind rest, and let her go.

"Nick." He turned around to see Lucius with….Blueberry pie. Lucius held it out and offered him some, Nick grabbed the plate and fork and they sat down.

"Nick….what will you ask me?" "*Chuckles* Of course you figured it out." "It's a gift of mine." Nick smiled and went to eat the pie, the food was half way into his mouth, but Lucius spoke.

"When you chew, do it slowly." "Huh?" "The flavour will spread out on your taste buds, this blueberry isn't store bought you know." Nick looked at him in confusion, but he shrugged it off and took a bit of the pie. He slowly chew on it, Lucius was right. It wasn't store bought, but….It was from the family Hopps farm, one time he only ate the still in their berry form. He never had their berries in a pie, it was the sweatiest thing he tasted to date. They finished off the pie and Lucius said.

"Nick, I know you loved my mother dearly." Nick's eyes widened and he tensed up, Lucius continued.

"And don't think i didn't notice when you suddenly put on this sad face when you saw me… I look just like her don't I, and her scent is all over me." "Yeah…"  
"I get it, if you have a time just looking at me alone. And I'm sorry." "What! No don't apologize!" "Look! You still love her and you need to let her go, you still need to ask me a question don't you?" Nick's eyes widened and he was reliving old memories, tears stung his eyes and he blinked them away. Nick couldn't hold it back anymore, he let the tears flow. He started sobbing while talking.

"*Sob* D-Damnit! *Huff Huff* *Sob* Damnit! Y-You're right, I love her. And I realized it. *Huff Huff* *Sob* until it was too late." Nick started sobbing hard, Lucius stood up and pulled him in for a hug. Nick hugged him back tightly, man he was tall. He stood over him. Nick let him go and asked the question… No he asked something completely different.

"Lucius. *Hic* Is it okay if…*Hic* if we take some type of DNA test, to settled things. *Hic* If you truly are my child." Lucius looked at him with shocked eyes, his eyes soften and nodded.

"Let's do around Christmas eh?" "It'll be a nice surprise, I guess." They went back into the apartment, and went into their own separate room. Nick walked in and saw Judy was waiting for him.

"Nick!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, he did the same and she asked.

"is everything alright now?" "Yes, I've gotten over now. She was someone I loved, but I love someone else now." "Who would that be?" "Come on Carrots! You know it's you." "Nick!" She said while laughing, Nick picked her up and they laid down together in the bed.

"Judy, sometime let's go out on a date. It'll be my treat so you can order anything you want." "Yay!" She hugged him and she slowly drifted off to sleep, Nick kissed her forehead and started going to sleep as well. He smiled, knowing that he could let Angel go…

 **Yay! we're done this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter,  
since I enjoyed writing this.  
Now I hope you have a lovely day reader! **


	10. Chapter 9

A look into the past

Nick woke up feeling refreshed, he looked to his right and saw Judy curled up. He chuckled and got out of bed, he walked to the bathroom and opened the door. He looked to see Ciel naked.

"Whoa!" "Oh my god! I'm sorry." He quickly shut the door and stood outside embarrassed, Nick thought he had saw something on Ciel. So he opened the door and saw Ciel with a towel covering up his crotch.

"Excuse me! I'm still here! What!?" Nick saw he had two white fluffy ears on the top of his head, and white tail wrapped around his waist, holding up the towel. Ciel just had this confused look on his face, and asked.

"What is it?" "You're a hybrid." Ciel's face turned to realization and stood there shocked. Ciel quickly walked out of the bathroom and went to his room, leaving Nick confused on what he just saw. Nick closed the door and proceeded to have a shower; once he was done, he made himself some breakfast and ate while watching TV. He got up pretty early so he had some time to kill before they all went to the station.

Lucius came out of his room and Nick immediately asked him.

"So Ciel is a hybrid?" "What? *sigh* You woke up early didn't you." Yeah….um-" "its fine." "How did he hide his ears and tail?" "Well if you what to learn that, you'll need to talk to him about it. Cause it's something I really can't say." "Oh…Okay then, wait, why are you up so early?" "Oh, it's Emily's birthday today." "Really!" "Yeah, so I'm gonna go and get her cake." Lucius walked over to the fridge and pulled out the cake, Nick saw and found it tasty looking. It was black forest cake, and nick could just smell the aroma of chocolate. Lucius lit the candles and said.

"I suggest you get everyone up, we'll throw a little party for her." Nick walked up and went to wake up everyone, while Lucius went to wake up Emily.

"Hey." he sets down the cake and gently shakes her awake, she opened up her eyes and she said.

"Lucius, what are you doing?" She sits up and rubs her eyes, Lucius sits down on the bed and lights the candles on the cake. Emily looks to the calendar in their room and sees it was the 4th of June, she realized and said with a blush.

"Oh! My birthday." "Yeah silly, I wanted to wake you up and give ya your present and cake." Lucius pulled out from under the bed, a plastic container. He gave it to her and he said.

"Originally, I had this wrapped in cute wrapping paper. But I felt embarrassed and took off the wrapping paper." "Aww, thanks!" Lucius smiled and sat down the cake and said.

"Make a wish." Emily clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, she made her wish and blew out the candles. Lucius smiled and said.

"Well let's go to the kitchen, we can cut it up out there." Lucius got up and walked out with Emily, once they got the kitchen, everyone waited for them both and they said.

"Happy birthday Emily!" Emily blushed and hid her face, and she smiled and sat at the table. Lucius put the cake down on the table, grabbed a knife, and started cutting a piece for everyone. Everyone grabbed their piece and started eating the cake, they finished their pieces and Judy said.

"So what present did Lucius give you?" "Chocolate." "Cool." Emily opened the container up, and took the first bite of the chocolate. She lit up like a firework, and quickly at the piece. Everyone started getting ready to go to the station, Lucius had to get ready first. Meanwhile Nick felt a bit awkward with Ciel, Nick sat there trying his best not to look him. Ciel sighed heavy and said.

"It's fine Nick, I was planning to tell you two anyway." Judy's ears sprang up and asked.

"Tell us what?" "That I'm a hybrid." "What! Really!" "Yes it's true." "What animal?" "A cougar." "Can we see you're form? Wait, how are you hiding your ears and tail anyway?" "Well…." Ciel fell silent, and his face went pale and had fear in his eyes. Ciel quickly pulled himself together and said.

"Well, I'll tell you that sometime. Anyway, ready to see the true me?" ""Yes!"" Ciel smiled and went to his room, minutes later he came out of his room and they saw him with his ears and tail. Although they were white and his ears were a little bigger than an average cougar, Judy then asked.

"White?" "Yeah see, I'm a rare white cougar, and I'm the only one!" Ciel said this proudly and Judy said.

"Rare white Cougar….Wait wouldn't that mean that one of your parents would've been a white Cougar as well?" "Well…" Ciel froze in shock and embarrassment, Ciel was kinda caught up in the moment of using that line. He smiled nervously, and said.

"Yes actually, my mother is an animal conduit, and my father is a conduit as well." "Well you look pretty cute in your real form." Ciel blushed and pushed his glasses back up, and then Annie came up and started feeling his ears. Ciel jumped a bit in shock, and moved away from her.

"Holy crap! Feel his ears, they are so soft!" "Really?" Judy jumped onto his shoulders, and started rubbing his ears, while Ciel blushed in embarrassment. Nick pulled Judy off him, and sets her down and says.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you two to fondle his ears, look at him, he is like a tomato right now." Nick finished his sentence off with a voice you'd only use to talk to a baby, Lucius had finally finished getting ready and said.

"Is everyone good to go?" "Yep." "Well good, let's see what the day has instore for us." They walked out and went to the ZPD station, when they walked in the saw a familiar bunny talking to Chief Bogo.

"Agent Savage! How has your morning been?" "Oh, Officer Himiarashi. Good, it has been good so far. I've heard about this rumour that has been proven true, so a reanimated body huh?" "Yes, we've recently came into contact with another. But I'll talk about that with Bogo, so why have you come back here?" "Well I've been posted here, and another agent as well." "Who is this person?" "Her name is Skye." "Well I hope you enjoy you both enjoy your time here, remember Zootopia is a big place after all." Lucius walked pasted Jack and started talking to Chief Bogo, Jack walked over to Judy and said.

"Ms Hopps, It's good to see you." "Good to see you again." Jack smiled and saw Nick, he dropped his smile and he said.

"Oh Nicholas, I thought you were still out." "Woke up yesterday." "Well that's good." Jack smirked and he looked behind him to see someone.

"Oh Skye, you've finally arrived." "I'm sorry for being late." The group looked behind them, and saw a beautiful vixen with bright blue eyes.

"I lost track of time, I ended up helping a woman with groceries. She was single mother." "Makes sense." Skye looked to chief Bogo and saw Lucius talking to him, she walked up to Bogo and said.

"Chief Bogo." "Oh agent Skye! It's good to have you here." "Good to be here….Huh?" She looked at the young boy and stared at him with confusion, she got close to him and smelled him. Lucius was quite confused about what was happening, and said.

"W-What are you doing?" "Huh?...Oh! Sorry, I just…..You must be a Himiarashi." "Let me guess, you knew my mother." "No, I just know a Himiarashi in the agency, and you Himiarashi kinda have the same scent. But you're different." "Different how?" "just a different scent, well only a little bit." Lucius gently pushed her away and said.

"Good to know…..But anyway, that's all we were able to find Chief." "Well since that rumour is now proven, we'll have to be more careful from now on. Okay so I have assignment for you and Nick." "And that is?" "Well there are some Bio-Terrorists holding hostages, they're at the Zootopia bank. And they have killed two civilians." Lucius nodded and took Nick and Emily with him, leaving the rest at the station.

"You know, I don't really like Lucius." Ciel turned to jack, who just stared at the front door. Ciel cleared his throat, hoping to get Jack attention. Jack looked at him and Ciel said.

"You have no right saying that." "Hm? I guess you're right." Jack smiled and walked away, Ciel just scoffed as he walked away.

"little shit has no right to talk about him that way." "Ciel, don't worry about. He's just paranoid." "About what? Oh right the fact Conduits are in the building." Ciel was getting annoyed with Jack, Judy could see Ciel getting pretty annoyed. Although he never seen him get annoyed, she could just see it in his face. Ciel pushed his glasses back up, and walked in to Bogo and asked.

"So what are we doing today?" You and Judy have to go and patrol Tundra town, since the mayor has been getting some heat." Ciel nodded and said.

"Let's go Judy." "Right." They both took a police cruiser and went to Tundra town, they some protesters, saying that the mayor shouldn't allow conduits to be here. And how dare he allow conduits to work with the police, Ciel just heavily sighed.

"Jesus, these people are really determined aren't they?" Judy smiled and agreed with him, a few hours pass and nothing happened yet. While waiting for something to happen, Judy asked Ciel.

"So I hope I'm not prying too much, but how are you able to hide your true form?" Ciel jumped and tensed up a bit, his breathing started getting funny and he said.

"W-Well it w-was something horrible, I-I was…K-Kidnapped at an early age." "What!" "Yeah….I was just coming back from school and…..*Sigh* well better get comfortable, cause it's gonna be a long story…"

"I'll see you later Lucius." "Right, see you." Ciel started walking home, and while walking the heard footsteps, so he turned around to find the footsteps had stop. He wrapped his tail around his waist, and started picking up the pace.

"Hey." Ciel stopped to see a large man, wearing a trench coat and a hoodie covering his face. Ciel stared at him, refusing to break eye contact and said.

"H-Hello?" "Sir, I'm one of the bodyguards, and your parents are worried and they've sent me to come and get you." "What's my name?" "Ciel Venator." "How old am I." "Six years old, my lord." "Do you know the secret?" "Secret?" Ciel's eyes widen and started backing away, while the man started walking towards him and said.

"What's wrong? Sir, don't you trust me?" Ciel turned around and started running, but then man had grabbed his shirt and picked him up. Ciel was knocked out, and the man threw him in his trunk. Ciel woke up in a daze, he scanned his surroundings. In addition, he felt his hands were tied up in rope, and started trying to get out of the restraints. He was able to cut them off, reached for his phone, and called Lucius.

"Hello?" "Lucius!" "Ciel? Why are you calling me, did you forget something?" "Call the police!" "What? Why?!" "I was kidnapped; I'm in a trunk right now." "Alright you call cops, I'll get our parents!" Ciel hung up and started calling the police.

"Hello?" "Yes hi, um the name is Ciel Venator." "Venator? My lord, what are you doing?" "I was kidnapped, I'm in a trunk right now….and I don't were I'm being taken." "Okay sir, listen to me. I need to get up on line. We'll track your phone, and we'll send out dispatch." "Alright." "Okay to help us a bit better, I need to kick out the tail light" "Got it." Ciel was able to kick out the tail light and saw a sign.

"Okay I'm on the way to Zootopia." "What? That's not possible, they only way you can get there is by train." "Well that's what the sign said." "Okay we'll contact the ZPD. Just hang in there." Ciel put phone in his jacket and tied his hands up, after what seemed like hours. They stopped and the trunk opened, he saw five men looking at him.

"So he's the one? You sure you didn't napped the wrong kid?" "Yes I am sure. Don't worry, now come on, let's take him to the others." The man that captured him picked him up and started walking. Ciel could cells, other hybrid kids and a lab. The man threw him in the cell and he said.

"Stay in here ya brat, and don't even think about trying to get out." Ciel sat there waiting, half an hour later. A man wearing a lab coat walked in and took off his beanie, revealing his white ears. The man looked at him and said to the guard.

"Pick him up and follow me." The guard did so as instructed and picked him up, and Ciel could see the children. They seemed….broken, like if they have just witnessed something horrible. Ciel then was put down in a chair, and his hand and feet were cuffed to the chair. Soon a group scientist walked in, and one of them came up with a needle and injected this strange blue liquid into him. Ciel winced and then the man took him to a room, and hung him up in a crucified manner. Ciel looked forward and saw two scientist on computers, one of the scientist pulled a switch and a thousand volts of electricity shocked Ciel. Ciel screamed in agony and after a few minutes, the electricity the stopped and Ciel went limb. He wasn't knocked out, but he was paralysed and got cut by a guard.

"Sir, the liquid isn't interacting with the Conduit gene." "What? What is it interacting with?" "His animal genes, sir." "Is that so….Continue, I wanna see what's going on." "Yes sir." The man flipped the switch, and Ciel was electrocuted again. This went on for several minutes, just turning it on and off. They finally finished what they were doing, and put Ciel back in his cell and Ciel tried to sleep off the pain. Five days passed and the ZPD didn't come, Ciel didn't know if he could take any more of this. Ciel sat there in his room, just sitting on the bed and praying for someone to come and help him.

"Oi!" Ciel looked up to the same guard he saw yesterday.

"Get up; we got lot to do today." Ciel got up and started walking with the man, he sat down in a chair and his feet and hands strapped to it. Hours passed in the room and Ciel was tortured, with barely any breaks. They finally stopped; and one of the men came up and said.

"Well, what's this?" Ciel look up in confusion and the man held up a mirror, and Ciel saw his animal ears were gone. Not to mention he could not feel his tail moving at all, Ciel just stared into the mirror, with a blank expression.

"That's interesting; the liquid has ended up fusing with your animal genes. However, I never thought it could fuse with genes but never mind. Let us begin." The man, grabbed torture tools and was going to start, but stopped as five ZPD officers busted in and apprehended him. A Wolf got him out of his restraints and carried him out; Ciel could see the light and squints. They walked out and Ciel saw everyone he knew outside waiting for him, his father ran up and grabbed him. Hugging him tightly.

"So yeah that's what happened, a few events occurred before I got my powers. And this was the cause me getting my power." Ciel took of his left glove and lifted up his sleeve, revealing this….Tattoo? Judy could not make out what it was, but it was it had curved spikes from his knuckles. To half way up his arm, the outline was black and inside it was a light blue.

"I got this around primary school… It burned like hell when I got it, and I ended up getting a huge fever. I was hospitalized, at the time no one knew what it was. However, this thing on my arm was the reason my powers activated; then began a lot crazy shit." "Like what?" Judy asked, not even paying attention to her work she was meant to do. Ciel smiled and looked out the window.

"Well I can tell one story. Okay so around time we started making our group, we got request to help with this small rural town. We only saw two members and they never showed their faces; which was weird. However, at the time, we were glad to help anyone else, so the leaders told us to do some things for their group and for the town. And after we did all of it….." Ciel fell silent and had mixture of pissed and ashamed look on his face.

"It turns out….We helped them destroy the town." "What?!" "Yeah it was crazy… one time we were just walking through town, and suddenly we heard six explosions. In addition, everyone could see six people falling down from the mountain above the town. Soon the whole town was completely in ruins; we did our best to fight them off….But they….They were so god damn strong and I mean like… Abnormally strong that what a conduit could be…" Ciel looked down while trying to remember the event.

"…Wait…. Do you remember anything about to those two how killed Mike." "What? Um…." "Anything that stands out, than just their powers. Did you noticed anything that was different from other Conduits?" "Um…..Oh! Their fighting style was very fast and unique. And they seemed very calm and…" "Like they had this evil pulsating aura." Judy looked at Ciel and with shock, and then her face quickly went to confusion and said.

"Why are you asking me this?" "Come on; take a guess Judy." "…No…You don't mean to say that those people you helped destroy a town; are one of the members that killed mike and nearly me and Nick." "Yes, I once caught wind of this evil aura. It was from the leaders, once I sensed it. I went pale and I got cold sweats. It was crazy; I never felt anything like it. And when I was a battling the one with the same powers as me, he just kept going on about how the world was fucked, and how he wish he could do something to fix it."

Ciel just sat there, thinking. Judy sat there as well, could this group become a problem in the future?

"Ciel, Lucius is a smart boy. I assume he already figured it out." "Maybe, but still there is one question that needs to be answered. What is their motivate, cause you know when I said how strong they are." "Yeah." "Then why haven't they made the news, or gotten a reputation in the past three years." "Three years? You met them three years ago?" "Yeah we were thirteen at the time, but Annie is a year older than us." "When you met this group, didn't you ask anything. Like when they formed the group." "We asked but they said, 'They were always around'. And that just confused me; so let us assume they have been around for a few years. However, why haven't they gotten reputation for being terrorists?" "Not sure."

Ciel and Judy sat there, silent. Till Judy spoke and asked.

"That marking on your arm looks cool." "Thanks, actually Lucius and Annie got a tattoo of the same markings." "Really?" "Yeah! Why do you think Annie wears gloves, and why Lucius wears that fingerless arm glove." Judy smiled; they continued their portal and soon saw fighting on top of a roof….It was Nick! And some woman was fighting him. Ciel and Jud got out of the car, and Ciel picked up Judy and he flew up there.

"Nick!" "Judy?" Nick was punched in the face and the woman back away, and smiled.

"Oh~, did the wittle fox get hurt?" A neon beam, shot near her leg. She back flipped away; Emily shot a blood shard at her shoulder. The shard hit her, the pink haired girl jumped away to gain some distance.

"Wow! That was a good shot!" The woman said this with a lot of enthusiasm, and she pulled out the shard and threw it away. The woman clapped her hands together and punched a hole in the roof; she fell down, so Nick and Lucius ran after her. While Ciel, Judy and Emily will try to cut her, off.

"GET BACK HERE!" "MAKE ME!" The girl screamed happily, did she think this was a game? Lucius used neon run to catch up to her, but impaled by an iron rod and she was pinned to the wall.

"What?" "Jeeze you're slow." Annie appeared around the corner, and Lucius said.

"I assume you're back up?" "Yep! I gotta say she's a fast little bugger." "Annoying is what she is." Annie use the special handcuffs for conduits and the woman said.

"Wait! I'm one of you!" "What?" "Look. My left arm." Annie lifted her sleeve up; and Judy saw the same tattoo on Ciel's arm.

"What the? Explain yourself!" Lucius pulled out the rod, and the woman said.

"I'm sorry; I joined a few weeks ago. And I thought I could stop those two conduits. But…" "But you ended up getting blamed for the crime." "I'm sorry sir." Lucius healed her wound and he said.

"Get back to base, you've done enough solider." She nodded and ran out of the building and back to Australia.

"The hell, he always tells when we have new members." Who's 'he'?" Nick asked while he had his arms crossed.

"My cousin. He is like my secretary. And a detective. Actually Ciel's cousin and mine get along quite well; and their prince detectives." "Are they really good?" "Trust me, they can dig dirt on anyone and get a lot of information….Actually I need to call him." The group walked out of the building and went to Lucius's Café, although Nick and Judy did not know why. Lucius closed the blinds, and opened his laptop and called his cousin on skype.

"Lucius?" "Xanthos, why didn't tell me earlier we had a new member?" "Sorry I was meaning tell you, but I've been doing things." "What things?" "You didn't know! Dude you're like all over the news." "What?" "Take a look." Ciel switched on the TV and watched the news.

"But above all things today; an anonymous source had told Chief Bogo. That the leader of the new D.U.P. Lucius Himiarashi, had been involved with terrorists in past. Three years ago, Lucius had an organization and was helping terrorists destroy a rural town, although no info was given on the town's name. Now everyone in Zootopia and at the ZPD is calling for him, wanting to get his side of the story. While there are, people are calling for Mr Himiarashi's head." "WHAT! Xanthos, what's going on?" "Beats me; for the past two hours it's been on the Zootopia's news channel. Not to mention an interview was hold with Bogo, and he is pissed! Like he went along the lines that he knew Conduit's aren't to be trusted."

Lucius shuts down the TV and sat down.

"So what's going on?" "Um…apparently someone tipped our organization off, and is being accused of being terrorists." "Have any idea who?" "Well a friend from the new D.U.P; told me heard someone talking to chief Bogo about this…But rest assured all of the ZPD officers talked him down, and now you're just going to talk live, on TV and explain what happened three years ago." Lucius sighed and took off his jacket; he could not believe this was happening. Everyone heard fast typing and Xanthos said.

"Don't worry, Hendrix and I will have proven that you're innocent, and not only that, we'll find out who is it was that decided to do some digging. Trust me man, we're all over this." "Thanks." Nick noticed something and said.

"What's with his name? X Anthos." "The X is silent and is pronounced with a Z." "Oh….Okay then." "Well anyway, I'll talk to you later. However, you should totally call Bogo to your café. It's good to tell him now, instead of waiting to talk to him on live TV." "Got it. Thanks." "No prob." Lucius ended the call and closed his laptop.

"So….Terrorists?" Nick asked this with an uneasy look, Judy then said.

"No, it's not true." "How do you know?" "Ciel told me about it." "Don't worry carrots; I know Lucius would never do something like this. So you gonna call Bogo." "Of course, I have no other choice. *Sigh* I knew this was gonna bite me the ass." "Don't worry, Xanthos and Hendrix are on it." "Yeah I know." Lucius pulled out his phone, and started calling Bogo.

"Hello?" "Chief it's me." "…..What." Bogo said with an angry voice; Lucius did his best to remain calm and said.

"Come meet me at my Café, and I'll explain everything to you. And if you're worried that this is a trap, it isn't." "I'll come with T.U.S.K agents." "….Fine." Lucius hanged up and sat down; he took off his arm glove and cracked his knuckles. Judy saw the same tattoo from Ciel's arm. Judy sat down next to Nick and asked.

"So what do you think?" "Hm?" "About Lucius's organization accidently helping terrorists." "Carrots, they were tricked." "I know, but I still don't understand who would try to frame him." "Not sure." Judy sat there with her eyes closed, and listen to music on her Ipaw; trying to figure out who would try to dig up some dirt on Lucius. Seven minutes passed and Bogo walked in with five T.U.S.K agents, and he said.

"So you can explain, can you?" Lucius sat down and Bogo sat down as well. Lucius offered him some coffee, but Bogo refused. Therefore, Lucius explained the whole thing.

"So that's what happened, although I don't blame you if you don't believe me." "Can you back this up?" "I have two people that are gonna prove it was all an accident; but at the moment I need to know, when did you get the info?" "Around the time Venator and Hopps left, I just got a call and this guy was clearly using a voice modifier. He sending old papers and documents, so just to make sure he was not bluffing and trying to trick me. I decided to see if there was something about it, and low and behold, it was true."

Lucius leaned back on the chair, with his arms crossed and pondered about who would have it been.

"*Sigh* I guess it shouldn't matter at the moment." "What do you mean? It should matter." "Ciel, I know it should. However, we do have our cousins figuring that out; and we have to wait until they get the info to prove my innocence." "True." "Hm? Ciel." "What?" "Your hair." Lucius smirked, and Ciel looked in the mirror to see his hair was slightly turning red.

"Someone's getting angry." "Oh be quite!" Ciel's white ears appeared and Annie said.

"Ciel, you're ears." "Crap!" Ciel tried to cover them but Bogo and the T.U.S.K agents saw what he was, while Bogo just grinned. Emily gave him a beanie and Ciel put it on to hide his ears; Lucius then stopped leaning on his chair and said.

"The only the person I could think of is the leader." "Of course it is; who else could it possibly be." "True…Well I have to go and call the news; they'll want to hear my side of things." Lucius went into the back, leaving everyone to their thoughts. In addition, what felt like for several minutes; a snow leopard and a cameraman standing outside; waiting to be let in. Lucius opened the door and said.

"Hello, it's nice to have here." "Thanks." "No, thank you for helping me." "It's fine." She walked in with the man and said.

"I'm a friend of the Himiarashi family." "….How?" "I know harry." "Is my family just made up of a bunch of social butterflies?" "You tell me." The leopard said this with a cheeky smile; she sat down on a couch and said.

"We'll begin when you're ready." "I'm ready as I'll ever be." He sat down and the Camera got set up, and then started broadcasting.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Fabienne Growley from the ZNN. Today I am live, here at a local Café known as the Velvet panda. Right now, I am talking to Lucius Himiarashi, leader of the new D.U.P that is working with the ZPD. Now Mr Himiarashi, we have information from an anonymous source that you helped terrorists destroy the rural town of waterfront. Is this true?" "Umm…" Lucius sat there, frozen and just stared at the camera. Nick studied his face, and figured it out. He was getting stage freight. A grin curved his way onto his face, while Lucius finally pulled himself together and said.

"Yes, it's true. But we were tricked into helping them; we didn't know at the time, we wanted to help the town." "But from what we were told; your organization knew full well what they were planning to do, and helped them." "Well they lied. Look that was three years ago, and when we figured out what was going on we stopped them. The town only suffered minor damage, twenty-five civilians died and half of the population was hospitalized." Lucius looked to the ground for a second, and back to the camera and said.

"Trust me; I hate myself for what I did, and how I was so easily manipulated. However, we still help the town, and now it is a popular tourist town. Look I can get it if people and mammals out there don't really trust me; but I can assure you I'm here to help Zootopia." "Do you have any proof to prove your innocence?" "Yes, actually. My cousin will be providing the proof." Lucius opened the laptop and called him.

"Hello everyone! My name is Xanthos Himiarashi, and I am here to prove my cousins innocence!" "So what evidence do you have?" "All sorts, but the ones I'm mostly gonna show are old newspaper article; and for some reason the civilians decided to take pictures…..Not sure why, but good for them… Anyway; Ciel has set up a little TV and I'm going to show you everything on there." The camera was pointed towards the TV, and an image was shown. It was of Lucius running down the man in the Kitusne mask, Xanthos said.

"Alright has you see, again not sure why the civilians took pictures, but it doesn't matter. Okay so and here is an old article." This continued for several minutes, Pictures of the Lucius and his friends fighting them off. In addition, old articles relating to what happened, and what happened after the events. Lucius's organization were praised as heroes, by the end Xanthos finished up and Ms Growley said.

"Well I say that this clears it all up, but can I ask a question?" "Shoot." "You said while showing the evidence, you'd find out who tried to frame your cousin. Have you figured it out yet?" "Unfortunately, I have not. Nevertheless, I will continue looking. So for now, I've done what I can. I hope you have a good day." "You too." The call ended and Growley look to the camera.

"Well folks, there you have it. Lucius is innocent." "If you still don't trust me, you can consult your concerns with me at the ZPD." "Well; that ends our little interview. And with that, my name is Fabienne Growley. And I hope you all have a great day." The broadcasting stopped and she said.

"Whew, man that was tiring." "How?" "I haven't slept in a few days; since we're in a Café can I have a caramel Frappe?" "Sure, what size?" "Large." "Alright I'll go make it." Lucius went into the back and made her Frappe, a few minutes passed and he came out and gave it to her.

"That'll be 3.29." She gave him the money and said while walking out.

"Say hi to Harry for me." "I will." She walked out and Judy asked Nick.

"Who's Harry?" "Angel had like three brothers and one sister." "And you didn't like her sister?" Judy said, teasing Nick. Nick blushed slightly and said.

"I was never attracted to her, that's all." Judy smiled and said. "So Lucius, how old is Xanthos?" "Oh he's seventeen." "What power does he have?" "He doesn't have a power." "What?" Judy said, surprised. Nick looked at Lucius with a confused look and said.

"How?" "Oh, see when a conduit has intercourse with a human. It is pretty much a fifty, fifty chance that the baby will come out a conduit, or not. He came out a human. Although he has some fast reflexes." Lucius put his jacket on and cracked his neck; Ciel got a message and checked to see it was from his cousin, Hendrix.

"Lucius. Hendrix said it'd take a while since they don't have any leads, but they are looking for any clues to who it might've been that tipped Bogo off." "*Yawns* Really, I guess all we have to do is wait…Well I'm go and help Judy and Ciel patrol." "No I need you to escort the mayor." "Why can't agent Skye and Jack do that?" "Skye apparently was able to find a hideout for the First sons; so she and Jack are going in with a team and bring them back." Lucius scratched the back of his head, and he sighed and said.

"Okay fine. Where is he?" "Waiting for at city hall. He's going to a meeting with Mr. Big." "Okay. Is it just me that is escorting him?" "No, you'll have Ciel on your side. And please don't harm any civilians unless you have to." "We won't, alright Ciel let's move out." "Right." Ciel put his trench coat on and they both walked out. Judy looked to Chief Bogo and said.

"What are we going to do sir?" "You, Wilde, Keenan and Petra; will have to patrol around the main city. We have gotten complaints about an anti-conduit group going around spouting some nonsense, and their disturbing people. In addition, people are afraid they are going to become violent. Since they've been going around and vandalising civilians homes that they think are Conduits." The four of them got in a police cruiser and started driving around neighbour hoods and local areas. Hours passed and saw nothing suspicious; Nick stopped the car and said.

"Well, let's take a little break. Come on, let's stretch our legs." Everyone got out of the cruiser, and went into a little café. While sitting outside talking, Emily saw a hooded figure, holding a body bag and she said.

"Guys look." Everyone look to where she pointed, and saw the man. They got up and started tailing him. While with Ciel and Lucius, they were quickly making their way to the limbo with Mayor Lionheart.

"Just get in!" Lucius shoved the mayor in the limbo and Ciel got in, Lucius was the last in and he closed the door and said to the driver.

"Get us out of here, quickly!" The limbo sped off and started driving to the meeting, Lionheart laughed a bit and said.

"Wow did you see the amount of mammals that were out there, man they do not like me approving the new D.U.P." "Well you didn't announce you were going to do that." "Not to mention you have such a bad reputation ever since the Night howler incident." "Oh I know, but that's why I am doing my best." "Well you are going to lose the election, like ever since Swinton started running for mayor of Zootopia, she has been making a lot of good promises; and she is actually staying true to her word." "Yeah when it's time to vote, I'm so going to vote for her." "Me too. Let's admit it Lionheart, you're shit." "Oh be quite!" Lionheart sat with his legs crossed, and was annoyed at the two conduits.

"Anyway, just relax and enjoy the ride." Back with Nick and his group, they followed the man and found a group of people wearing ski masks. The group got up to a roof, to get a better vantage point. They looked to see a big blockade, and three people in buildings with sniper rifles. Annie looked around the ground and saw, at least fifty people hiding. Looking to ambush someone. Judy's ear picked up a noise, a car, and she looked to empty road, and saw a white limbo. Once it got close, the snipers shot out the tires and one in the back of the limbo, the limbo swerved. It flipped and rolled a couple of times and stopped on the roof of the limbo.

"*Groans* Shit…" Lucius slightly shook his head and asked.

"Ciel? Are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine… What happened?" "Not sure, maybe an assassination… Lionheart, are you alright?" They both looked to see Lionheart unconscious, but he was breathing. Ciel summoned a little canon and fired at the window; it broke and they started getting Lionheart out of the limbo. Once they got out, a group people walked out of the alleys and surrounded them. Lucius made glass rod and infused it with the neon, and made a neon sword. Ciel made two virtual swords and said.

"You got to be kidding me, some humans and animals wanting to kill Lionheart. *Sigh* Oh well, come on Lucius, let's go!" They both rushed into the crowed and started fighting everyone, making sure not to kill them. Nick and the group saw what was going on and jumped into to help. While fighting, Lucius was shot in the arm and he used neon run and took out the snipers. Annie shot four metal shards; and Ciel put some blue virtual fire and the rods made a square formation. Then the fire proceeded to combust and it knocked out several enemies at once. Judy stayed back and shot from a far, and Nick stayed with her; just trying to be better at aiming with his powers. Emily made arm blades form her blood, and as cutting the group of people. After a few minutes they successfully, apprehended everyone and Lucius said.

"That was not how; I wanted to spend my day." Lucius sat down on the ground and relaxed; Emily walked over to him and said.

"You're arm…" Lucius grabbed his left arm and said.

"I'm alright." "No you are not; we need to get you to a doctor or something." Judy said with concerning voice, Lucius just chuckled and said.

"Alright let's go. Oh wait I have to call Manchas first." "Why?" "Because I let him babysit Aylene." Lucius quickly dials his number and calls him; Manchas picked up the phone and said.

"Lucius! What're you doing?" "Nothing much, how's my sister?" "She's doing fine, she's finished her homework and we're just shopping for new clothes." "That's good. I hope you have a good day." "You too." Lucius hung up and turned towards the group, and he said.

"Judy you called an ambulance?" "Yep! And some back up to help us get these people down to the station." "Do any of you know who these people are?" Ciel then answered Nick's question.

"Well. They are a group called Lifeline; they are anti conduit group and think take it into their own hands to kill every Conduit. They were formed around when Delsin was alive. And a hundred years later their still going; believing it's their mission to kill every Conduit in the world." "Really?!" "Yeah; they even have a forum site. They mostly use it to complain about how conduits are evil and they use it for ambushes and stuff. Although the people speculated to be Conduits, were really just innocent normals." "What?! How do they keep getting away with it?" "They're really well organized, and often kill the person or people without anyone noticing." Judy looked at the unconscious group; she got a chill down her spine and asked.

"Were they always like this?" "Yes and no, they usually did a lot of rally and protests. It's only until Delsin died they became more aggressive." "I assume there's a lot more than this." "Yeah, but we really can't do anything about it. There is always going to be people that don't trust Conduits." Ciel sat down, leaned against the limbo; with Annie next to him, and asked.

"You okay my lord?" "*Chuckles* You haven't said that in such a long time." "I know. *Giggles*" "Well I'm fine, just tired from a long day. It is four thirty-five pm. And all I want to do is go home, unwind and relax." Annie sighed happily and saw Emily whipping off blood on Lucius's face.

"Are you okay?" "Yeah Em, I'm fine." "Are you sure." Lucius rolled his eyes and said.

"Yes, I am fine... Nick." "Yes?" "When Bogo gets here, I need you to fill in for me." "With what exactly?" "Tell him about Lifeline, and give him…..This." Lucius showed Nick a link on his phone; Nick copied the link to his phone and backup and Ambulance arrived. A team of paramedics came over to Lucius and he said that Lionheart was badly injured, while backup started putting the Lifeline members in truck; Lucius hopped in the Ambulance with Emily and he said.

"I'll back in a little bit, and Annie I need you to pick up Aylene." "Okie dokie!" "See you all later." The ambulance drove off, and Judy went up to Bogo and talked about the things that happened here.

"I see, and what about the driver?" "He was in on it the whole time; I saw him get out with a weapon and joined in on the ambush." "Interesting….*Sigh* Well I guess all we can do is be more aware of what goes on, well it's been a long day and you and Wilde haven't fully healed. To be honest I didn't think you two would walk in today, so go home early and get some rest." "Chief I can keep going." "Hopps, you're one of my best officers. However, you're injured and need a lot of rest. Tomorrow I am not sending you two on assignments, but you have some paper work that needs to be finished."

Judy sighed and agreed to what he said; she knew it would be impossible to change his mind. Nick gave Bogo the link and the ZPD took the unconscious group to the station. The group went back to the cruiser and drove back to the apartment; everyone but Annie got out, and she said.

"I'll be back, want me to pick up some take out?" "No I'll make something for dinner." "Alright, make sure you don't burn the apartment down okay." As Annie drove away, Ciel shouted.

"That was one time!" They walked into the apartment and Ciel started cooking dinner for everyone. Nick and Judy showered, and when they got dressed; they came out to see Ciel. With his big white fluffy ears and tail out, and he was putting dinner on the table.

"Oh, sup guys, as you see dinners ready." "What did you make?" "I made some Potato bake, and some Chicken skewers, with steak. And for the lovely herbivore lady, I have a healthy salad for you." Ciel put down a bowl of salad where she was sitting, Judy thanked him and they started eating. While eating, Ciel decided to ask Judy a question.

"Judy, question." "What is it?" "Can you eat meat?" "…..I'm an herbivore." "Yeah, but I heard you ate eggs once. So last time I checked, that's not something an herbivore would do." Ciel did a cocky smile, while Judy sat there with a small unnoticeable blush on her face.

"Like you animal have evolved and I thought that maybe your diets would change, to suit human diets. Like only land mammals evolved; well like there is still savage animals, but still you know what I mean?" "I guess." Judy sat there with a confused face, Judy then asked.

"What about you?" "Huh?" "Since your half animal, I thought you'd only eat meat and nothing but that." "Of course not, my human side still needs a good diet. So I eat healthy as much as I can." Ciel continued eating, while Judy just gave Nick a confused look.

"Carrots don't give me that look, trust me; I don't know either." "Well anyway, Ciel. I really don't know if I can eat meat." "You haven't tried?" "No, I guess every mammal in Zootopia just assumes that we have to eat our natural diets." "But there are ice cream parlours; and I see carnivores and herbivores eat them. Or am I missing something." Judy sat there pondering about if she could eat meat.

"Well serve me up a stake." Ciel stopped eating, looked at her with a wide eye expression, and said.

"Excuse me?" "Cook me up some meat. I'll try it." "Umm….Okay." Ciel made some steak and gave it to her; she grabbed a knife cuts a little piece off for her and takes a bite…

"Eh…It's alright I guess." "Wait really!" "Yeah, it's just got a weird taste is all." Judy continued eating the stake, while getting weird looks from Nick and Ciel. She finished and said.

"I guess that answers it." "Woah…That was awesome. But still I guess you'd like the salad more than anything." "Of course!" She then quickly ate the salad, while Ciel cleaned up in the kitchen.

"Here you go." "Thanks." Ciel cleaned up the dirty dishes an after he was done; he made himself some tea and sat down in the living room. Nick sat on the couch with Judy and he asked.

"Hey Ciel." "Yeah?" "I don't know if I should be asking but….Do you know what happened with Emily; because she was put in the troubled waters and…" "Well it's not my place to say….But she was put in there, because….She had an abusive father. He often came home drunk and hit his wife. One time he hit her so hard that she was hospitalized and he tried to finish the job in her room; but Emily was there and she got the beating too and her powers activated….And she killed him. But they thought she just killed him normally and she never spoke to anyone…" Ciel looked to down at his tea and continued.

"So the doctors thought it would be best if she was put into Troubled Waters." "And then what happened?" "Well, she wasn't really recovering. At some point she would be let out for a whole month and go back to Australia to see f that would help." "Really?" "Yeah. Almost every third month she was allowed out and she often hanged around us. However, for some reason she would only to talk to Lucius… *Giggles* would only talk to him and actually lived with him. Around this time, everyone knew she had a crush on Lucius." Nick just stared at him and said.

"Does Lucius know?" "…..He's not dense, so I'd say he knows but can't be sure. Lucius had always hid those types of feelings." "Do you know why?" "I'd say it was because of what happened with his mother." "Oh…" Nick's ears drooped and his eyes met with a picture of Lucius and his mother.

"What happened to his father?" "Killed him." "What?" "He killed him, in cold blood too. By the time the cops found him, he was brought out and….. I swear he had the coldest eyes I have ever seen. Like…. His eyes had lost their glow and he kept looking down at the ground, while he held his newly born baby sister." Ciel gripped his teacup tightly; Judy and Nick could see he tensed up.

"We've all had some pretty bad things happen in our lives….Like Annie never knew her real parents. And when her powers activated, her foster partners abused her. She came to school with bruises that she would have to hide, in the end she ran away. And that's when she got the job to be my personal body guard." "Ciel, are you okay?" "Of course not!" Ciel shouted while still looking at the ground.

"What fucking makes you think that I'm not! God! Like is that how every conduits life as to be? Full of misery and hatred, like fuck; I barely went to school after what happened to me. I lost my best friend for like two months! Emily was such a sweet girl and got punished because her mother and she were Conduits, and Annie didn't deserve such a life!" Ciel ended up breaking the cup, and all of liquid spilled onto him. Ciel let go of the broken cup and stared at his bloodied hands.

"I'm sorry." Ciel curled up a bit and sat there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" "No it's fine." Nick grabbed a broom and swept up the broken cup, while Judy hugged him. Trying to calm him down.

"Ciel its fine sweetie." "I didn't mean to lash out, I'm….I'm just sick of how people judge conduits." "Ciel….I can't really say I know how you feel. But I have experience something similar." "You mean that fact that no one trusts a fox." "Yeah." "All I have to say is, what you experience was nothing like what we experienced. I mean people made threats to you, but did you ever receive death threats and actually got beaten?" "Well the beaten part I got…But I assume they hit you harder." "Of course." Ciel looked at the dried blood on his hands, while Judy and Nick could only watch.

"*Sigh* I dropped out of primary school, since I didn't show up for the whole month. Lucius and that graduated and went onto high school. While for me….I had to work a little hard to get in there; like don't get me wrong, I'm not stupid. But I felt uncomfortable in my skin, and didn't want anyone to see me..." "Ciel…." "I'm fine. Just…..It is hard to talk about these types of things. Like looking into our pasts isn't easy." "We get that." Ciel sighed heavily, and sat down on the couch. Soon the rest walked through the door and they could hear them talking.

"Big brother are you sure you'll be okay?" "Of course. Don't worry, a little…..What happened?" Nick and Judy were in a awkward spot right now, but Ciel just outright told them what happened.

"*Sigh* Well you were bound to find out sooner or later." "Lucius, we're really sorry." "It's fine. Don't worry about it." "Lucius did you really-" "Yes I murdered my mother's fiancé in cold blood. Like I had front row seat to it all." Nick and Judy avoided eye contact with everyone; Emily came up to Judy and hugged her.

"Look it's hard to talk about these sort of things, and I know it was for Emily especially. However, you two were bound to find out, we don't mind sharing our pasts with you two. But you know how we made though those times." Judy hugged Emily back and said.

"You had each other." "Of course! We're like family… Well I'm gonna have something to eat and then I'm going to watch a movie." "Really?" "Yep…. Any Ciel, I'll verse you at chess later." Ciel grins and says.

"I'll kick your ass." "Like you will." Lucius walked in the kitchen and the rest just did what they did; soon the home phone started ringing and Lucius answered.

"Hello, this the Himiarashi household. Who am I speaking too…..Oh Clawhauser, what's up?... What?! You need us over now?" Everyone out in the lounge room heard what was going on in the kitchen.

"Right we'll be right over." Lucius exited the kitchen and said.

"Guys we need to go down to the station." "Why?" Annie asked with a real dumbfounded look.

"Jack and Skye have just found out where Gazelle is being held; and they're sending in the whole force to get break, since they found out where one of the First sons hideouts." Everyone looked at him in surprise and quickly got ready and went down to the station.

"Chief Bogo!" "Officer Himiarashi, it's good to see you're here." "Bogo, where is agent Skye and Jack?" "In the bullpen." "Thanks." Lucius and the rest walked in the bullpen and found them both strategizing.

"Oh Lucius!" "Agent Skye." "Himiarashi." "Savage… So what's this about?" "Well we've gone under cover, and we've found out there was this meeting. So we were able to get in, and one of the higher-ups shows Gazelle hung up in a crucified manner." "Is that so… Was there anything else that could be worth noting?" "Well the higher-up was blind actually." "Blind?" "Yeah it was quite weird." "Did he say his name?" "I think his name was Levi." "Levi….Okay so what's the plan." Everyone was called into the bullpen; and Jack explained the whole plan to everyone. He finished, and everyone started going to the hideout. Nick sat in the car and thought. (Now we know where Gazelle is; let's hope we can save her this time)...

To be continued….

 **Sorry about the late update. I had a serious case of  
Writers block and some stuff came up. But anyway  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. So have a good  
day people. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Holy shit! I've been gone for too long. Well anyway,  
** **I'm going to put this story on a hiatus, so here's a long  
chapter for you all. So I will be working on NSO more  
until the story for NSO is done, ****but I will put up short side chapter for  
this. so don't worry about that, and once I'm done  
with NSO; I'll officially start working on this more.  
And here's a question, how would you feel about a sequel?  
Well. I'll leave you to read, so have lovely day folks!  
**

 **(Oh and I'll update older pages, since I knew for  
a long time, that something's in them were really bad.  
mostly the dialogue.)**

Freaks

"Nick are you listening?" Nick snapped out of his trance, Nick yawned and said

"Sorry; I blanked out for second." "*Sigh* Ciel just give him the run down." "Right… Okay so how it's gonna go, since agent Savage and Skye figured out where they're holding Gazelle; however, they unfortunately got caught and now all of the hideouts and bases are on high alert. But we suspected they that'll try and move her around, so we got T.U.S.K agents patrolling around Zootopia. We've even cut the trains and boats from going out of the area." "Doesn't that seem a little extreme?" "Look; we have no idea why they wanted her in the first place. On that night; they clearly wanted her and they got her, so we can't afford losing a hostage… But anyway, our team is going to one of the underground hideouts. I'm seventy percent sure Gazelle is there." "And if she's not?" Annie asked.

"Then another will pick her up. Now let's try not to die out there; okay?" Everyone agreed, and after a while of waiting; they finally arrived at the meeting place. There; Skye was waiting outside the bunker and with two other Conduits, Nick and the others got out of the car and Lucius said.

"So how's it going?" "Well we sent a drone in, and they seem pretty prepared." "The drone?" "Spotted it. And we didn't get far, so we don't know if she's in there or not." Skye said while she was looking at the drones recording, Ciel came up and said.

"You weren't kidding, they look like they can murder an entire army." He looked at the recording and saw at least seven people in juggernauts suits. Had a lot of barricades and places to take cover from, and were armed to the teeth.

"Are we going in or what?" "Not yet Ms Keenan, I gotta make sure-." Annie then kicked the door down, alerting everyone in the bunker. Skye and everyone else just stared at Annie, she looked back with a grin on her face and said.

"Come on, let's go get our little icon." She walked into the bunker, leaving everyone to walk in quietly. They met up with Annie who was behind cover, she looked to them and said.

"It seems they went deeper into bunker." "Really, I thought they'd put up a fight." "Well half of the members are just normals, so I'm not surprised that they ran away" "Well, come on let's go deeper." Lucius led the group, they found the door and he opened it up slowly and peaked in.

"What do you see?" Ciel asked, getting his gun ready.

"A few people, they just seem to be standing there….They might be decoys actually. Ciel." "Yeah I got it." Lucius moved out of the way, Ciel opened the door just a bit more. And he pulled out three pieces of paper, he threw them and the paper moved a like a thrown shuriken. Ciel watched and saw the harden pieces of paper had it them all in the head.

"Got them." "And?" "They're real, blood is spewing out of their head… Odd." "What's odd?" "Only three people are there, although I swear I saw other people walking by." Ciel opened the door the fully, and they snuck their way in. While sneaking they were sneaking their way through, Nick caught a whiff of something. Nick stopped and said.

"Ciel, you smell that don't you?" "Yeah…Blood. That's strange, Lucius do you think that they have subjects here?" "Could be." "Want to look around?" "…..Yeah we should. We'll split up into teams. So Ciel, Nick, Annie and Judy, you guys will go and search for anybody that may be here and try to see if you can find info on where Gazelle is being held. While the rest of us we'll go and go deeper into the bunker." The agreed and went their separate ways for now.

They searched the whole second floor, the place was really big. Well at least the second floor was, they kept searching room to room. Hoping to find someone or at least some type of room that held info, Nick and Ciel could smell the scent of blood getting thicker.

After a few minutes of searching they were about to give up and go to third floor and meet up with Lucius and his group. But stopped when they heard scream.

"PLEASE! STOP! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Judy covered her ears, that yell was unexpected. They quickly, but silently made their way to the room. They peaked in and saw…

Gore everywhere, Blood and guts smeared on the walls, body parts almost covering the floor. And there in the centre of the room, a masked man wearing the same black cloak and the golden henna patterns. Standing there, in front of a man strapped to the chair.

The man had cuts all over the body, and he was missing three fingers on his left hand. And he was shaking, and crying. Man must've been tortured, he even had a hard time speaking to the masked man. The man held up a photo or something and asked.

"Do you or do you not know, where this Conduit is?" "P-Please, I-I don't k-know. Just let m-me g-go." The masked man sighed heavily, he was clearly using a voice modifier. His voice was a lot deeper than any persons should be, the man finally put the photo back in his pocket and then slit the man's throat.

"Fucking useless…Shit." The man pulled out a phone and dialled a number in, the other lined picked up and the man said.

"Shadow, I 'asked' around….And it seems people on a certain level contain different information. So she could be here or she could be not." "*Sigh* Fine, just go see if you can get her. She's important to our plan." "Right." The man hung up and he said to himself.

"Jesus, I don't want to do this…I just got this cloak cleaned, and I'm sick of blood stains on it. I guess I should continue." "Stop right there!" Judy aimed her gun at the man and he said.

"Oh for fu- *sigh* Alright who are you?" "I should be asking that." "Well it's not like I'm actually gonna tell ya sweetheart." The rest walked in and Ciel said.

"Get down on our knees with your hands behind your head." The masked man, then did as he was implied and Nick whispered to Ciel.

"Umm Ciel, if he's part of that group that tricked you guys. Why is he doing what you told him?" "I noticed that too, just keep your guard up." Ciel cautiously walked over to him and puts the hand-cuffs on him.

"Alright, you're cooperating really well." "Thank you." Ciel just looked at him with a confused look, then the masked man quickly kicked Ciel in the face and broke the cuffs.

"Well that was easy." Judy shot a round, and the man caught the bullet. Everyone stared at him, shocked. He dropped the bullet and said.

"I don't have the time for this." He started walking, but was stopped by Annie; who tried to stab him with her sharp iron rod. But the man counter attacked, he grabbed her pike and stabbed her. She fell to her knees and he said.

"Well that was just sad, but anyway." The man continued walking, but Ciel tried to attack him with his digital sword. But the man dodged it, and he uppercuts Ciel, he fell to the ground hard too.

"Look, I'm not here to harm you. Just let me do my work." "Who are you looking for?" "That's none of your business." He walked again. He finally got to the door, only to be stopped when his mask got impaled by an iron spike.

He pulled out the spike, and a bit of the mask went along with the spike. The man did a frustrated sigh, he threw the spike away and turned around. Annie met his gaze. He had red eyes, but… His eyes had no life in them. They were just empty, and his stare petrified her. He finally walked out of the room. Nick and Judy ran over to Annie, Ciel quickly got up and ran over to Annie and he quickly pulled out the spike and he said.

"Annie, are you alright?!" "It's just a flesh wound. You know it'll heal…Although it hurts like a hell." Annie smiled, she then realized that Ciel's glasses were broken. Although he wore them like nothing was wrong with them, Annie just smiled and took off his glasses.

"Boop." She said, while she poked his forehead. Ciel's face soften and he smiled.

"Hey, Nick. Find something metallic, it'll help speed up the healing." "Sure." Nick looked around and found a metal pole, stained with blood. He hesitantly picked it up and brought it over to her, she put her hand on the pole and absorbed the iron.  
"That's better." "Can you walk?" "Yeah." Annie got up, while applying pressure to her wound.

"Oh and here." She pulled out spare glasses and put them on Ciel.

"Thanks. Nick, Judy, think you can scout ahead?" "Yeah shouldn't be problem, we'll meet up with Lucius." "Good, we'll catch up." "See you in a bit." Judy and Nick ran to third door that led downwards, they finally reached the third level, and once they opened the door the saw tons of first sons members. They seem to be patrolling around the third floor, Nick and Judy quickly and quietly snuck into a room.

Then made their way into another room, and kept doing this until they ran into Lucius and his group. They were hiding in a storage room, planning their next move.

"Oh hello." "Nick, Judy? What are you guys doing here?" "Well….We ran into those one of those guys with the golden henna pattern." "What! Really?!" Lucius whisper yelled, he then sighed and asked.

"So where's Ciel and Annie." "Well, Annie got impaled by her own spike and Ciel may have a concussion." "And you just left them?" Lucius said with an unimpressed look and tone to his voice, Nick grin nervously and said.

"Well Ciel said to go ahead, and they'll meet up with us later." Nick did a toothy smile, and Lucius just flicked him on the nose and said.

"You're dumb." He smiled and Judy said.

"So what are you planning?" "Just getting prepared to do a raid, because sneaking around is getting on my nerves." "And since they don't know we're right here, we can get the drop on them." Skye smiled and pulled out her SMG, then one of the Conduits said.

"Sir, we're ready just say the word." "Then let's get this underway." Lucius stood up, Skye opened the door a bit and Lucius shot out a neon grenade. It bounced off the walls a bit then exploded, Lucius ran over and Emily ran out and ran at three people, she jumped onto one of the men and rebounded off him; and made a blood arm blade and slashed at the woman's torso.

Lucius then runs made a neon spear and threw it, hitting the man behind Emily. Skye came out and unleashed a bullet storm. Nick and Judy went around to try and flank them, but they were prepared and had people covering them.

Nick clicked his fingers and used his rip off power from Mustang, but it failed and hit the right wall half way down the hall. After the smoke cleared, they look to see the hallway was blocked by the debris.

"Shit, sorry." "Its fine Nick, we could use this to our advantage." "How?" "They'll switch up their tactics, they'll think we'll try to come from another hallway." "But we'll just dig our way through." "Correct! Let's go." They quickly started digging through rubble, while with the others; they were fighting off the first sons. And they were determined to not be defeated. Finally Ciel and Annie came down and saw Nick and Judy, they snuck up and Annie asked.

"So what's going on?" "Sweet cheese and crackers!" "Oh sorry." "It's fine, well we're doing a raid so right now we're in a battlefield." "Where are the others?" "Fighting them, we're trying to flank them while they distract them. But that didn't go to well."

Annie and Ciel laughed; while Nick felt embarrassed. Ciel told them to move aside, then a giant translucent arm appeared next Ciel, it then moved and started moving the rubble away.

After he was done; he made holograms of random faceless soldiers. There was at least thirteen of them, Ciel made them walk forward and said.

"They'll provide us with cover, so let's go." They moved out, and hid behind the holograms. Then some of the first sons saw the soldiers and started shooting at them, Nick shot a fire ball and hit one of them.

Emily ran into the fray, she jumped onto a member and slashed him in the face. She jumped off of him, and jumped onto the next person and cut his Achilles hills. And she ran back to Lucius, she got onto his shoulders and Lucius made a glass cover.

He put his arm up to it, his arm glowed. His arm got engulfed by glass, and he focused a neon beam into the glass and shot the beam.

The beam intensified, grew in size and was shot down the hall way. A few got out of the way, but most of them couldn't get out and were caught in the beam. Lucius broke the glass, stood up and said.

"Em, I want you go to Nick and give him support." Emily gave a look that said, 'what about you?' Lucius just smiled and said.

"I'll be fine just go." She hesitantly started walking away.

Lucius turned around and went to question the first sons' members. But when he turned around, he was met with a female wolf. She was looking around, and seemed like she was trying to find something. She finally met his gaze, and they locked eyes.

She smiled, and Lucius just glared at her. Staring into her hazel eyes.

"Hello!" "Hi…" "Well, seems like you fucked up the place pretty badly!" "Who are you?" "Me? Oh I'm nobody, just a Conduit who's sick of being tortured." "Is that so?" "Yep! Well I gotta go, I need to meet up with somebody." Lucius just looked at her, she then started walking away and he shot a neon beam near her head and said.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." She turned around, and looked at him with a smile.

"Grim, now!" Lucius looked around, not knowing around where this Grim person is. He looked above him, and saw this black deformed hand. He was able to move out of the way, and gained a fair bit of distance between them.

He looked up and saw this black deformed silhouette, it rose up from the ground and the silhouette started taking shape. It was wolf from the looks of it.

"Wow, Grim come on. That was disappointing." Finally the wolf came into view. It was white wolf, same fur colour as this female wolf. Lucius then noticed they looked so much alike. Same eye colour, same height, and physique.

"Well I'm sorry, his speed caught me off guard. I didn't think he'd have such fast reflexes." The male wolf smiled, while Lucius just kept on his guard, ready for a fight.

"Well come on then, we have to meet up with Light after all." "But Si-is! Can't we play with him for just a bit longer?" "No, we have to meet up with him." The male wolf dropped his sadistic smile, and pouted. They started walking away and Lucius was getting annoyed and said.

"Hey stop ignoring me! Stay right there!" "Or what?" Lucius made a neon blade, and pointed it at them and said.

"Or I'll cut your legs and arms off." "That's cute." The female smiled and continued walking away. Lucius turned the blade into a spear and threw it at two wolfs, but it was caught in mid-air. Lucius only blinked and a man wearing a Kitsune mask appeared, Lucius froze. He could just feel the strong negative energy coming off him, Lucius was practically paralysed with fear.

The man absorbed the neon spear, destroyed the glass rod, and walked over to the twins.

"Well Shadow, you're looking quite amazing!" "Nice to see you too Hydra." "Oh what~ No kiss." "Not now, later. But come on, I came just to make sure you didn't go on a rampage." "Aww! How sweet of you!" Hydra got close to him, pulled up his mask. Only showing the lower half, and kissed him. He kissed back and picked her up bridal style.

They parted and she simply said.

"Even after three years, you still know how to please me." "Well I love you, and you know that." Lucius snapped out of his fear, and shot five neon beams at them. Hoping to catch them off guard. But the shots were repelled, and he saw another man wearing the same cloak, and was wearing a mask that was broken. Only showing his left eye, and he said.

"There you two are, do you know how long I've been looking for you." "Sorry Light, we were kinda stuck in a cell. But as you see, we're out." "Well as long as- Oh come on!" Hydra stopped nuzzling with her boyfriend and said.

"Don't be jealous." "I'm not jealous! Don't even want you anyway." "Oh~ I'm wounded by your insult." "Well come on, we have to get going." "What about him?" She asked, looking directly at Lucius.

"Just leave him, he can't really do anything." They started walking away, and out of sight. Lucius cursed at himself, he leaned against the wall, and was scared. Shaking, and getting cold sweats. He did a deep sigh, knowing that he wouldn't have a chance anyway. He just walked the opposite way, eyes forward and only had one objective on his mind. Find Gazelle.

* * *

While with the others, they were battling their way through. It was only to the next level and already they were having difficulty, it was like these people were willing to do anything to keep Gazelle safe.

Or if they didn't have her, they must have some pretty good secrets here.

"Annie!" "Got ya!" Annie got up from her cover and she turned to metal and ran in the crossfire, and she punched one the members fair in the face. Emily rushed in and rebounded off the wall, and she used her blood as a claw.

And pulled in a member and used her blood arm blade to slash him all the way down his back. And she rebounded off him into the group of first sons. And she successfully cut the back of five member's legs.

And she made a shield and hid behind it. Ciel lowered his arms down to Judy, she got on to them and Ciel threw her with all of his might. Judy flew into the members and Ciel clicked his fingers, and Judy was covered in samurai armour. She even had a katana.

Once she landed, she unsheathed her sword and slashed at one of them, destroying the gun and slashing at the torso. She dodged an incoming attack, and cut the arm of her attacker.

Nick spat out a blue fire ball and targeted people flanking from the right, the fire hit of one of them and Ciel charged in and attacked two enemies. And he kicked them both down the hall way.

"Nick, I'll need some back up." "Happy to help." Nick ran down the hallway with Ciel, they kept running until they hit some other first sons members. Ciel summoned twin pistols and got cover from one of the open rooms. Nick swiftly followed and Ciel shut the door.

Ciel put his left pistol in his right hand, and pulled out paper from his pocket. He held them out and Chinese writings appeared them, Ciel then threw them at the door and said.

"Quickly, get behind cover…And cover your ears." Nick and Ciel hid behind a table, Ciel then made a hand sign that activated the count down.

The men got to the door, they were about to breach into the room. But the paper bombs went off and wounded the men. Ciel got out and said to Nick.

"Alright, Nick. Pick a person and take their clothes." "Oh! I've always wanted to do this." Nick said happily, Nick picked up an unconscious member. And took his clothes.

Nick put his new clothes on and said.

"What'cha thing?" Ciel could only smile, as he saw the red fox wearing the clothes of the first son. He was wearing a black hoodie, with a dark red beanie. And had grey trench coat with a bullet proof vest underneath. He had dark blue jeans on and he said.

"I look pretty good don't I?" "Whatever you say Nick… Alright, go down deeper and try to see if you can get anything from them." "I'm not Nick, I'm Link, Link the fox." Ciel laughed a little and said.

"Well Link the fox, you better get going." "Right sir!" Nick immediately went to find the door that leads to the next level. Ciel went to inform that Nick was going undercover, and told everyone to remain low until Nick came back with some info. They waited for an hour in a storage room, soon Lucius finally came back.

"Lucius! Dude, where were you?" "…." "Lucius?" Ciel could see he was pale, and was slightly shaken up. His eyes had changed colour; to a deep blue.

"Lucius, what happened?" "I…Ran into those two." "Gotta be more specific, who were 'those two'?" "Shadow and Light, and two other members." Ciel tensed, and his hair ruffled up and he said.

"What where they here for?" "For the two other members, they we're apparently looking for them." "Their power?" "The female, I don't know. But her twin brother has shadow powers." "Shadow? That's…Interesting." Judy, Annie and Emily were quite surprised to hear about this, but the rest were really confused.

Lucius sat down and held himself, he shivered and Judy said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" "I'm just shaken up is all, trust me. Being in a room with some much negative and evil energy is quite intimidating." Lucius noticed they were missing a certain red fox and he asked.

"Where's Nick?" "He went undercover, I'm sure he'll be back quick." "That's good." "So where did they go?" Annie asked.

"They left…But I'm sure we'll see them again." "Shit." "Look, Ciel. We'll talk about this once we're done with this mission, but right now, let's just focus on the mission…How long was it when Nick went?" "About seven minutes, maybe?" "Hm…Did he take something to communicate with us?" "Yeah, an ear piece. Do you have something to say?" "…Yes." Ciel handed Lucius the headset, Lucius puts it on and started talking to Nick.

"Hello?" "Lucius?" Nick whispered, trying to not seem suspicious.

"Lucius, what are you doing?" "Just checking." "You sound out of breath." "Just ran into some people is all, but never mind that. What did you manage to gather?" "Quite a lot actually, so there's two bad things right now" "What are they?" Lucius asked with a sigh.

"Gazelle isn't here, and this place is rigged to blow within five minutes." "What!" "Yeah, so right now. I'm on the final floor, and we're going to take a route out of the bunker and 'apparently' go and get Gazelle." "Hm…" "Do you have a plan?" "Yes, do you have your phone?" "Yep." "Okay, give me your password and phone number." "I thought you already had my number." "Well guess what… I don't."

Nick gave him his number and Lucius jolt it down in his notes, Nick then asked.

"Why do you need my password?" "Phone tracker now requires the phones password, if it has one." "That's a load of bull, why?!" "Something about security measures, so that's why." Lucius put his phone away and said.

"Alright just continue as normal, but once the vehicle stops I want you to meet up with Ciel, I'll track you phone and meet up with you there." "Sounds like a you got a plan." "We'll this is Ciel's plans morel like it." "Alright, I'll see ya later. "Bye." Lucius took the headset off and said to everyone.

"Alright, let's go." "Why?" Skye asked.

"Because this place is about to blow." "Wait what?" "Yeah, see this place is rigged with explosives and now we have to go." Everyone just looked at each other, they got outside the door and ran for it. Although they had to stop at a few points for parties that were killing stragglers and such.

They finally got outside and hopped in their cars, as soon as they were driving away. The place exploded and they looked back to see the embers falling from the sky and the red flames. They all sighed in relief. Lucius kept his eyes forward, but he pulled out his phone and called Manchas.

"Hello?" "Manchas, it's me" "Oh, Lucius! How goes the hunt?" "So far I can't really say anything, but what about Aylene? Is she alright?" "Of course, but I was ordered by Mr Big to protect some neighbourhoods. So she's with Mr Big right now so she's all good." "Okay that's all I wanted to know." "Bye." Lucius hanged up and Annie asked.

"So we getting Aylene?" "Yep." Lucius sped up and started driving all the way to Mr Big. They finally got to the Mr Big's place within five minutes and said to his friends.

"I'll be back, but go and meet up with Bogo." "What are you planning?" "You'll see. Just get going." "Right." Lucius got out of the car and Ciel hopped in the driver seat and said.

"Stay safe." "You too." They drove off, leaving Lucius behind. He yawned and turned around to see Mr Big's mansion. He shivered due to the cold breeze, He neon ran up the wall and ran to the door, he knocked on the door and waited. Finally the door opened, it showed a large white bear.

"Koslov! My friend, how's it been?" "…." "Right you're deaf, um." "Hello?" Lucius looked in Koslov's hand to see an Artic shrew, she was holding a baby and Lucius said in a whisper.

"Oh my god! You're so tiny and adorable." "Oh…Thank you?" "Will anyway, I'm here to see your father." "Why; wait, how do you know I'm 'his' daughter?" Lucius then talked while chuckling.

"Look at the nightgown your wearing, please don't tell me; you stopped having sex with you mate just to see who was at the door…And why are you carrying the baby?" "Maybe cause I wasn't having sex and was trying to get lil' Judy to sleep." "Okay I was joking, but seriously you that's the same design your mother bought… Or maybe that's the exact same gown?" "It's not." "Well anyway, you got the same taste in design as your mothers." "So who are you?" The artic shrew asked, as she was gently rocking the baby.

"Lucius Himiarashi." "Oh! Little Lucis it's been so long!" "Too long Fru Fru." Fru Fru then signalled Koslov to read her lips, and she said to step aside and guide him to her father. He nodded and Lucius followed him, They finally got to his study and Koslov opened the doors and Fru Fru said.

"Daddy! Little Lucis is here." "Oh? Lucius, welcome, what brings you here?" "I'm here to pick my little sis." "Oh, she's in the kitchen." "Why?" "She was helping me bake something?" Fru Fru said, Lucius smirked and said.

"Alright, can you go get her then? I do need to talk to your father though." "Alright, be right back~!" Koslov's walked out with Fru Fru in his hand and left the two alone.

"So how goes the hunt for Gazelle?" Mr Big asked.

"So far, not good. But we should have her by the end of the night." "You know, staying up ruins your health." "Well I can't really help that I don't sleep much… But, I need something." "Anything my child." "Do you still have my mother's case, the time she brought me here to give you that thing?" "Yes I still do." "Where is it?"

Mr Big puts down the book he was reading and got up, Lucius came closer and put his hand down, allowing Mr Big to get on his hand. He told him to go and press a button on the wall, he did so and then a panel in the wall opened up and there sat the briefcase. Lucius puts down Mr Big and opens the case, in it was five vials of this liquid. That was completely strange to Mr Big, he looked towards Lucius and said.

"What is this?" "A type of muscle stimulate, it increases strength, agility, pain tolerance, reflexes; by 70% average for a normal person and conduit." "How strong would you be?" "Let's just say I could probably take out the whole entire wall of china in one punch, and if not all; probably a quarter of the wall." "Wow, this type of liquid exists." "Well get a good look, cause these are the only ones." "What?! How?" "I'll explain later, but right now." Lucius picked up one of the vials and stared at it.

"What are the side effects?" "Oh, it's kinda like adrenaline. After the main effects of the drink, I'll run at stamina and it'll leave me physically weak to the point; where I will have to be hospitalized." "What! You're not going to-!" "I'm not. I'm just gonna take it with me, see while I was in this bunker. I found an audio file, I uploaded it to my phone and listened to it. And the first sons; have made some mech-suit…And I can't help feeling, that something is going to wrong while we try and find Gazelle. So yeah."

He puts the vial back into the case and shuts it. He picks the case up and picks up Mr Big and puts him back down on his desk, he then walks over to the door and says before walking out.

"After all of this, I want to have a long talk with you. It'll be about my mother." He walked out, leaving Mr Big alone with his thoughts. Lucius closed the door behind him and walked to the living room. Aylene walked into the room with a bag.

"Hey big brother!" She ran up to her brother and embraced her brother with a hug, Lucius hugged her back and said.

"So how are you?" "I'm good, I just made muffin." "What type?" "Choc chip." "Got a real sweet tooth huh?" "You do too." Lucius laughed a bit and pats her on the head, Aylene then puts on her winter jacket and says.

"So where are we going?" "First I'm going to take you to Ciel and Annie, where you will stay put with them and follow their plan." "What about Daddy?" Lucius froze, he looked over to his sis with a confused looked and said.

"What do you mean? Our father's dead remember. I killed him." "No; not Kenny, I mean daddy, fox daddy." "Oh you mean Nick…When did you start calling him dad?" "A few weeks ago, why is that wrong." "No it's not, I'm just happy you have a new dad." "We have a new dad." Lucius just smiled and said.

"Alright then, but Nick's elsewhere and I need you with Ciel and Annie. It's part of my plan." "Okay." Lucius zipped up his jacket and held her hand, they both walked outside and Manchas was waiting outside the front. Aylene ran up to Manchas and hugged him, he hugged back and said.

"Go wait the car miss Aylene, I'll take you to Ciel and Annie in a minute." "Okay!" She got in the car and Manchas turned to Lucius and asked.

"What's in the case?" "Nothing that will concern you, just take Aylene to them and procced with the plan." "Lucius, I don't personally know your family, but I don't like you using Aylene has live bait." "Manchas, you say that like I don't love my little sis. Look, I wouldn't put her up as bait if I didn't think this plan would be a success." Manchas looked at him, surprised. Lucius smirked and continued.

"Trust me, I'm pretty good shot." "Shot? Wait! You're gonna shoot somebody?!" "If Ciel's theory is right, then I will." Lucius started walking away and said.

"I'm counting on you to keep her safe until then, if you fail to protect her." Lucius stopped walking, he turned to Manchas.

"I am gonna beat the crap out of you, then I'm gonna nurse you back to health." "Hehe, was that a threat?" Manchas smiled happily, Lucius smiled back and neon ran to his position.

* * *

"Just so you know, I don't like this plan." "Why is that, Bogo?" "Cause using a little girl as live bait is dangerous. And if I may ask, why are we using Miss Aylene; what's the end game?" Ciel sat down on a chair and crossed his leg, he said.

"If my hypostasis is correct, we shouldn't have any trouble getting back Gazelle." "What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"That for me to know, for you to find out. Just sit back, and enjoyed the show." Ciel smiled and looked at the window, Judy came near the window and looked out onto the street.

There in the middle of the road, was Aylene. She just stood there like a statue, Annie paced back and forth. Worried that something might go wrong, Ciel pushed his glasses up and said to Annie.

"Everything will be alright." "How can you be so sure?!" Annie snapped back, Ciel just sighed and said.

"This is Lucius, you know what he's like. He's a crack shot, he won't let anything happen to her." Annie went and sat down next to him, Nick, who was sitting on an old couch. Got up and stretched his legs and looked out the window, then suddenly.

He heard this loud ringing in his ears, he covered them up and winced at the noise.

"Are you okay?" Judy asked, Nick uncovered his ears and said.

"Y-Yeah, just heard this loud ringing." "Tinnitus?" "We didn't use normal guns before all of this, besides it was only for a moment. It's gone now." "Hmm…After we get back Gazelle, we'll go see a doctor." "Its fine carrots, I'm sure it'll never happen again." "Suit yourself." Nick smirked and came up to the window as well, and watched in worry has Aylene was standing there. No one liked the idea of using a little girl as some type of bait, but if it was the most efficient way. Then everyone won't argue against it, even though they should. They won't if Ciel and Lucius have faith in this plan.

Annie peered into the building opposite to the one they were in, and saw Lucius. He was looking through the window and was tapping on the glass. Annie nodded and said to the crew.

"He's here." "Is he setting up?" She looked at out the window again, and saw he was loading a tranquilizer rifle.

"Yep, so how close do you think she is?" "Shouldn't be too far now." "Wait, who?" Bogo asked.

"Gazelle's of course." "You mean he's going to-" "Yes Bogo, Lucius is going to tranquilize Gazelle." "But why?" "Well, I have theory. Since they took her on the night of the casino mission and they got that power transfer device, they might've used it on her. And turned her into a conduit." "Is that possible?!" "Of course, although the transfer may have been pretty painful for her, and the reason we're going to knock her out; is just a precaution. She might be a little crazy after the transfer, and she-"

Before Ciel could get another word in, everyone hiding to capture Gazelle; heard a vehicle swerving and hitting objects. They looked at the window, to see an armoured truck speeding towards Aylene. And she just stood there.

Not even phased by the fact that she could get run over, but then the truck abruptly stopped. And Aylene squinting her eyes from the light. Two men armed with assault rifles got out of the truck and the one on the right said.

"Bruce, check her." He nodded and lifted up a pair of weird looking binoculars. When he was done, he put them back in his belt and said.

"She's a Conduit, should we bring her with us." "It would be best." The man pulled out a Taser and was gonna shoot her, but Ciel quickly intervened and knocked them both out. Ciel and Annie jumped out from the building and signalled everyone to come down. While everyone was making their way to the truck, Ciel and Annie went from behind and Lucius waited for the signal.

Ciel put his ear up against the metal wall of the truck, and could hear a woman grunting in pain.

"Venator, is she-?" "Not sure, but there is defiantly a woman in there. Annie." "Yeah I got it." Annie raised her hand up and puts it against the metal wall, and waited for Ciel. Ciel gave Lucius the signal and Lucius immediately got the rifle ready. Annie completely destroyed the back of the truck and everyone saw Gazelle. Bloodied and bruised, and she was wearing this strange collar around her neck.

Lucius eyes widen in surprise, he looked at her neck and knew what it was. A shock collar. Something that angered him, he gritted his teeth and took aim. He lined up the shot and was gonna shoot, until he heard this ear piercing high pitch sound. Ciel and Annie heard it as well, Judy looked around to see all the D.U.P Conduits dropped for some reason, covering their ears.

Even Gazelle was screaming in pain, after the high pitch sound was gone; Gazelle started franticly shaking in her restraints. Ciel slowly got up and said.

"Miss Gazelle, we're here to rescue you." Gazelle finally broke out of her restraints and jumped away from them. She landed a few meters away, and started something that sounded like growling. Lucius quickly regained his senses and shot Gazelle. She was shot in the neck and she fell to the ground, Lucius jumped from the building and landed right next to Gazelle. He picked her up and gave her to Bogo.

"Well mission accomplished. I'll call an ambulance." Bogo nodded and Lucius went off to the side to call the hospital. Everyone took a few moments to catch their breath, and waited for the medical team to arrive on site. Lucius finished making the call and walked to Ciel.

"So, how long do you think they'll make their next plan?" "Not long most likely. *Yawn* Man I'm tired." "We all are buddy." The medical team had arrived; and evaced her to the hospital, Lucius watched the helicopter fly away. And then heard something. Something…that sounded like a machine.

He got up and entered a battle stance. Everyone saw what he was doing and Bogo said.

"Himiarashi? What are you-" "Be quite. Listen." Everyone stopped talking and did what he said. They heard loud metallic footsteps, the footsteps got louder and faster. Soon a giant mech suit busted out from around the corner, and everyone that had a gun readied them.

Lucius raised his arm and was going to make a glass shield, only to find the shield didn't form. He tried again, shaking his arm in a fast swiping away motion. He stopped when he came to the realization it wouldn't work.

"What's wrong? Having trouble with your powers?" Lucius's eyes widen and looked at the mech suit in anger as it walked towards him. Everyone Conduit there tried to use their powers but to their surprise, it didn't work. Right now, all of them were quite defenceless and were getting ready to go on a defensive strategy

Nick didn't noticed it before, but he was carrying katana that was on his back. Lucius grabbed it, and unsheathed the blade. He threw away the sheath and held the katana with two hands.

"Really! You think that a little blade like that, is gonna to destroy this?!" The female said in amusement.

"No not really, but cutting the right spots should do some damage." "Cocky one aren't you." Lucius grinned and started backing away, Ciel sneakily got away and perched himself on a rooftop. He took aim with his sniper rifle, put his finger on the trigger and looked for some type of weak point. Useless, usually a mech suit wouldn't have much armour protecting. It would restrict movement, but right now he couldn't find an opening. Ciel gritted his teeth and did frustrated sigh.

"So what are you waiting for sweetheart, attack me." Lucius smiled and ran forward with impressive speed and hit the legs of the mech suit. He quickly looked back and saw he didn't even scratch them. He then was grabbed and thrown back. He finally stopped after he hit wall, he got the wind knocked out of him. (Thankfully the heal factor is still working.) He thought, he slowly got up and was struggling to breath.

Nick and Annie rushed to his side, and Annie said.

"You alright man?" "Yes I'm fine. Annie I'll need you to go to the building I was in and take the suit case that's in the room." "Why?" "I'll explain later, but right now guard that case with your life." "Right." She said hesitantly and ran off to the building.

Everyone opened fire on the mech suit, trying to hit some type of weak point. But the mech slammed on the ground, momentarily stunning everyone and the suit fired rockets from its back. Almost all of the force were injured, only a few were still intact and they took cover in the buildings.

"Oh so your all gonna hide is that right?!" The woman looked down at the injured people and started giggling like an innocence school girl, Ciel actually found some type of opening and shot a bullet at its right shoulder. The shoulder stopped working and the woman looked at the GUI of the mech and saw the right shoulder was hit, she found the source of the damage and found it was a bullet. It had shot and broke the metal shoulder blade in the suit. She hit herself in the head in annoyance.

She looked back to Lucius only to find that he was gone, along with the Red fox. She franticly looked around, then Lucius came out of the shadows and quickly climbed up the arm and slashed at the spot where Ciel shot. The arm came clean off and Lucius landed back down and met up with Ciel. The rest were hiding in the buildings and most of the injured had slowly made their way to cover, Lucius got to Ciel's position and said.

"So have you been able to get your powers to work?" "No, this is defiantly strange. All of the conduits tried to do something, but it didn't work." "Well we can call in some reinforcements, get heavy artillery." "Who are we gonna call in?" "ZIA, our organization you pick." "Hmm…. Actually, some of the T.U.S.K are still around the city. I'll try and communicate with them, and alert them of our situation." Lucius nodded and observed the mech suit.

"So none of you are gonna come out of your hidey holes, I guess I'll just level the field and hope it kills you all." "That's not good." Ciel said, Lucius put his hand on his shoulder and said.

"I'll play around with her till back up arrives." "Sure you can handle it?" "My powers aren't working, but my super healing is still intact so don't worry." Lucius jumped down from the building, and quickly rushed towards it. She saw him and attacked him with impressive speed, he was able to dodge the attack but she was able to get in close and kick him with full force.

He got sent back into a car, he was sure a rib must've broke at this point. He tried getting up, but recoiled in pain and fell back down to the ground. (Yep. My ribs are defiantly broken.) He coughed up blood, and spat out the blood that was still in his mouth. He giggled has he looked up and saw the mech suit coming towards him.

"Aww! Look at the wittle boy sitting there with blood stained on his mouth." "You're an A grade sociopath aren't you." Lucius said with a weak and raspy voice.

"Aww I care about people, only if they give me money!" "You totally are." "I am not!" "Bet you; you are." "Bet you I'm not!" "Bet you; you're slut!" Lucius said with a laugh, the woman only did a low growl in response. The woman picked him up and shouted.

"BET YOU; YOU DON'T LIKE GETTING YOU BONES CRUSHED!" She squeezed him, he screamed in agony at the top of his lungs. Everyone that took cover saw this, Nick got agitated and was gonna go and run out, but Bogo stopped him and said.

"No Wilde." "No!? Are you kidding me!?" "Wide, without your powers you're vulnerable. And we don't have enough firepower to cause some sort of distraction." "Then what do we do we have to do!?" "Wilde! Calm down!" Nick stared angrily at the ground, he ran out of the building and went to go find Ciel.

Aylene saw her brother getting crushed and stared at the sight in horror.

"Big brother…No; NO!" she was about to jump out of the building, but Manchas grabbed her in time and said.

"Lady Aylene! Stop, your brother will be fine." "How can you be sure!?" "This is your brother, the boy that always has some sort of plan." Tears started filling her eyes and she blinked them away.

(The lungs on this boy.) The woman thought, she was enjoying squeezing the life out of him until she was interrupted. She got hit by a rocket, she dropped Lucius and walked back due to the blast. She looked up and saw a T.U.S.K agent with RPG. She growled and raised the right arm and starting shooting at him, he got behind cover and yelled out.

"FIRE!" Then she was greeted with an onslaught of bullets and rockets firing at her, she didn't worry about the bullets it was the rockets she was worried about. She didn't know the how much damage the mech suit could take, so she tried her best to dodge them.

While Lucius was crawling away, and every move he took it just caused pain. Should've expected it, but he needed to get to safety. Ciel was in the onslaught and noticed someone familiar in the cross fire. It was Aylene, she was behind the mech suit and seemed to be running towards Lucius. He immediately turned to the Capitan of the squadron and said to him over the radio

"Stop firing! There's a civilian in the cross fire!" "What? Can you repeat that?" "There's a little girl in the cross fire, tell you men to stop!" The Captain looked the through the scope and saw the girl, he stood up and signalled them to stop. When they stopped the woman was quite confused, she looked behind her to find Aylene. A sinister smile grew on her face.

"Big brother!" "Aylene?" Lucius flipped himself on his back and saw Aylene running towards him.

"Aylene stop! Get away from here!" "Brother? Oh, I see now so he wouldn't like it if I did this!" The woman turned around and looked at the girl, Aylene stopped and stared in horror. The mech suits leg lifted up and hovered over to girl. Lucius saw what was happening and yelled out.

"Aylene!" Aylene fell over a dead body and looked up in horror. The mech suit slammed it foot on the ground, dust lifted up and everyone stared in shock. Once the dust cleared, she lifted the leg up and Lucius saw blood and a crushed body. His eyes widen and screamed.

"AYLENE! " He tried getting up but the pain stopped him and he dropped back to the ground, he looked at the mech suit and he drown out the sound. All he could hear was a high pitch ringing, he started at the blood on the ground. Lucius snapped back to his sense when he was quickly grabbed by someone, he looked to see it was Officer Mchorn. Rhino picked him up and ran into the build that held Bogo and Ciel, and the firing continued as the woman did her best to not get hit by the rockets.

Once they got into the room he laid him down on the couch, Ciel, Annie and Emily ran over to him. Ciel asked.

"Hey buddy…You okay?" Lucius didn't say a word, he just laid there with the hair covering his eyes. Then Lucius got up and walked over to the window. (Damnit! He's in that state again. But maybe…this could help us.) Ciel thought, Lucius turned to Annie and everyone in the build saw his eyes. They had turned a bright yellow and they looked cold and dark.

"Annie, can I have the case back?" Annie looked at him with a look of worry, she answered.

"It's over on the kitchen table." "Thanks." He walked over and opened it, he took the vial and pulled out his phone.

"*Ring Ring* H-Hello?" "Manchas." Manchas froze in fear, he finally relaxed and said.

"Master Lucius, I-I'm sorry. But let me explain something very-" "When I'm done with that bitch I'm coming for you." Lucius hanged up and walked out. Nick looked over to Ciel and said.

"You're not going to stop him, he'll get-" "Leave it to him Nick, it's for the best. Besides he'll be fine." "How can you be sure?" Judy asked, Ciel smiled and said.

"See there's a little state that he can get in, when he sees someone he loves die right in front of him. A like to call it god mode." "God mode?" "Yep, Lucius is a caring person. Guy has a big heart, but only to those he could consider family. And when he's in this state, shit gets real." "How so?" Bogo asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we all just saw him getting crushed to near death didn't we. So how come he just got up and walked out like nothing had happened to him." Everyone in the room was surprised, they did see that.

"See, when he gets into god mode a lot changes. His pain tolerance is dialled down to zero; like I swear, he could have his arm blown off and he wouldn't scream or even care for that matter. His hair turns black and his eyes turn into a piercing yellow, and he'll have only one thing on his mind. Kill the target." Everyone just exchange looks at each other.

"I really don't like it when he gets into this state, it takes a while to snap him out of it. But this could help us." "How? And what damage does he think he'll do? A katana won't pierce that and he'll end up breaking his fist if tries to punch it." Jack stated, Ciel just chuckled and said.

"The vial he took is concentrated ray sphere energy." "What?" "Back during the great hunt, Humans and Animals were nearly finished of killing the Conduits. So, a group had made a little base and started making the liquid. It would be made by liquefying blast shards, and adding radioactive to the mix. There the little substances was something quite dangerous. Anyone who drank it would get an increase of speed, strength and reflexes by at least 70%" "What!? How long has this thing been around?" Bogo asked, looked pretty shocked.

"Until The Great hunt ended, it was originally intended for Conduits. Seeing as we're pretty strong beings already, but when the enemy got their hands on it they started mass producing it. But of course drinking the liquid does have side effects." "And that would be?" Judy asked.

"Well the drink was only meant for Conduits, so let's say that any soldier that took a drink. They wouldn't get back up as soon as they went down." "It killed them." "Well it overrides the bodies beyond any person's natural limit, anyone human or animal that still lived after dinking is consider lucky in our book, but a Conduit can die from it as well." "Really." "It's down to just how strong the Conduit is, and since Lucius is strong." "He'll live." "Not sure, but still it's a high chance he will live. And it acts as an adrenaline, so after the effects wear off he'll be pretty out of it." "But…What about Aylene." Nick said with a sad tone, his ears were droopy.

Ciel smirked and said.

"Three…Two…One." He clicked his fingers and Manchas opened the door with an injured Aylene. Everyone was quite surprised at what they were seeing. Nick ran over to her and said.

"Aylene are you alright!" He saw there was a big cut on her head and her arm looked broken. Manchas explained.

"I found her crawling away in an alley, it happened when that bitch stomped on the ground. It took apart some buildings, I saw her running away when a brick from a building hit hear in the head. And some debris fell on her arm." "Then who was the-" "It was someone from ZPD." Bogo looked down at the ground and said quietly.

"Fuck." Manchas placed Aylene's unconscious body and got some medical supplies and started tending to her.

"So Ciel, does this mean you didn't think she was dead?" "At first I did, until I smelt Manchas near us and Aylene. It was only till Lucius got out." Judy sighed in relief.

"She's lucky." "Of course she is, but we do need to train her." "Are sure?" "We won't be there to protect are all the time. Oh! Let's go watch the fight." They all went up to roof to watch the roof, expect for Aylene and Manchas. Everyone saw Lucius slowly walk out of the building and into the street. He grabbed his sheath and stuck it under his belt, the sheath fits perfectly under the. But to make sure, Lucius re-adjusted the belt and made it a bit tighter for the sheath to stay in place.

He stood in front of the mech suit, only a few meters away from it. The bitch smiled but realised he looked different. His hair had turned to pitch black and his eyes were a bright yellow, Lucius held up the vile and opened it up. The woman then realised what he was holding and she said.

"You cheeky dick waffle!" Lucius started drinking all of the liquid in the vial, once he was done he crushed the vile and threw away the pieces that were still on his hand. Lucius grunted in pain and stumbled a bit due to it. He placed his hand on his chest and started breathing heavily. After the pain subsided, he started chuckling and a smile grew on his face, he looked at her with the smile and she saw his sharp canine teeth. She licked her lips and said.

"Tell me love, what's name?" "I'm Lucius Himiarashi….And I'm your fucking nightmare!" She blinked and saw he was gone, she grew paranoid quickly and started looking around for him. She look to her left and saw him, he punched the mech suit right in the face and she was sent back into a park. She swiftly got up and smiled, she couldn't believe what he had drunk was actually real. And it could grant this much power.

She looked up and saw he was walking towards her, the look on his face just made her bubbly inside. He was serious, his eyes were sharp and had a scowl on his face. Lucius put the katana back in his sheath and thought.

(I wonder….Hmm, maybe that mech suit is the reason for our powers getting deactivated) Lucius ran at her with god like speed, she didn't even see him when he kicked her up in the sky. She tried using the jet pack on the suit; but Lucius was behind her and quickly kicked her back down to ground level.

The suit was taking some hefty damage; and she saw how much damage it could take before the suit would malfunction or be destroyed. It's over all condition was at 50% percent, she snarled at the monitor and hit the inside of the mech suit. She saw Lucius again, he said.

"What's wrong? Having trouble, don't worry. I'd kick your ass a little bit faster, but it's so fun to toss you around like a fucking ragdoll!" She shot a bullet at him, but Lucius dodged it and disappeared. She grew annoyed at how he was doing that, she readied herself this time and waited for him to strike. She looked on her arm and saw him standing there, she didn't have time to react as he punched her again and once she landed; Lucius appeared right in front of the suit and unsheathed the Katana and cut off the right arm.

After the arm hit the ground, Lucius disappeared again and appeared behind her and slashed the back. He continued appearing and disappearing and attacking the suit. The woman was getting really annoyed at this point, it was pissing her off that she wasn't getting any chance to attack. So she unleashed a storm of explosives and retreated, Lucius chased after her; so she tried kick him away. But he dodged it and cut off the leg and he quickly kicked her away. She was sent into a park and landed in a body of water.

She activated the jets and got out of the water, she looked in front of her to see Lucius. Just walking slowly towards her, and had this sinister grin. She just became more furious, so she raised the left arm and started shooting at him. Lucius just quickly unsheathed the katana and cut the first bullet in half, then he quickly started cutting all the bullets that were coming at him as he was moving forward as well. She panicked and shot a tank grenade at him, but he already disappeared by the time she shot it. She got on her guard quickly and Lucius cutted off the left leg, and threw her back into a building.

"Oh my god…" "He's a fucking freak." Skye smacked Jack up the back of the head and said.

"Don't say that, the kid just thought he lost his little sister. I'd say the best medicine right now is to get it all out of his system." "Good choice." Annie complimented.

"Thank you." "How many times has he gone into this rage?" "About five times, six if you want to count this now. And I agree with Jack." "What?" "Yeah what?" Ciel closed his eyes and continued.

"Well…he means that all Conduits are freaks. And he's right, we Conduit are just so different from you norms. If a norm got angry, they'd punch wall or count to ten. But if Conduit got angry, the body count would increase five times the normal rate. But I also disagree… See even if there are Conduits that want to go on a killing spree or a crime spree around the world. There are Conduits that wanna make the world a better place, and that's the thing Jack." Jack swallowed hard and said.

"What is?" "Calling us freaks, is saying that we're the same as killers and monsters. No, we wanna show the world that not all Conduits are the same. But once our mission is complete, we'll still have the D.U.P and the Ikustaka so that they can stop the evil doers." "Ikust-what?" "Oh, that's the name of our organization. Ikustaka." "Weird name." "Whatever."

Lucius kicked her back into the street were everyone was able to get a good view. She tried to use the jet but Lucius cut off the last remaining limb and all that remained was the torso, she got sick of this and opened up the hatch. She stepped outside revealing what she looks like, Lucius just glared at her and Nick just stared in shock. Angel stepped out of the mech suit and looked at her son.

"Lucius." She said with a smile, she started walking over to him slowly with her arms out. Wanting a hug.

"My son, it's been far too long." Lucius dropped the katana and just stared at her.

"Can I have a hug?" Lucius raised his left arm and shot a neon rocket at her face, she dropped to the ground and screamed in pain.

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled out, while holding her face and on her knees.

"How dare you! You didn't even hesitate!" She got back up and her face started changing, her true face was revealed. She had short grey hair, green eyes and her face was smooth and beautiful. Spotting a mole under her left eye, and she had a scar going down her right cheek.

"My mother is dead, and that's a fact. You have no fucking right to wear her face." Her face melded into a scared look and she started backing away, Lucius got close and his smile grew bigger. He rushed towards her and held the katana in her face. He grazed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I'll let you go for now, but know this once we cross paths again, I will slowly skin you alive and make you watch yourself getting torn apart in a the fuck…Out of my face." She did as he said and ran to a manhole and escaped into the sewers. Lucius looked into the window and saw Manchas holding Aylene, smiled and said to himself.

"Good…At least she's not hurt." Lucius coughed up blood and fell to the ground becoming unconscious. Everyone got down to ground level and Bogo ordered some D.U.P Officers to go in capture the woman. Emily ran up to Lucius and looked at him what a worried face. Ciel called the hospital and an ambulance were already on their way.

Ciel sat next to Lucius and said to Emily.

"He'll be fine, he's just exhausted." They both looked to see him breathing, and his hair turned back to white. Emily rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, Ciel just sighed and said.

"Well this has been a very eventful night." "That woman." "Maybe she's a revived Conduit, it'd explain the why she looked like Angel." Nick just did his signature grin and stared up at the sky.

"Did she bother you?" "A bit carrots, but I knew I wasn't looking at the really one. Just glad Lucius was able to shut her down." Annie came over with a piece of machinery and handed it to Ciel.

"You think this is it?" "Could be, it defiantly stands out." "What is?" "This." Ciel held it up for Judy, it looked like a spherical sound speaker. Had at least four speakers around it. She grabbed it and noticed it was super light.

"What is this?" "Might be the little thing that stopped our powers from working earlier." "This? You think so?" "Not sure… I'll try to get into contact with some people I know; and get them to see what this machine's about." Ciel took it back and puts it in his pocket. After a few minutes the ambulance arrived, Ciel, Annie, Emily, Nick and Judy got in the back with Lucius. It didn't take long for them to get to the hospital, Lucius was taken to the emergency room. Six hours had passed and the sun had come up by then, the nurse came out and Nick said.

"Is he alright?" "He has extreme fatigue, four broken ribs, and fractured shoulder blade. But he should alright, he'll be here for at least four months. Or he could be here shorter due to him being a Conduit. You can go in and see him." The nurse walked off and they went in. And saw him lying on the bed with his right arm in a sling, hooked up to an I.V bag, and was wearing a white shirt and white pants.

He looked over to them and did a small wave. Nick quickly went by his side and said.

"How ya holding up?" "Extremely tired, but I nice sleep would do it." "So what was it like drinking it?" Annie asked, Lucius cracked his neck and said.

"Kinda overwhelming, first there was this surge of heat in body that just grew hotter, my lungs felt like they were closing and it was getting harder to breathe. And I had some muscle spasms I'm pretty sure, but after all of that I felt…Stronger and lighter, and more aware of my surroundings…And once the effects were gone, I then remembered most of my bones were pretty much crushed. So pain washed over and you know the rest."

Emily hopped on his bed and stared at him, Lucius felt uneasy and said.

"Can you not?" "…." "I'm sorry okay." "…." "*Sigh* Come here." Lucius opened up his arms for a hug, the freakish oversized otter accepted and gently hugged him. He hugged back, they parted, and then the door was opened and walked in Manchas, Aylene and Bogo.

Aylene ran up to her brother and said.  
"Big bro! You're alright!" "Never mind me, are you okay?" "Of course I am. And sorry for the threat Manchas." "It's fine, it's compeletly understandable." Lucius gave Lucius a small kiss on the forehead and said to Bogo.

"Welcome chief." "How long will you be out of commission?" "Straight to the point I see… Well two months, it'll take a while for my healing to fix everything." "Well that's good, can't have a good Officer out for too long." "D'aww you care!" "Quite." Lucius chuckled and asked.

"Anyway, how's Gazelle? Has she been exhibiting any powers at all?" "She's an electrical Conduit, she caused a mini blackout in the hospital from what I was told." "Interesting…Defiantly interesting." "Is there anything we need to know?" "Hm? Like what?" "Any consequences on transferring powers." "Oh… I'm pretty sure I told you… Well never mind, see a Conduit that has had the powers transferred is weaker than the prime Conduit." "Prime?" "Yes, see. It's gonna be a given that a few Conduits out there will have the same powers, so we evolved to make techniques with our powers. Just something to make Conduit unique in his/her way on how he/she uses their powers. So when someone gets powers transferred to them, they're weaker than actual Conduit. And they get some of the Prime's unique powers as well… Or in others words, she's just a weaker version of the original Conduit she got her powers from."

"But she can still become strong; like a Prime Conduit can she?" "Of course, but she will require help in doing that." "Ahh I see, so are you thinking about recruiting her?" "What?! She's the star of Zootopia, I think a lot of fans would be 'pissed' if I took her away from the spotlight… Unless, are you thinking about recruiting her?" "What? No! I was just thought you'd take the chance to get a new Conduit on the team." Lucius did a cocky smile and said.

"Sure~… And what about the shock collar." "Oh? Is that what that is? Don't worry we got it off her." "Good." "How did you know what it was?" "Well, see Ciel hacked into the server of the ZIA." "Excuse me?!" Bogo and Judy said shocked, Ciel just smiled sheepishly and Ciel said.

"Yeah, see we were just trying to find some info on the D.U.P. Only to come across something worse." "The shock collar." "Correct Judy. See they were meant to be put onto the Predators of Zootopia, and it would deliver a shock if the Pred grew angry or annoyed." "That's a bit extreme." "It is, at first me and Lucius were just annoyed at the fact that Zootopia even tried something like this, and of course the Pred's were outraged and this project never saw the light of day. But we kept digging deeper and found out it true purpose." "True purpose?"

Nick asked, every animal in the room was quite confused. Lucius explained.

"Well it wouldn't just stop the Pred from feeling anger, it would stop them feeling any emotion at all. And it would stop them from reproducing." "What?" "Its purpose was to kill off the Predators. Two predators trying doing it like they do it on the discovery channel, they'd just end up having seizures." Nick and Manchas just stared at Lucius in disbelief.

"Look at me all you want it's true, just glad that the project failed." Nick then said.

"But the first sons are producing it." "You don't know that, they most likely made just for her. But that being said, we don't if they are producing it. Well I'm sure you guys will figure it out." "Hopefully, well we'll leave ya alone for tonight." "Right." Lucius gave his sis a kiss again and hugged Emily one more time. They all walked out, before Nick got out; he said.

"I'll come by tomorrow and keep ya company." "That'd be nice, I still have a lot to talk about you though. I barely know you for starters." "And you'll know me more by the end of tomorrow." Nick smirked and walked out, Lucius smiled and sat there for a few minutes. His smiled disappeared and he got up and turned off the lights, he walked over to the window and looked out to the city. He pulled out a black ribbon from his pocket and looked at it.

* * *

"Lucius, can you come here for a second?" "Coming mum!" Lucius got up from his favourite river and ran up the hill, he saw his mother and ran fast towards her. He stopped right in front of her and he said.

"What is it mother?" Angel ran her fingers through his long hair, Lucius smiled and grabbed her hand and asked.

"What is it?" "It's your hair, after you refused to get it cut. I'm going to give you this." She pulled out a black shiny ribbon that was holding up her hair, her long hair fell down and she said.

"Turn around." He did as his mother asked and she pulled back his hair and tied it up with ribbon, the young boy was now spotting a ponytail and had fringe that covered his right eye. He moved the hair out of his eye and turned around and saw his mother.

He smiled and she did as well, Angel hugged him and said.

"Can you promise me something son?" "What is it?" "Always keep that ribbon with you, I put it special spell on it. It'll give you strength when you need it. Because I think you'll do some pretty amazing things in the future." She poked him on the nose and he giggled.

"I will mother." He hugged her tightly and closed his eyes.

Lucius stared at the ribbon, he snapped back to reality and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw how long his hair was getting, sure he had medium curly hair; but it was quite long. Sort of reaching down his back and touching his shoulders, he pulled back his hair and tied it up with his mother's ribbon; and now spotting the ponytail with a fringe.

Some of his hair covered his right eye, he smiled in the mirror and thought. (Even if that bitch was a fake….It was still hard to shoot her in the face.) Lucius's breath wavered and walked back into his room and laid down on the bed, he closed his eyes and went sleep...


	12. Side Chapter 1

A date!

It's been a few days after the big incident a month ago, but everyone was just happy to have break. Seeing as the First sons haven't made a move yet.

Judy had been informed about the annual carnival that happened in bunny burrows, was going to start. So Judy actually gathered up the courage and...Well at least in her eyes, she was making the first 'move'. So she asked Nick to accompany her, but Aylene unfortunately walked in the room and heard about the Carnival; and soon enough she was coming along for the ride...

It really did put a damper on Judy's plans with Nick. But she didn't mind bringing Aylene along. But if she was able to have date with her Dumb fox, she'd be just fine with whoever came along. So after the long day she went to sleep after packing.

Judy's alarm woke her up at the time she wanted to, got up and started getting ready. She found Nick already out in the living room and he said.

"Morning sleepy head." "Wow you're actually up." "You really doubted me that much huh?" "It's you Slick." Judy saw Aylene coming out with her bag and she said with a smile.

"I'm ready!" Judy smiled and got ready and they were off to the Bunny burrows. Once they arrived, they were greeted by Judy's family.

"Sweetheart!" "Hey mom!" Judy gave her mom a hug and her father came up.

"Hey Jude the dude." "Dad you gotta stop with that." "Sorry." Nick walked up to Bonnie and said.

"Good morning, I'm Nick Wilde and you must be Judy's….Sister?" "Oh stop." Bonnie said with a flattered look. She saw Aylene poking her head out from behind Nick and said.

"'Ello." "And who's this may I ask?" "That's Aylene, she's a Himiarashi" "Oh my! Well it's finally nice to meet another Himiarashi." Bonnie shook Aylene's hand and Stu did as well.

"I'll tell ya Jude, the Himiarashi's have been helping around the farm an awful lot lately." "Is that so?" "Heck yeah, the farms been looking better than ever now." "Well that's great! So guys, come on. I'll show you to our room." Judy gave her parents another quick hug and they went to the Hopps burrow. They went inside and saw the place was pretty huge, Nick and Aylene didn't expect it to be pretty tidy too. What with like 100+ kids and teenagers that the Hopps have, but Judy led them through a hallway and stopped at the door labelled Judy.

She opened the door and said.

"And here we are." "Wow. This is your room?!" Nick said with amazement, the room was huge.

"Yeah it is, why?" "This room is way too big!" "Really? It is?" Aylene walked in and crashed on the couch in her room. She curled up in the ball and said.

"Nighty night." Judy just smiled and said to Nick.

"Well, since she's going to sleep. Put your bag down and let's go outside. I'll show you around the farm." Nick did as he was told and followed Judy outside, there Judy gave Nick the full tour of her family farm. Their final destination was the main crop farm.

Nick looked out into the field and saw a familiar face, it was Debra. He quickly hopped over the fence and ran out to see her, he made sure not to trample any crops or anything. Once he got to her, she saw him and greeted him.

"Oh my! Hi Nicky." "Hey miss Debra. So what's been going these days?" "Well besides an old woman like myself doing manual labour, I think I'm good. How are you doing?" She said while continue doing work.

"Well I'm here for the annual event thing, so I was kinda brought here against my will." Debra chuckled and stopped doing her work. She stood up and said.

"Well I'm glad you'll be here for the carnival….Say, after spending some much time with my daughter; did you pick up her sweet tooth?" "…..Maybe." Nick answered with a blushed his face; the only thing Debra could do was laugh and said.

"Well you two were best friends. I wouldn't be surprised if you picked up each other's habits one way or another." Nick smiled, while Judy watched the interaction between them…Angel…She was clearly special to Nick. Although Nick did say he would lose his feelings for her, Judy knew better. It was this look in his eyes whenever he mentioned her on how all the fun they had…His eyes would light up like fireworks, and he keep he's stupid smile on full blast.

After a while, Nick and Debra finished their little catch up. Nick came back to Judy and they continued their tour.

By the time they were finished it was sun down, and the Carnival begun. Judy and Nick got Aylene, and they started walking around. Going to different stands and playing little mini games. And after an hour, Judy now knew the horror of a sweet tooth. Aylene and Nick went around to different stores, trying to different sugary and sweet products. They actually stopped by this certain place that sells this candy Apple.

And it was the ninth stop this night alone, frankly Judy couldn't do it anymore. She needed something to calm down her stomach, something salty or fresh from the garden.

"Here try Nick." Aylene gave Nick her Candy Apple and Nick took a bite, noticing the extra Carmel and sugar coating.

"Hmm! Wow this is good.." Nick gave it back to Aylene and he noticed Judy was looking a little sick.

"I assume you must be getting a sugar over load carrots?" "Now you notice." She said bitterly, Nick just chuckled and gave her permission to go and get something to settle her stomach. As she went off, Aylene and Nick found a place to sit down and they started talking.

"So tell me Aylene, did you inherit your sweet tooth from your mother? Or you're big bro?" "I guess from brother, he usually gave me hot chocolate and sweets to calm me down after I had nightmare." "Aww, he's so caring and sweet." Aylene and Nick cracked a smile and giggled.

"So Dad- i-I mean…." Nick looked at her in surprise…Did she really call him dad? He never heard her say that since the day he first met her.

"So…Did you ever meet your father?" "…. No, but I was told he was bad man." "So you know he killed your mother.." Aylene didn't respond, she just slowly nodded and continued munching on her sweets.

"Brother use to talk about how good she was…She was like a true Angel, caring, kind, forgiving…And from what big brother told me, she really liked to talking about you…So since I never knew my father….I... Thought of you as my father." "Really? Why? You Don't know a thing about me." "….It's because brother might be your son and I really wanted a family, and since mother talked about you; I guess i just wanted to believe you were my father…I wasn't really social as is my brother, we really weren't like the rest of the family… Social. We kept to ourselves"

Nick looked at her with sympathy, due to Nick being a fox not a lot of animals and humans really wanted to talk to him. He felt like an outcast, and now it looks like he found another one.

"Nick, I see why mother may have wanted to…Have sex with you and bare your child." "Aylene!" "What?! I'm a bit smart for my age, and I'm gonna learn about this stuff anyway once I reach high school." "I know..." Nick smirked awkwardly.

"Well, anyway. Aylene…I really loved your mother, she was the only one there really accepted me and your family…When the night I…Did the deed-." "Sex." "Yes, sex…I felt closer to her, and in the end. I panicked and left. I regret it, and I see a lot of your mother in your face…You're a spitting image of her, not to mention your brother has her personality." "Hehe, Grandma says that too." "Haha, I bet. But, I'm happy you want me to be your father. And maybe I want you to be my daughter and your brother my son."

Aylene quickly embraced Nick with a hug, which caught Nick off guard. Although it didn't take long for him to hug her back.

"*Yawns* Hehe, I love you dad." "…I love you too sweetpea." Unbeknownst to them both, Judy was watching the whole thing. She loved it! It was the cutest thing to date in her book…Although…She really can't help but, feel jealous of Angel. She brushed of that feeling and thought, and walked up to them. Saying she saw the whole the thing, while Nick felt embarrassed about that, Aylene didn't seem to mind.

After full ten minutes of Nick denying the whole thing, and trying to convince Judy; she was just seeing things. They all got up and got Bonnie to take back the sleepy Aylene. Soon it just left the natural enemies with each other, they both started walking around. Seeing what was left to do, they soon found a little tavern and decided to get a little buzzed.

While drinking they just simply walked. Going where ever their feet would take them. After five whole hours it was around 10 or 11 Pm. So they decided to call it a night, and after they got back. They went back to Judy's room, while getting ready for bed. Nick noticed she looked a little upset.

"So Carrots. Is everything alright?" "Hm? Yeah everything's alright. Why do you ask?" She said while slipping into her Pajamas.

"You seem a little…Upset." "I'm…I don't want to talk about it." "What? Come Judy. You can tell me." She looked at him, with a sleepy expression. Nick took off his shirt and sat down next to Judy.

"If there's anything bothering you Carrots, I'm here for you-!" Nick was cut off, and his muzzle was met with a pair of lips…He blushed deeply and noticed Judy was kissing him. He felt her soft lips on his. It wasn't long before Nick started kissing her back. He embraced her, and held her close. He picked her up and gently laid her down on her back.

They both parted to get some breath. As they parted, they stared deeply into each other's eyes…

"Nick." She whispered, Nick kissed her again and started gently biting her neck…

After their little heated moment, Judy had sobered up enough to come to her sense…She laid on top of Nick, with his long green shirt on her.

"So…Are you finally gonna tell me what's wrong?" Judy remained silent, and laid there with a big blush.

"Not gonna say huh? It's fine." "Nick, how was Angel?" "What do you mean?" Nick asked profoundly confused, why would she ask this after having sex.

"What was she like…As a partner, she was your first right.." "O-Oh…Umm…She was amazing, I never got that intimate with her…W-wait! Why are you even asking this?!" "Well…To be honest Nick. I've been jealous of Angel." "Whatever for?" "The fact she got to you first instead of me…." "Judy…Come on, you were like... Nine? In 2001?"

Judy nodded. So Nick continued.

"Carrots, you were just a kid…And I never knew about you or how you would become a great person…Look I loved her, I really did. When we first did it..I didn't care about what the world would think, I loved and she loved me. I wanted to be a part of her life, and… And I wanted a family... Carrots…Judy, listen she was my first love and I'm never gonna let that go. But I was obsessing over her, and it wasn't healthy." "Do you regret not staying with her?" "I do… I panicked and ran. I didn't know how her family was gonna take it."

Nick held Judy close and said.

"Haha, now that I think about it. Me and her would've eloped or something. Run off and live together…God damn it now I really regret it." Judy noticed his smirked and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Look, Judy…You're much more to me now and I don't regret doing what we just did. I love Judy Hopps. I mean sure, Angel was beautiful. Talented and determined to make the world a better place for Humans and Animals alike. But you're like her, yet with your unique twist." He gave her a deep kiss and nuzzled her.

"But how could I match up to someone that trusted you from day one… First time I knew met you I had fox repellent, bloody fox repellent Nick." "Glad you didn't use it…Judy I love you; you gave my life meaning. I was fool and ran away from the person I fell for hard…But this time I'm not making the same mistake twice." Nick and Judy laid there, in bliss.

"You better not okay…" "I won't…Not ever." They continued to lie there.

"You know after a year of the events of the nighthowler case… That's when I started. Liking you. "Really?" "Yeah…With all the other Bunnies I've been with, they always broke up with me. Their excuse, 'It's never gonna work Judy, you're always working' Ahh! Man they always made me so mad. Even when I was teen, some of my ex's dumped me because they never thought I could be a cop. And that I should stay as some model wife for them." "Eh, ya know the Vixens I got with weren't always the best either. I didn't have the best life or enough money, so they went ahead and just lied and cheated on me."

Nick and Judy lied there sharing a laugh…truly they were at peace. Both of them always had a thing for one another, but they were too afraid to act…Now they lay here, enjoying each other's company.

"Not gonna lie Slick, i was hoping it would just be you and me out here...I had this whole plan set out where i'd finally confess my feelings to you under this tree i use to take naps at." "Haha! You sure you weren't gonna take a nap first?" "Stop it...Hehe...Yeah this was meant to be a perfect date." "..Is it perfect?" "More than perfect." She finished off her sentence with a quick kiss and a tight hug.

"Ya know i wonder; how is your family gonna take this?" Judy just blushed deep and confessed.

"I talk a lot about you when I come here… So my family has already suspected I have a huge crush on you." "Hehe... Well goodnight Judy." "Night Nicholas." The both of them feel asleep in each other's grasp…The three of them stayed for a couple of days, before finally packing up, saying their goodbyes and going back to Zootopia. But now, Nick and Judy go back as more than best friends. They'd go back as lovers, and that only gives Nick more reason to use his powers to change the world.

 **As promised peeps, I'd be giving you side chapters.  
I'll only ever make four, and between that, i'll keep  
trying to complete my NSO story so we can continue  
on this one. So you all have a lovely day now guys!  
And sorry to people who love this story, thinking  
this was a new chapter. I'll promise to work on this  
once my NSO story is done.  
**


	13. Side Chapter 2

Pop-Star Conduit

After Lucius drank that concentrated ray sphere energy, he's recovery has been slow. He's right arm suddenly became unresponsive and hasn't been able to use for two months, and his powers aren't working properly as of now. He can't waste big amounts of energy, but he can draw with his neon. Sometimes can't even get out of his room due to how weak he is.

As he sat in his room, he stared at the window and watched as the rain fell. He heard the door opened; and turned to the door and saw Judy walk in.

"Hey Judy!" Lucius greeted, Judy pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Hi Lucius! How you are holding up?" "Not too bad. The fact I'm still weak right now, is killing me. But I'll live; anyway, how is everything going?" "So far, so good. The First Sons still haven't made a move, which is putting some people on edge." "Is everyone still training? Are they still ready for the unexpected?" Judy gave an impish smile, Lucius already knowing that not 'everyone' were still on their toes.

"So how long as Nick not been training?" "Well after we started going out, he…He's been little to focused, on me." Lucius just chuckled and said.

"Well, tell Nick he needs to take it seriously now. As much as I'm happy for you two, just know the First Sons are gonna come back." "He knows, it's just that we haven't been so stressed after learning about the First sons." Lucius nodded in understanding, the two enjoyed their talk as they talked about the recent events or lack thereof.

The time flew by and Judy left, leaving Lucius alone with his thoughts. By the time the sun was setting, he started to notice that the lights in his room were…Flickering. Then suddenly all the lights in his room went out. He was able to get the strength to get out of bed, and he walked out of the room to find that the power went out. The hospital was in a power outage; he sighed and started walking around, finding that some of the doctors and nurses running towards the stairs and going up. He stopped for a second; then followed where the hospital staff went.

He got to the 21st floor, and then heard a woman screaming. He quickly turned in the direction of the screaming, and speed walked his way there. He saw the crowd of doctors and nurses and he walked up. A nurse saw him, and she turned to him and said.

"Mr Himiarashi? What are you doing up here?" The female wolf said; he looked towards the room and said.

"Just heard someone screaming…So, Ms Eva; whose room is this?" "Oh, this is Gazelle's room sir. She's just woken up and appears to be…Her powers aren't stable and she's freaking out." "May I go in?" "Um, Sorry but- Hey!" Lucius just ignored Ms Eva and pushed his way through the crowd.

Finding the Pop star, Gazelle crouching in the corner of the room. With electricity dancing around, her.

Lucius started walking towards her, but only a couple of feet once he saw lighting stirke hit near him; not being phased by what just happened he greeted her.

"'Ello Ms Gazelle." "W-Who are you?!" She said quickly, while snapping her head in his direction; Lucius put up his hand with a small smile and reassured her.

"Calm down, I'm not here to harm you." Lucius got close to her and asked.

"You alright?" "Does it look like I'm alright!" She screamed, holding her arms showing the electricity zapping around her arms. Lucius grabbed her hand in said.

"I think you'll be fine." "What? You honestly think I'm gonna be fine?! Is something wrong with you?!" "Well, I am a conduit myself so…" "You are…?" Lucius nodded and said.

"I want you listen to me, I need you to breathe." Gazelle did as she was told and repeated the process for a bit. Then she looked up to Lucius and he said.

"Alright, what do you want me to draw?" "Huh?" "Just think of something soothing, so I can draw it for you." "…Look up my grandmother. Trisha Gazella." Lucius quickly searched her up then got a few of the staff to clear out one side of the room. He raised his left arm and at he changed the color of his neon and started his masterpiece.

After twenty minutes of making sure it was perfect. He was done, the beautiful seemingly alive drawing was amazing. The green, sunset yellow, red and dark brown blended amazingly well. The brooch was the eye catcher though, the red just gleamed like a real ruby.

Lucius looked to Gazelle and asked.

"You alright now?" "…I'm calm, just…I don't know." "All new to you huh?" "Of course, like I don't…How am I going to lead a normal life now?" Lucius just shrugged and sat down next to her, Gazelle looked at him once more then she said.

"Oh! You're Lucius, the boy who questioned me at the Palm tree hotel?" "One only." Silence engulfed the room, the nurses and doctors peering inside to see the interaction.

"I guess, it's too much to ask for a way to get rid of these powers?" "Yeah, unfortunately you're stuck with them. Sorry." "No, don't be. It's fine." The pair sat there, staring at the neon drawing.

"What are Conduit's like?" Gazelle asked, while still looking at her grandmother. Lucius looked up at the ceiling and asked.

"What do you want to know?" "Are they…Evil, are they good?" "Yes." "To what?" "To both. Like…Yes, some Conduit are bad, but some are good. You don't how to control it easily, and god fucking forbid if someone found out, you were done for." "How do lead a normal life then? How do you blend in?"

Lucius thought for a moment, sitting there staring down at the floor. He then answered.

"You don't…I mean like, what even is normal. In this world, there are talking walking animals, people with superpowers and Catholic's who believe there is a big man in the sky who created the world." "Fair point…Is it hard?" "Of course, being a Conduit isn't exactly easy. Like sure there isn't a cure to it, but all you can do is take it with pride…Do you dislike Conduits?" "No! After what you did for me at the hotel, I'm grateful…It's just, I'm not sure how I'm gonna handle being one is all."

Lucius looked towards her, watching her with a clear stressed face and electricity dancing around her arms.

"Treat it like your music career." "Even that gets overwhelming…Sometimes I think about quitting that life. Don't get me wrong, I love Zootopia. It's fun, whacky and beautiful. But does it really need me?" "You're the only talented one in Zootopia after all."

She chuckled, Lucius cracks a smile and they both sat there. This was the first time in ages since Gazelle could just relax with someone. Even if it was a stranger.

"I can help you, ya know." "Huh?" "I can tutor you on how to…control your powers more easily if you want." "…Why offer that though? For all you know, I could accidentally kill you." "A risk I'm willing to take. Besides, I'm not exactly easy to kill." "Hehe, yeah right." "It's true, I got impaled by a metal rod once." Gazelle couldn't help but chuckle, she couldn't tell if he was lying just to make her feel better.

If he was, it was working. She looked to him and saw his black ribbon had fallen out, his long hair no longer tied up. She saw him try to put it back in a ponytail. She grabbed the ribbon and helped him tie up his hair.

"Thanks." "No problem…So you'd really be willing to train me?" "Yeah, it's not hard. I won't be able to tell ya how to use your powers. But I can help ya get use to them." After she finished up, she accidentally shocked him a bit. He laughed, while she was worried she hurt him. The sun finally sets, and the pair get ready.

As the month passes. Gazelle finally gets to be discharged, before she leaves she visits Lucius. She knocks on the door and walks in, seeing the conduit enthralled by a book.

"Um, Lucius." "Hm?" He looked up from his book to see the pop star standing there, he gently smiled and says with a soft tone.

"Ah, big day huh? "Yes…I wanna say thank you. For everything, it's been amazing the past month to learn everything I needed to know." "No problem. Always happy to help someone in need." "…It's amazing that you still can, given…Your past." Lucius put the book down and nodded.

"S-sorry if that was-." "No, it's fine." "Is it really?" "..." Lucius just sat there and smirked.

"Of course, it's not but I shouldn't let that get me. A Conduits life isn't exactly easy; but you past shouldn't really define who you are all that much. You are what you make yourself to be." "Very wise words from a teenager." They both a shared chuckle and Gazelle walked over and gave him a hug, he hugged back, and she explained.

"I'm going to try my best, to make sure Conduits have a right to be on this earth just as much as anyone else should." "How are you going do that?" "I'm gonna start a little activist group, I'll announce that I'm a Conduit on live TV. Then I'm gonna ask for all the Conduits in Zootopia to join me; then we'll go from there. I wouldn't mind if you sent some of your people my way too."

They parted, and Lucius said.

"We'll see." "Then I'm off, and you better get well soon; you hear?" "Won't promise a thing." She giggled and walked out of the hospital and looked up at the sky, then took a deep breath started walked off. She smiled to herself, this was going to be one wild ride she thought.

Her limo arrived, and she got in, already sending out a tweet online.

 _'Hey guys and Gals! It's me, Gazelle! I'm sure everyone has been scared due to the recent events that has been happening. But please, listen. I know everyone fears the Conduit unit made of Conduits at the ZPD, we've all heard stories of Conduits that have killed without remorse, that they are nothing but monsters and aren't trustworthy…But my perspective on these topics change, after meeting the leader of this Conduit unit. Lucius Himiarashi. A young man that clearly knows that what he is; scares the world, that scares us. He is reason to believe not all Conduits are bad, Nicholas Wilde is reason enough as well...After getting caught I was turned into a 'Bio-terrorist'. I'm now a Conduit and I still want to help the beautiful city of Zootopia…Please, if any conduits follow me or are fans of me. I want your help. Please join my cause to make sure all Conduits on this earth at least get a choice to choose…A choice to lead a better life, instead of being shaped by our society. Anyone that is a Conduit, make your way to Zootopia's square and stand with me…Stand by me and I'll help you get the freedom you deserve.'_

She breathed in heavily and sighed, closing her eyes and hoping for the best. She waits at home and sees the public's response; the Conduits have been touched by her tweet. Many mammals are outraged, yet the Conduits stand by her, screaming out that they'll be acknowledged as living beings, instead of monsters. She smiles and after she freshens up, she starts making her way to the central square. Smiling all the way and hoping that she can really make a difference.

 **What, what? Who's back? I'm back! Sorry guys and gals,  
that i haven't been uploading in some time. School's been real  
busy, but other than that. I don't really know what to tell you,  
I've been unmotivated for some time, but i'm determined to see  
this through to the end, I give my thanks to the wonderful people  
who follow and read this. Thank you, for following this whack story!  
With that said, i hope you all have a wonderful day.**


End file.
